Tangled Web
by Maggie Eaton
Summary: NOW COMPLETE. General O'Neill & Colonel Carter aren't getting along and it's affecting everyone around them. Implied Violence & Language. No copyright infringement intended. Rating Change for Final Chapter.
1. The Party

_Tangled Web_ 1. The Party 

Sam fidgeted nervously as she watched Daniel talking to Pete. Teal'c stood silently beside her choosing not to join in the conversation. She turned her head to look into his face and smiled. His eyes twinkled slightly but his features remained fixed.

"So, Teal'c! You're looking sharp tonight!"

"Thank you, Colonel Carter. O'Neill insisted on this apparel. I am unsure as to his reasoning."

"The General picked out your tux? Nice. He obviously wanted you to fit in, Teal'c. You look great!" Carter had not seen him in a tux before and it seemed to transform him – if not for the tattoo on his forehead – he would have been just another extremely handsome man.

"Did O'Neill also choose your apparel, Colonel Carter?"

Sam tried to avoid choking on her drink as she suppressed a giggle at his innocence. "Un, no, Teal'c, I'll take the credit or blame for this myself."

"It is very flattering but I am surprised that you are able to maneuver in such footwear."

Sam looked down at the three-inch heels she was wearing and smiled. "Yeah, me too, Teal'c and thanks, I think."

The Jaffa dipped his head in his normal response and then continued, "These shoes are most unsuitable for battle."

"They're for a _different _kind of battle, Teal'c." Daniel chimed in smiling broadly. "And I agree, Sam, you look terrific." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and continued. "Pete must be the envy of every man in the room!"

"Yeah? Thanks. Including you, Daniel?" Sam's eyes were dancing with a teasing smile.

"Well…I actually prefer that Shavadai dress you wore on Simarka with the veil and head-dress. It was just, so you! Don't you agree, Teal'c?"

"It was indeed attractive and of almost the same color..."

"Don't go there, guys!" She smiled at them with a slight warning tone in her voice and then reached down to lightly touch the blue fabric that draped softly over her body. She had spotted it on her last trip to California and bought it on a whim, thinking she'd never wear it. It was so far removed from her normal attire that she had loved it instantly. A spray of rhinestones cascaded over one shoulder in scattered streams and splayed across her midriff to the opposite hip, drawing the eye to the slip of skin revealed by the side slit. A few even spilled over onto her back becoming fewer and fewer as they fell gracefully towards her hips. The other side of the dress skimmed across her body barely covering her breast and leaving her shoulder and her side bare almost to the waist revealing as much of her alabaster skin as she had ever dared. The fabric felt rich against her bare skin and became looser as it neared the floor. The slits, which stretched to mid-thigh, allowed for ease of movement and also allowed the fabric to swish slightly as she walked. It was a killer dress and she remembered having wondered what General O'Neill's reaction would be if he saw her in it. The heels were the crowning touch, raising her already statuesque form another three inches and slenderizing her into a tantalizing vision. Her blonde hair crowned her face in soft, curly tendrils and was the perfect complement to the vibrant red lipstick accenting her lips.

She had winced slightly when Pete arrived tonight realizing for the first time that she towered over him in the heels. She had considered changing but only for a moment; it was too late for second choices – the shoes went with the dress and she _was_ _so _wearing _the dress. _

Snips of conversation slowly penetrated her mind and she re-focused her attention on the friends surrounding her as Teal'c began to speak.

"I do not believe Colonel Carter would have defeated Turghan in those shoes. We would all be enslaved on Simarka had she been so attired then."

Daniel's hand came up to cover his mouth as he tried to hide his smirk from Sam and then tilted his head and looked directly at her. "What can I say? He's right."

"Ok! Ok, I get it, Teal'c you don't like the shoes! I would like to point out, however that women _AND especially men_ on this planet _do_ like them."

"Colonel Carter, I simply meant…."

"I know. Can we just drop it? It's ok, Teal'c, really."

"Hey beautiful! What's this? Who or what is Turghan?"

"It's a long story, Pete. I'll explain later."

Pete looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "Story of my life!" He smiled at Sam, snaking his arm possessively around her waist and then looked back at them. "Is this a military thing or is this something _all_ women do."

Daniel still smirking looked at Pete. "All women! It's a universal trait unlimited by language or location!"

They talked casually for a while longer and then the men walked over to the bar to refresh their drinks. Sam stood alone in the massive room and let her eyes wander over all the military personnel and their spouses/dates gathered there. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck tingled and she turned slowly, searching the room for the eyes she knew would be staring back at her.

Her gaze was drawn to the long elegant staircase that rose to the entry level above and she gasped quietly as their eyes locked. General O'Neill stood alone at the top of the staircase his eyes studying her with an intensity she had rarely seen, even at this distance creating a physical reaction deep within her. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. He had the look of a very dangerous predator with herself playing the part of the prey.

Unable to look away, she caught a bit of movement just on the edge of her vision and an attractive brunette walked up to stand beside O'Neill. She touched his arm softly and as he felt the sensation he broke the connection with Sam and turned to his companion. Sam thought she saw a glow appear around them as O'Neill turned on a brilliant smile and leaned in slightly toward the woman at his side. She felt a sudden pang of jealously trying to invade her calm exterior as she watched O'Neill offer his arm and gracefully descend the staircase.

Sam felt her face flush as she attempted to control the rising primal rage she had thought long buried. He was her CO. That was all. She repeated it silently over and over in her head, but she was unable to pull her eyes away from him as the pair slowly descended the staircase and she attempted to push the smoldering fire within her to the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, he again caught her eye and after a brief moment she turned away, instinctively reaching for her 'military mask' she set it firmly in place to hide any stray emotions.

She searched the crowd in front of her for her friends, her allies. '_Where the hell were Daniel and Teal'c anyway? How long did it take to refresh a drink?_' A small smile crossed her lips as she saw Daniel surrounded by several of the single nurses from the SGC and Teal'c towering protectively over him. '_Always the ladies man'_, she thought to herself and as her smile broadened she saw Pete making his way back to her, two glasses in hand. She was just starting to relax again when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Carter?"

She lowered her head and closed her eyes, mentally adjusting the '_mask'_ and then opened them quickly to find herself looking into Pete's intense eyes. Fixing a fake smile on her face she turned to meet the General. "Sir. Good to see you!"

"You, too, Carter. You look terrific! Where are the rest of the kids?"

She looked down again and biting her bottom lip looked up into his smiling eyes. "Thank you, Sir, yourself as well. They're just over there, Sir. Daniel is attending to his admirers."

"Ah! Yes! Where else? Teal'c with him?"

"Yes, Sir. He's the bodyguard." Sam smirked and tried to keep from staring at the woman draped on Jack's arm, but her eyes kept returning to study her.

"Paul! How are you?"

"Uh, it's Pete and I'm fine, General. Nice to see you again."

"Right! Sorry. Excuse my manners this is Carol Blackstone. Carol, Colonel Carter and her fiancé…" Pausing he looked to Carter to supply the name.

"Pete Shanahan."

"Right! Pete."

"Nice to meet all of you." She smiled a very gracious smile and Sam tried her level best to reciprocate, all the while totally aware of Jack's piercing stare watching her.

"Well, duty calls. We have to "mingle" but we'll see you later."

"Yes, Sir. Enjoy yourself, Sir."

"Oh, absolutely, Carter. You, too! You know how I _love_ these things." With sarcasm practically dripping from his lips, he smiled and led Carol away to mingle with the other personnel and their families gathered around the room. As she continued to watch she noticed a slight change in the set of his shoulders, a slight twisting of his neck and then a warm, charming smile appeared on his face as he made his way through the room, greeting his troops.

She watched woman after woman smile into his eyes and then avert his gaze after a few moments of contact, in…embarrassment? Not quite that, she thought. They were avoiding the intensity of those smoky, captivating eyes as the General turned on the charm, his smile growing as they blushed and looked away. A devious smile crept across her eyes as she tried to imagine the thoughts racing through the minds of the women he was greeting as they compared the description of the "hard-assed General" supplied by their husbands with the charmingly handsome man in front of them.

"Sam? Everything ok?"

"Fine. Let's get Daniel and Teal'c and find our table."


	2. Dinner and Dancing

Stargate, SG1 and its characters do not belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended. Story for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and ideas are the property of the owner.

_Thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate all your input and questions. Carol is a new character - a friend of Jack's and at this point in time, just a friend. Did we really expect him to wait for Carter without any companionship all those years? Yeah, I guess so! But it isn't likely. Don't be overly concerned, **most** days I'm a firm believer in the Jack/Sam ship, regardless of Air Force regulations. What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance._

This story is already completed, but posting has been difficult due to ISP problems. I will post new chapters as reviews dictate and my _internet service allows._ Hope you enjoy _and_ _now on with the story..._

_Tangled Web_ - 2. Dinner and Dancing

An hour later SG1 sat eating dinner with a rather uncomfortable silence surrounding the table. Although over half the people in the room were Air Force, the other half were not. They were the civilian sector of the Cheyenne Mountain troops, spouses and 'dates' of the military personnel. It made for difficult dinner conversation because most of the subjects they wanted to talk about were classified. They were hard pressed to even tell funny stories about their adventures, after all, how funny could deep space radar telemetry _really_ be?

Sam was seated between Pete and Jack with Carol to his right followed by Teal'c, Daniel and two other single female members of the SGC seated around the round table. Conversation had come to a gradual end and now _even_ Daniel was busily eating in silence. The ringing of a cell phone caused everyone at the table to look up as Pete pressed a button to silence the ring. He made a quick apology and left the table with the phone already to his ear.

He returned a few minutes later and leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear. She listened, then shook her head and smiled up at him. "I'll go with you."

"No, Sam. Stay here with your friends. Enjoy yourself. I'm sure one of the guys will see you home if I can't make it back." Then looking across the table, "Right Daniel? You'll see that Sam gets home ok? Something's come up and I have to leave."

Daniel looked up wide-eyed and then looked down at Sam. "Ah, sure. No problem, I'd be glad to."

"I'll just walk you to the door." Taking Pete's extended hand, Sam rose and crossed the room with him. Most of those seated at the table watched as they crossed the room and made their way to the top of the staircase.

Daniel watched Jack's eyes follow Sam and Pete to the landing and across the upper level to the entrance recognizing the longing and regret hiding just below the surface. He turned away as Pete leaned in to kiss Sam meeting Daniel's eyes in a quickly averted intense frown. Not quickly enough though, as Daniel saw Jack's jaw clench and the small grimace cross his face.

Teal'c was also watching the couple as they said their goodbyes and unlike General O'Neill, he had not looked away. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched, sensing more than seeing Sam's body tense as Pete drew close to her. Unconsciously reaching for his weapon his hand came to rest on the table instead and he pressed down in preparation to stand. Jack caught his movement and cocked his head slightly at the Jaffa's reaction.

"T, you okay?"

Teal'c turned towards O'Neill's voice momentarily, and then glanced back at Sam. Pete was walking away from her and she stood, frozen to the spot, watching. Something in Teal'c relaxed, O'Neill saw it, but didn't quite understand it. He glanced back up the staircase at Sam and a puzzled look barely touched his lips. "T, Buddy?"

"I am fine, O'Neill." Jack studied him silently, but was unable to read anything in the stoic face staring back at him.

"Okay, good."

Sam remained a moment longer, looking in the direction where Pete had disappeared and then turned to descend the staircase. Jack glanced up at her and was instantly mesmerized - unable to look away as her slender form seemed to float gracefully down the long expanse of stairs. He felt the familiar tingling stir inside him as he watched her return to the table. Her bare skin glistened in the lights of the chandelier while her dress sparkled and swirled around her gracefully stirring the attraction that was always only a breath away. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her.

Daniel cleared his throat softly and Carol placed a hand gently on his arm. His head jerked towards her and he studied her for a long moment, almost apologizing. Then he covered her hand with his own and smiled broadly at her. She returned his smile and held his gaze trying to look into his soul, pulling him back to her with her touch.

"Ah, Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"I, ah, think that everyone is waiting for you."

"Waiting? For…what?"

Daniel looked down at his plate and then up again smiling at Jack. "Um…for you, Jack. I know this is…_isn't_…well, they're waiting for you…_to dance_. It's tradition."

"Ah! So it is. Thanks for reminding me. Carol, shall we?" Without hesitation Jack stood and led Carol to the dance floor where the band was playing a waltz. As Sam returned to the table Jack began to swirl around the floor with an expertise that surprised all the members of his team, not to mention the other personnel of the SGC. Applause rose from the tables as everyone caught sight of their General effortlessly gliding across the floor. He smiled and raised his arm above his head indicating that they should all join in.

"O'Neill does indeed seem skilled in this ritual."

Daniel looked at Teal'c with surprise. "Yes. Yes, he does. It's amazing, I never would have guessed!"

Sam stood motionless, her gaze riveted to the couple on the dance floor. Her eyes traveled to his smiling face, and then followed his arm to the spot where it firmly held his partner, gently guiding her around the floor. She studied them as their dance circled away from her and noted the ease with which O'Neill performed the dance. She cocked her head slightly in pleasant surprise; he never ceased to amaze her. This was a side of Jack none of them had seen, even guessed at, before. She felt envy creeping into her soul and quickly averted her stare, turning to face Daniel who was smiling and shaking his head in his state of amazement. "I guess he still has a few tricks he hasn't shown us yet."

Sam turned back towards Jack, watched for a moment and then quietly slipped away.

Safe within the confines of the ladies room, she stared into the mirror and focused on her own reflection. She concentrated on making her face absolutely neutral, hiding any traces of the underlying turmoil she was feeling. She was almost grateful that Pete had been called away, having him and the General in such close proximity was more uncomfortable than she was prepared to admit. _'Get a grip, Carter'_ she silently admonished herself. Still staring into the mirror she noticed her lipstick was in desperate need of repair and reached into her bag in search of the tube she'd placed there. Her hand froze in mid air as Carol walked into view and stopped behind her, smiling into the mirror. Sam finished her lipstick quickly and turned to face her trying to smile normally, while thinking to herself _'this just gets better and better!'_

"Hello. Colonel Carter, isn't it?"

Sam smiled and shook her head in a 'yes' motion not knowing what else to say. After an awkward moment she again found her voice. "Your gown is lovely!"

"Oh, thank you. As is yours. Do you work with the General?"

"Ah…yes. He's my CO…uh…. sorry, my commanding officer."

"Oh. Well, isn't that the case for most or all of the military people here?"

Sam cocked her head and smiled again. She never really thought of it that way, but of course she was right. She had worked beside the General for so long it was second nature to her and she sometimes forgot that he was now responsible for all of the SGC. She also wondered what exactly the General had told the woman about his position, Sam assumed he would have given her the standard cover story but she obviously knew, or assumed, he was in charge. "Yes, of course. We worked together for several years prior to his promotion to General."

"I see, so that's where the familiarity comes in then."

"Familiarity?"

"Oh, it's just that I noticed a different…response from those of you seated at his table than the other personnel. It seemed more…relaxed…familiar. You in particular, I thought perhaps there had been some other relationship in the past."

"Ah! No, but General O'Neill has been my CO for over seven years and we _have_ spent a lot of time together in the work environment. And this, nice as it is, is just an extension of that environment."

"Um…deep space telemetry? Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, don't tell him I said so, but I can't quite picture Jack staring into a telescope all day. But maybe that's a misconception on my part."

"No, that's fairly accurate, of course his duties are primarily command now and like any other job it varies from day to day."

"Well it's nice to see that Jack has so many good friends. He really seems to be enjoying himself tonight. I wasn't sure he was looking forward to this occasion."

Sam smiled, "Yes, I'm glad he's enjoying himself and hope you are also." She was surprised that she didn't choke on those words! Jack O'Neill would rather be _anywhere_ than here, so maybe this Carol was just a new ornament after all.

"Oh, yes! It's great fun. Jack is a wonderful dancer and very much a gentleman."

"Have you known him long?" Sam almost bit her lip as the question left her mouth inadvertently. She hadn't meant to ask any personal questions.

"For a year or so."

"Well I'm glad we're finally meeting you then."

"You, too, Colonel, and congratulations on your engagement. I'm sorry Pete was called away."

"Thank you, but we all have our duties. I think I'd better get back. The guys will be wondering what happened to me!"

Carol's eyes held her still, unanswered questions rising to the surface. "Does Pete work with the Air Force?"

"Ah, no. He's a police officer. And you?"

Carol smiled brightly. She'd been amazed that none of the group had inquired about her before now. "I'm in real estate. You should let me know if you're ever in the market for a new place."

"Thanks, but I've been in my place for years and it still suits me. You should talk to Daniel. He occasionally changes apartments on the spur of the moment!" Sam smiles thinking _'He has to find a new place everytime we think he's lost and then returns_.' Sam realizes Carol is studying her with a confused look on her face and adds, "He's a bit of a nomad."

"I see." But of course, she didn't. "Well I hope...Pete makes it back before the party's over."

"Thanks, I'm sure he'll do his best."

"Nice talking to you."

Sam did not reply but simply made her escape to the hallway. That was more uncomfortable that she'd expected and as she walked away she couldn't help but wonder about Carol's relationship with the General.


	3. Duty Calls

_I'm still having computer problems so please be patient.Thanks for your interest and enjoy!_

****

**_Tangled Web_ 3. Duty Calls**

"Aw, come on, Jack. You can tell us! It's just me and Teal'c!" Daniel was obviously whining in at a last ditch attempt to get Jack to fess up to something.

"Daniel!" Sam could hear the warning tone in Jack's voice as she approached the table and raised her eyebrows in question at Daniel.

"Tell us what?" She smiled at all of them questioningly.

"Oh, hi, Sam!" Daniel threw a quick glance at Jack and quickly changed his answer. "Ah, nothing. Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to Daniel." Jack watched with jealous eyes as Daniel held Sam in his arms and swirled her around the room. They laughed and talked as they moved and Jack smiled at the obvious comfort they had with each other. _We all have it_, he thought, at least _we used to_. A lot of the time, now, he was either too busy or too tired to be included in their team activities and whenever he saw them like this he realized how much he missed being a part of SG1.

Watching Daniel and Sam dance he realized he was sometimes envious of their close rapport, they could touch, hug, and even exchange kisses on occasion without consequence. He had longed to do all those things with Sam over the years but the chain of command had kept them both firmly in place. As he watched them now he longed to hold her in his arms if only to lead her in the dance, but… suddenly he straightened his shoulders and jutted his chin out slightly. Why couldn't he dance with Carter? He was, after all Brigadier General Jack O'Neill in command of the SGC and the highest-ranking officer in the room. He was "the man" and as Daniel had advised him, he could do whatever he wanted. Jack stood and tapped Daniel on the shoulder just as Carol was returning to their table. She watched attentively as Jack smiled nervously, then took Colonel Carter in his arms and began to glide around the dance floor.

"You're an excellent dancer, Sir!"

"Why, thank you, Carter. So are you as a matter of fact. And did I tell you how terrific you look this evening?"

Sam laughed at his obviously faked tone of voice, but his eyes said the compliment was real. "Thank you, Sir, it's always nice to hear again." Sam held her eyes on his for a long moment and watched the corners of his lips curl upward into a tantalizing smile. She caught a glimpse of the predator she'd seen watching her earlier and quickly looked away.

Jack held his smile, but was a bit unsettled at her sudden aversion. When he spoke again, it was in his own voice, without the social 'charm' he'd been flaunting all night - he was just his normal self again. "Sam, don't you think you should really reconsider..."

"Could we not talk about that right now, Sir? Let's just try to enjoy the dance."

Jack looked down at her seriously for a moment and then allowed himself to get lost in her eyes. The smile returned to his face as he realized she was right. He was holding her close in his arms, he could feel her breath against his neck and her bare skin beneath his hand. He was aware of his own increasing heartbeat and wondered if Carter was aware that she was slowly stroking hisneck just above his collar. He pressed his hand gently into her back, pulling her a bit closer to him and holding her there as they circled the floor. A small gasp escaped her lips as her body came into contact with his and he cocked his head slightly to one side. "Relax, Carter. We're only dancing and Petey's not here, remember?"

She looked up at him with her eyes wide open in surprise and started to speak, but he interrupted her. "Like you said, let's just enjoy the moment. Shall we?"

She shook her head in agreement and tried to relax. She looked around the room and smiled as she met Daniel's eyes and seeing his expression, immediately began reminding herself "_General_ O'Neill, Carter, GENERAL O'Neill." Then as she turned to smile at Jack again she gave herself another warning. _'Be careful, Colonel, the whole damned SGC is watching!'_

Carol sat in her chair and quietly watched them as they swirled around the room. Colonel Carter's smile seemed equally as bright as Jack's and after a brief moment of awkwardness they seemed _extremely_ comfortable with each other. She couldn't help wondering if there was more there than either of them were admitting. Suddenly she saw Jack stop in the middle of the floor. He released Sam and reached for his phone placing his other hand on his ear to shut out the noise. Sam watched his face intently, her eyes searching his, as he spoke briefly into the phone.

Carol could see the disappointment in his eyes from across the room as Jack snapped the phone shut and leaned in close to speak to Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I have to get back to the base."

"Trouble, Sir?" She felt his hand pressing gently on her back, guiding her off the floor and back toward the table, his uniform rubbing gently against the bare skin of her shoulder.

"One of the teams is stuck off-world. I don't know much more than that."

"Of course, Sir."

They returned to the table and Sam started to sit down. Daniel looked up with questioning eyes as he picked up on the change in Jack's attitude. "What's going on guys?"

"I'm needed back at the base." Carol looked up at him in surprise. "I'm sorry, Carol. Would you mind if Daniel and Teal'c take you home?"

"Well, I guess that's ok. You won't be coming back when you're finished, Jack?"

"I'm not sure. These things always seem to take longer than you think they should. Daniel, have you seen Siler?"

"Uh, yeah earlier."

"Could you find him and get him over here?"

"Sure, Jack." Daniel rose and started to weave between the tables in search of Siler. A few minutes later Siler was standing at attention at the table.

"Sir?"

"Siler! Sorry to interrupt your evening, but I need you back on base as soon as you can get there."

"Yes, Sir General. I'll leave right away." He saluted, turned on his heels and headed back to his own table.

"Oh, Siler, give my regrets to your wife."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm sure she'll understand."

Jack smiled and nodded, then turned back to the group at the table. "Daniel, you and Teal'c see that Carol has a good time and get her home safe if I don't make it back. Carter you're with me."

All four faces looked at him in mild surprise and Sam seemed a bit uncomfortable at Carol's intense stare, but it only lasted a split second, then she stood and responded with a sharp, "Yes, Sir!" Carol watched the interaction closely, Jack's social personality had completely disappeared and he had obviously taken command of the situation, whatever it was. She could see by their faces and their reaction to him that they trusted him completely and obeyed him without question. It wasn't totally unexpected, he was after all, a General, but there was something more there it seemed, something deeper. She watched silently as Sam crossed the small space and stood waiting at Jack's side.

"Are you sure we can't help, Jack?"

"No thanks, Daniel. This appears to be a simple technical problem. I think we can handle it. You guys stay and enjoy the party." He leaned over and placed his hand over Carol's giving it a gentle squeeze. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but she saw the thought turn to apology followed quickly by a tense smile as he glanced around the table and then spoke to her softly. "Enjoy yourself and I'll call you later. I'm sorry about this, it kind of goes with the job."

"It's ok, Jack. Do what you need to do." And she sent him a brilliant smile that made Carter's stomach clinch slightly. Her cheeks suddenly felt hot and red as she saw a twinkle spawn in Jack's eyes and he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Carol's cheek. He held her gaze for a moment longer and then turned to search the crowd for Siler as Carter picked up her bag to follow him.

Jack caught sight of Siler approaching and pointed toward the exit. The tall, lanky Sergeant nodded his head in understanding and changed his path to the one indicated by the General. Jack turned his head slightly toward Sam. "Let's go, Carter."

"Yes, Sir, I'm ready." And she fell in step beside him, beginning to agree with Teal'c assessment of her footwear as they made their way across the room to the staircase and she attempted to match the General's stride. Several heads turned to watch the pair as they hurriedly crossed the room. It was a familiar site to most of the Air Force personnel and they silently wondered what was happening at the SGC to pull the General and his 2IC away from the party. Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances wondering basically the same thing. Who was in trouble? Who needed Jack and Sam to save them this time? Daniel turned, suddenly aware of Carol's eyes watching him and smiled at her warmly.

"Un, sorry about this Carol. I hope you don't mind Teal'c and I filling in for Jack."

"No, of course not - it's much nicer than being sent home in a cab! Does this happen often?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty often, I guess. Jack's in charge at the base, so if anything happens…."

"Ah, I see. And Colonel Carter?"

"Well, she's the expert on the…" he paused searching for the right word, the word to replace the one he _couldn't_ say and wouldn't reveal anything more than their standard cover story "…telemetry equipment or something like that." He renewed his smile trying to put her at ease and forced the conversation into another direction hoping to avoid any further questions regarding Jack and the base. "Would you like to dance, Carol?"

"Yes, thank you, Daniel." Daniel took her hand and led her onto the floor hoping that Jack returned soon.


	4. Approaching the Void

**_Tangled Web_ - 4. Approaching the Void**

Jack didn't try to hide the smirk on his face as he glanced at Carter. She had ripped her shoes off as soon as she was seated in the truck and now sat slowly massaging her feet in silence.

"Nice shoes, Carter."

Sam snapped her head up and glared at the sarcasm in his voice. "You're just full of compliments tonight aren't you...Sir?" She held the glare until he turned back towards her allowing him to feel the full effect.

"I do what I can." He remarked innocently. "Not intended for long walks, eh?"

"I wasn't expecting to go on a mission, Sir, just a party!"

He chuckled softly and then continued. "Look, Carter, I'll head straight to the control room. You can meet me there after you've changed."

"Yes, Sir. What's going on?"

"SG-5 is stranded off-world. Something about the DHD and they can't dial home. Randall's injured; we need to get it fixed and retrieve them as soon as possible."

"How badly?"

"That's all I know until we get there, but they wouldn't have called me if it wasn't serious."

"You're right, Sir."

"Sorry to have to pull you away from the party, Carter."

"No, it's fine, Sir." She went silent for a moment then continued timidly. "Carol's very nice."

Jack's eyes moved in a quick darting motion at her unexpected comment as he debated whether to respond or not. "Yes. She is."

Sam was shored up by his answer and decided to continue. "How long have you been dating?"

He shot an almost angry glance her way and quickly returned his attention to driving. "That's not really important, is it?"

She flinched at the tone in his voice, almost as if he'd touched her with a hot poker. "Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to…" Her voice trailed away before she finished her sentence and she fell silent as she turned her gaze to the world outside her window, wondering how they had let this happen. "I was just making conversation. Aren't we friends anymore?"

He clenched his jaw and puckered his lips for a moment before he spoke. There was something…an undercurrent to this conversation that he couldn't identify. She was looking away again, staring blankly out the window. "Changed your mind yet, Carter?"

"Changed my mind?" She turned to face him and their eyes locked. His gaze was intense, angry, almost challenging her to answer her own question. She felt a hint of regret and hoped it didn't reflect in her face as she answered confidently. "No, Sir."

"There you go." He pursed his lips as if he was holding back something he wanted to say and she watched him struggle with it for a moment. An icy silence surrounded them for the next five minutes. Finally O'Neill spoke again. "Nothing I can do to change your mind?"

She turned her head towards him sharply, knowing what that question had cost him and she felt her stomach twist into knots inside her. She continued to stare until he finally turned to look at her again. She smiled at him, somewhat sadly and shook her head. "No, Sir."

He turned away in hurt and frustration and she saw his knuckles go white as he gripped the wheel. "Dammit, Sam." He spoke quietly, but she heard a lot more than those two words as she stared into the darkness.

Several hours later Daniel and Teal'c returned to the SGC and headed straight for the control room. The sergeant told them that Colonel Carter and the General were in his office, but it was unnecessary as Daniel could hear their voices from where he was standing.

"Carter, I've already got one team stranded and now you want me to send _another one_ to the same place?" Jack yelled at her in total disbelief at what she was suggesting.

"Sir, I can't fix it from _here_!"

"For crying out loud! What do you…? NO, Carter! Clear enough? Find another way!"

"Hey, guys! Did we miss something?" Daniel interrupted in a very calm voice. He looked at Sam and Jack, standing on either side of Jack's desk, in a stand-off. They had obviously been arguing for the past few minutes and both were extremely agitated.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?"

"Party's over, Jack. We just thought we'd see if we could help. What's going on?"

"Sorry, Daniel. I don't have time to fill you in right now." He angrily flipped a stray document into the air and placed both fisted hands on his hips as he turned his attention back to Sam.

"Sir, if you'll just let me take a team through, I'm sure I can fix the DHD from the other side!"

"So you've said, Carter, but you don't even know what's wrong with it – And I've already said NO! Do I need to have Daniel translate that for you?"

Daniel flinched at the tone in his voice. "Um, Jack..."

"I know what I need to do, Sir! I've done it a hundred times before!"

"Excuse me!" Both of them turned to look at Daniel. "Can't you just dial up and tell them how to fix it from their end?"

Jack and Sam looked at each other for a moment and then both turned and left the office without a word. Daniel turned to look at Teal'c with his eyebrows raised above his glasses. "What was that?" The Jaffa just shook his head and followed Daniel to the control room.

The next morning Daniel knocked lightly on Jack's door. "Come!" And Daniel entered the room to find Jack working on a pile of paperwork as usual.

"Morning, Jack."

"Morning, Daniel. Something I can do for you?"

"Ah, just dropped by to see how you're doing."

"How I'm doing?"

"Yeah."

"I'm busy Daniel. What's on your mind?"

"Um…. Carol seems very nice."

"Yes, so I've heard."

"How long have you known her?"

"For a while. Was there something you needed, Daniel?" Jack's tone warned Daniel to change the subject and indicated his quickly disappearing patience.

"Well, it's just…she seems very taken with you, Jack. And I was just concerned that you might be _leading her on_…so to speak."

Jack carefully laid down his pen, looked up from his paperwork, squinted his eyes and stared making Daniel squirm in his chair. "Daniel. You're crossing the line here."

"What line?" Daniel made a show of looking innocently around the room and then returned to meet Jack's irritated gaze.

"You know _what line_, Daniel! This is none of your business!"

"Jack, I saw the way you looked at Sam last night. I know as well as you do…."

"That's enough, Daniel!"

"But, Jack…"

"I mean it, Daniel."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but you need to resolve this for both your sakes."

"It _is_ resolved, Daniel. Sam is getting married and I'm seeing Carol - end of discussion." Jack picked up his pen and returned to his paperwork – anyone else would have gotten the message but…

Daniel sat in silence for a while just staring at Jack and watching him pretend to work on the papers on his desk. After a few minutes Daniel spoke quietly."You love her, Jack."

"_Daniel_. _Enough_." The tone of his voice was very familiar to Daniel, the warning _very_ real.

"Ok, ok." Daniel held up his hands in surrender. "So what were you arguing about when we got back here last night?"

"You were there."

"Ah…yes, I was. It seemed to a bit out of proportion for the circumstances."

"What does that mean?"

"You were both _way_ too angry just to be discussing the DHD. That's not normally the way the two of you solve problems." Daniel could see Jack's eyes darkening and he could feel the impending eruption rising as he sat across the desk from Jack. He was pushing Jack's buttons and he knew it, problem was he never could tell when to stop until it was too late.

Jack held his pen in both hands, thumbs pressing inward until the pen snapped in half with a loud cracking sound that caused Daniel to jump in his chair. He calmly laid the pieces down on his desk and turned dark eyes upward to meet Daniel's. "Get out, Daniel."

"Jack!"

"Right now, Daniel. GET OUT!"

Daniel stared into his friend's eyes for another long moment then stood dejectedly from his chair and opened the door. "She's not married yet and…you love her, Jack." Then he stepped through and closed the door behind him without waiting for Jack to respond.. He stood in the hall lost in thought, shaking his head at the situation, wishing his two friends would do _something_ before it was too late. Suddenly there was a loud crash on the other side of the door and Daniel ducked automatically. '_Well at least he waited until I was out of the room,_' he thought and walked away heading straight for Sam's lab.

Daniel sat across the lab table from Sam having basically the same conversation he had just finished with Jack and getting basically the same denial. He was fairly frustrated as she pretended to work and ignore him just as Jack had done. He had been gently skirting the issue with no results and as he watched her ignore him he decided he'd change tactics.

She was still working, looking into her microscope as they talked and had been answering him almost absent-mindedly since he'd come in; he was counting on her to do that now. "Sam, do you love Jack?" He questioned in a calm, casual tone of voice.

"Yes, of course." She stopped short but didn't look up, realizing what she'd said but deciding she would pretend she _hadn't_ said it.

"Well then?"

"What?" Now she looked up and pretended to be totally confused.

"You're not fooling me, Sam., you just admitted you love Jack."

"What? _I did not_!"

"Did." He waited for her to respond and she did open her mouth to speak, but the words never came. After a few moments of silence, Daniel continued. "Don't you see what you're doing, Sam? He loves you so much he'd never stand in your way. _He thinks_ you love Pete and that you _don't_ love him. Is that true?" His question was answered only by complete silence. He softened his voice as he spoke to her again. "All you have to do is tell him, Sam."

"Tell him what, Daniel? _That I love him_? That a day doesn't go by that I don't wish we were together? That I'm happier when I'm with him? Is that what you think I should do? You're immersed in a dream, Daniel, a fantasy! Nothing would change. Nothing _can_ change and we both know that, even if _you_ don't. It's not even true Daniel! We've made our decisions. I'm marrying Pete and he's with…Carol."

"You already talked to him, didn't you?" She lowered her eyes and refused to look at him. "When? Last night? Is that why you two were at each other's throats when we got here?"

"We were arguing over taking a team through the Stargate, that's all."

"That was more than an argument over the DHD, Sam, and _you_ know it!"

"I'm sorry that you're not happy with my decision, Daniel, but it is _my_ _decision_."

"I just want you to be happy, Sam, _both of you_. You at least deserve a chance to see if you belong together before you do something as permanent as getting married. And if last night is any indication of what things are going to be like around here in the near future…you need to find out soon…before it really is too late!"

Sam looked at him with tears threatening to spill from her eyes and frustration manifesting itself prominently from her head to her toes. She glanced down at the sparkling diamond on her hand as her thumb moved to rub against the backside of the ring – the ring that indicated her promise to Pete. "It's _already_ too late, Daniel."

Daniel released an exaggerated sigh and studied Sam. "Then why don't I believe you?"

Her posture told him that she wasn't going to say anymore and he would just be wasting his time. He stood up and left her lab closing the door behind him. He started down the hall to his office when a thought occurred to him and he quickly retraced his steps to stand outside her door. He could hear her mumbling, cursing softly and then a massive crash as something came to an abrupt stop against the wall. Daniel ducked involuntarily, frowned, shook his head and walked away.


	5. Signs of Turmoil

**_Tangled Web_ - 5. Signs of Turmoil**

For the next few weeks, Daniel kept his thoughts to himself and watched as things slowly began to spiral out of control. Jack grew grumpier by the day. He yelled and screamed at the slightest problem and the sergeant assigned to him tried in vain to avoid him. His work was done, the teams were safe and the world of SGC proceeded without a hitch. It was just quite a bit more unpleasant than it had to be. He stopped eating meals with SG1, although occasionally he did meet Teal'c and he stayed on base a lot later than normal, holed up in his office mumbling over the massive amount of paper work he had inherited with his promotion_. And he stopped visiting Sam's lab._

Sam stayed in her lab unless she was assigned an off world mission and she also stopped eating meals with her friends. She would occasionally met Teal'c for lunch, but Daniel and the General were apparently _off_ her list. She spent her off hours with Pete and whenever Daniel called to try and get her re-involved with the team she declined, sometimes with a legitimate excuse and sometimes not. On missions she was all business and her mood reminded Daniel of Jack's dark ones. She'd stopped smiling. Her work was done, her team was safe and she worked more or less her normal hours. She didn't stop in to see the General as she had in the past and when they did have to interact, it was strained and sometimes volatile. Things had definitely changed.

Daniel sat in his office silently working on a translation. Teal'c sat in a chair nearby reading a book Daniel had given him on North American Animals. Suddenly the phone rang to life and Daniel lifted the receiver to his ear and responded. "Daniel Jackson."

"Dr. Jackson, you're needed in the control room, Sir."

Daniel frowned into the phone. He was rarely called to the control room and if so, it was over the base intercom, not the phone.

"What's the problem, Sergeant?"

"It's the General…and Colonel Carter."

"Ohhhh. Ok, we'll be right there." He looked at Teal'c and grimaced. "Let's go Teal'c."

"What has happened Daniel Jackson?"

"I don't know. That was Harriman, I guess Jack and Sam are at it again!"

Daniel stepped into the control room, empty except for Sergeant Harriman, and stopped momentarily. He immediately heard the angry voices coming from Jack's office and looked at the Sergeant with a frown.

"Where is everyone? What's going on?" He paused for a moment listening and then as the voices suddenly became much louder he questioned. "How _long_ has this been going on?"

"I took the liberty of clearing the control room a few minutes ago. They've been up there for over an hour, but it just got…well, _loud_ a few minutes ago."

"Ok. Teal'c looks like we're the Calvary. Don't worry Sergeant. They've always been very…_vocal_. I'm sure everything's fine, just a disagreement of some sort." Daniel's explanation and calm attitude seemed to reassure the Sergeant. He probably thought they were going to kill each other from the sound of the angry voices reverberating from Jack's office. Teal'c and Daniel had heard it before, but never quite this extreme.

They started up the stairs to Jack's office and the voices became louder. Daniel looked at Teal'c, dread evident on his face. "I think we should ask for hazard pay for this!"

"I agree, Daniel Jackson. This seems to be happening with increased frequency."

"Yeah. We've got to stop it somehow."

"I do not believe we can stop these occurrences, only postpone them. I believe it is up to O'Neill and Colonel Carter to put this to rest."

Daniel shook his head in agreement, crossed the briefing room and took a deep breath as he flung open Jack's office door. The action caused both Sam and Jack to stop short and look in his direction bringing a sudden welcome quiet to the room.

"Daniel, it _is_ customary to KNOCK!" Jack shouted at him venomously.

"Sorry, Jack, didn't think you'd hear me. What's going on?" He looked from Jack to Sam, both obviously at a high level of anger. "Never mind, I think it's time for a break whatever this is!"

"Get out, Daniel. This is SGC business that doesn't involve you!" Jack's tone was cold and hard, warning him that there was no room for discussion.

"Is that right? Well, Harriman must agree – he cleared the control room ten minutes ago. _Jack, what the hell is going on?"_

"He did _what_!" Jack screamed and started for the door. Teal'c stepped into his path.

"O'Neill, may I be of assistance?"

"Yes, Teal'c you can get out of my way!"

"Sergeant Harriman is doing his duty as best he can, O'Neill."

"_What does that mean_?"

"You have never before addressed Colonel Carter in this manner. It is most unlike you, O'Neill. What has happened?"

Jack looked into the calm eyes of his Jaffa friend and noted that the eyebrow was raised to extreme heights. "We were just discussing…I guess we got a little carried away."

"A _little_…?" Daniel questioned. "Jack, Sam sit down! We have to stop this now before it gets any worse. What is up with you two?"

"I don't take orders from you, Daniel. I'm in charge here."

"Yes, you are, Jack. I'm just asking you to calm down for a few minutes so we can discuss this. Sam?"

"I don't take orders from you either and I don't want to sit down!" Daniel felt the taste of panic rising in his throat, suddenly afraid that military discipline had finally broken down. He hated it most of the time, but Jack and Sam would be dangerously unpredictable without it.

Jack stared at Sam for a long time, the anger slowly dissipating, and then he sat heavily in his chair. "Sit down, Carter." Jack had regained most of his calm, his voice now soft and even.

Daniel released the breath that had been captured in his chest and watcher Carter closely, knowing instinctively she was about to challenge Jack's order. He couldn't figure why though, maybe it was just a "knee jerk" reaction to their earlier disagreement. Looking back at the pair facing off in front of him, he marveled again at how stubborn they both were – all he'd said was "sit down!"

"With all due respect, Sir, I prefer to stand." Daniel flinched. The military mode had returned, but 'respect' wasn't quite what was reflected in Carter's voice.

Daniel saw Jack clench his jaw and braced himself for whatever might be coming as Jack placed both hands on his desk and stood to his full height, towering over Major Carter in his most intimidating persona. Jack's eyes narrowed and he locked his gaze with Sam's making Daniel tense and cough nervously.

"O'Neill." Even Teal'c sensed the explosive nature of the situation and was attempting to intervene, which _he_ almost never did. Now Daniel was _extremely_ nervous…_if Teal'c was worried_…Daniel suddenly found himself trying to work out a strategy to place himself between Jack and Sam…if they continued at this rate himself or preferably Teal'c would have to step in.

Jack was still staring directly at Sam, but he wasn't moving. In fact the only detectable movement in either of them was the slight movement of muscles in Jack's face as he clenched his jaw tighter and tighter.

"This isn't the garden club, Colonel. In case you've forgotten, it's the _United States Air Force_ and when I came to work this morning _I_ was in charge of this facility. Now, unless you have orders to the contrary…Sit down!"

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but Jack cut her off. "Carter! One more word and I swear I'll have you thrown in the brig!" Sam looked as if her head was going to explode any second, but for once, she remained quiet.

"And Carter, you're right, you _don't_ take orders from Dr. Jackson, but you will damn well follow _my_ orders. Is that clear, _Colonel_?" Jack wasn't shouting, but his voice was 'booming' and he was very intimidating – the three people standing in that room knew him better than anyone, but they had never really seen Jack like this. This powerful, threatening, 'don't challenge me' _GENERAL_ _O'NEILL _mode was new and they had front row seats for its premiere.

Jack watched as his three teammates subconsciously took a step back and although he should have been pleased, he wasn't. His gaze hadn't eased up the slightest bit and Carter had seemed to stand taller as Jack continued to stare at her, silently defying him, while he waiting for her to respond.

"Yes, Sir!" Finally her voice broke the strained silence.

"Now put your ass in that chair, Colonel or I'll have Teal'c do it for you!" Sam's eyes widened in surprise as she turned slowly to look at Teal'c, who was staring straight ahead, and then to Daniel who was tilting his head slowly to one side and finally looking back to Jack.

"Yes, Sir." And she dropped silently into the chair, still trying to rein in her resistance as Jack lowered his dominating frame into his own chair.

Daniel breathed a ragged sigh of relief and began to look around the room. On the desk were the remnants of two lunches. Jack's paperwork was strewn on the desk and the floor as if a sudden, violent wind had rearranged the documents, but Daniel suspected that Jack had created the disarray, his anger flaring recklessly into the air around them, disturbing all in it's path.

"Ok…so, you guys were having lunch…" He paused momentarily, looking back and forth between them, trying to reconstruct the events of the last hour, "and…and you got into an argument. I wasn't here for Jack to intimidate and…Sam wouldn't back down. Am I right so far?" He stopped and waited for an answer. Neither of them spoke or looked at him, it appeared they were now burned out from their argument and not interested in explaining. "Well?"

"NO!" Jack suddenly spit out the word. Daniel did not respond but looked to Sam who had responded at the same time, but with the opposite answer.

"Yes." She spoke again softly never looking up from her sudden, intense study of her hands.

"Right. Well, you two gave the control room crew enough gossip to last a few years! Unlike Teal'c and myself, they aren't used to your little _idiosyncrasies;_ they thought you were going to shoot each other! I'm afraid you both have embarrassed yourselves unless we can find a way to fix this."

"We're not _fixing_ anything, Daniel. I'm in charge here and I'll yell at who I damn well please!"

"It is unnecessary to yell, O'Neill."

"Teal'c! Sometimes it is!" He spoke louder than he had intended and his voice reverberated off the walls of the small office.

"Ok. Ok. Is this business? Or is it…something else?" He looked from one to the other – neither one responding. "_Ok. Something else_. Then we need to settle this _somewhere_ else – not on base. Agreed?" Both shook their heads in agreement.

"Ok, good. Can we let this go for now and meet later…how about your place, Jack? I think we should discuss this without involving the rest of the base, just the four of us. What do you say? I think that would be best for both of you."

"Yeah, ok." He agreed somewhat regrettably, paused and then continued. "Why the _hell_ are you here anyway, Daniel?"

"Um. Sergeant Harriman called me, Jack."

Jack cocked his head and waited for Daniel to explain

"He was…concerned. Better me than the SF's don't you think? I guess he didn't want to see Sam, or _you_ thrown in the brig. I suspect he thought I…_we_,' he corrected and indicated himself and Teal'c, "had seen you two go at it before since we've been on the same team for seven years."

Sam looked up wide-eyed realizing for the first time that he was right. She had been standing toe to toe with the General, her commanding officer, although she was fighting with _Jack. _"General? Sir, I am sorry. I meant no disrespect, it just got…I let myself…well…_I'm truly sorry_, Sir."

'_Ok! Good'_ thought Daniel, but as he turned to look at Jack the smile that had just started to dominate his face suddenly disappeared and he thought he saw that _other_ General O'Neill returning. Jack didn't look like he was going to let this drop. Jack's hard scowl was still directed at Sam and Daniel admired the fact that she attempted to communicate at all.

Daniel and Teal'c waited for Jack to relax; to forgive Sam for whatever she'd done or said – she did, after all, seem sincere, just as earnest as she had been at the height of the argument. Daniel lowered his eyes and started to smile as he saw "_that look_" beginning to form in Jack's eyes – the one that meant that _this _(whatever it was) was truly over and they _would_ return to normal. But just as suddenly…it disappeared and the cold, angry scowl returned as the "other" General took over and spoke harshly to Sam.

"Dismissed! _Colonel_."

Daniel sighed to himself and spoke to his friends again. "Ok, then. Let's all go down to the commissary and have some dessert." Jack looked at him as if he'd finally lost his mind. "You _need_ to put up a front for those people out there, Jack. You don't have to tell them anything, but you _damn well better_ put up a front and show them you both haven't lost your minds."

Frustrated, Jack raised his eyes toward the ceiling and let out a sigh. "All right. Give me a minute." Jack stood and turned his back on the group while they filed out into the briefing room. Sam stood alone for a moment trying to regain her composure while Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks and waited for them to complete their transition back to professional military mode.

Jack started toward his office door, but suddenly changed his mind. He was still angry and a slice of pie wasn't going to fix that. The argument flashed again through his mind and his anger increased exponentially. Damn, Daniel for interfering anyway! He _was_ in charge here and no one was going to order him around, not Carter and certainly not Daniel!

Jack stopped at the threshold and looked at his team waiting for him to join them as his anger threatened to consume him again. "Go without me, I've got work to do." Carter spun on her heels to meet his steely gaze and saw the anger he held in check rising again to the surface.

"Jack!" Daniel called out in exasperation.

"Send Harriman in here, Daniel." It was an order with no room for interpretation. He turned and retreated into his office, slamming the door behind him. The rest of the team exchanged brief glances, Sam's eyes raging with her own renewed anger and then changing slightly as a bit of sadness seeped through.

"He just needs to calm down, Sam."

She looked at him with hardened eyes not even trying to conceal the anger there, "Yeah, right!"

A few minutes later, the rest of SG1 walked through the control room and Sergeant Harriman stood with his mouth slightly ajar. Daniel smiled at him in his normal fashion as they passed. "We'll be in the commissary if you need us, Walter."

"Yes, Sir." And as Daniel passed him Walter smiled and raised a thumbs up his way.

Suddenly, Daniel stopped and regretfully turned back to Harriman. His hand slid from just below his nose to cup his chin and after a brief pause, he moved it to run through his hair as he grimaced slightly and looked up at the Sergeant. "He wants to see you, Walter." He thought he saw a dreaded expression flash across the Sergeant's face, but the man recovered quickly.

"Yes, Sir. Just as soon as I get the control room manned."

"Uh, yeah…don't take too long, ok?"

He nodded and then immediately lifted the phone to his ear as Sam, Daniel and Teal'c headed down the hallway to the commissary.


	6. Aftermath

**_Tangled Web_ - 6. Aftermath**

They stepped into the elevator and Daniel pressed the button that would take them to the commissary floor. Teal'c stood silently watching Sam as she struggled to control the anger and emotions threatening to spill over. Suddenly she stepped forward and pressed another button.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"This won't solve anything, Daniel and you know it. The General's right, I have work to do. I need to get back to my lab."

"But, Sam…"

Daniel turned his gaze to Teal'c, mouth open; hoping the big Jaffa would assist him. Teal'c only stared with his typical raised eyebrow and didn't speak. Returning his gaze to Sam, he saw instead the military persona of Colonel Carter and dropped his head in defeat.

"Well, so much for saving face." He muttered.

"What?" Sam snapped, her voice still sharp with anger.

"I said, "_so much for saving face_." Jack's the commander of this base, Sam. You're his 2IC. We've worked with him so long I think we tend to forget that he's responsible for _everyone and everything_ _now_ – not just SG1. Those people _heard _you. You can't think that's a good thing!"

"It happens, Daniel. We disagree on some things." She seemed calm, but she was still avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah…from the sound of it, that was more than a disagreement. Are you absolutely sure that what they heard will convince them this was a _professional _disagreement? And even if you have decided to ignore your careers, we need to fix this, Sam, before it destroys you both."

Carter raised her eyes to meet his and he involuntarily backed away from what he saw there. She turned to Teal'c and then returned to Daniel, "I don't think it _can_ be fixed. I told you, it's too late."

"We need to try, Sam. I'll try to help; I swear I will. You promised you'd meet and discuss this."

"Yes, I did, but I don't think it's going to help. I don't think anything will change."

"Ok." He decided to ignore the second part of her reply and focused on the first. "We'll work it out, you'll see."

"Don't forget who you're dealing with, Daniel." Doubt filled her voice as she reflected on the stubborn single-mindedness of Jack O'Neill. "Once he's made up his mind…"

"That's not true, Sam. Jack has always valued our judgment and even when he didn't agree, _he listened_."

"Right!" She laughed, unable to believe the words she was hearing fall so easily from Daniel's lips. "You've been away too long, Daniel. _He never listened_. He wants his own way and he's used to having it."

Daniel dropped his head and leaned back against the cold wall of the elevator. She was right and wrong at the same time and _she_ knew it. He also knew _she_ wasn't given to relinquishing once she got her back up either. They were both stubborn and willful and together an almost unbeatable force _but opposed_? He didn't even want to think about it. If they couldn't find a way to resolve this, if they couldn't work out whatever was affecting their relationship, Cheyenne mountain wouldn't be nearly big enough for both of them. They watched silently as Sam exited the elevator and walked down the hallway towards her lab.

Daniel rubbed one hand over his face and turned to Teal'c. "This isn't good, Teal'c."

"I agree. O'Neill and Colonel Carter have reached a crossroads. It is unadvisable to have two such capable warriors standing against each other."

"You're right about that! What the hell are they arguing about? Do you have any ideas?"

"I do not, but Colonel Carter has been most upset lately."

"What? When? Did she say something?"

"I am unsure what is involved, Daniel Jackson. I state only what I have observed."

"Then she didn't say anything?"

"She has not. Were you not aware of her anxiety at our recent ceremonial gathering?"

Daniel frowned, confused at what Teal'c was referring to. "Oh, the party! No! Were you?"

"Indeed."

"I thought she enjoyed herself, although now that you mention it she did seem a bit tense." Teal'c nodded his head in agreement. "I assumed it was just nerves or maybe the fact that Pete was there…and so was Jack."

Teal'c again nodded, but did not speak. "Well, whatever it is we have to get to the bottom of this – hopefully before they get into another face-off."

"I agree, however, they are both strong willed and I do not expect them to give in easily."

"No, no, neither do I."


	7. Cease Fire

Tangled Web - _7 Cease Fire_

Jack set the plate of burgers on the picnic table and took another long drink of beer. Daniel and Teal'c sat close by chatting and laughing. It was forced behavior, they were trying to lighten Jack's mood.

"Well, food's ready. Where the hell is Carter?"

"Um, I'm sure she's on her way." Jack threw a dark, piercing stare at Daniel.

"She's usually here before you guys. You sure she's coming."

"She'll be here, Jack." But Daniel was beginning to wonder if Sam had changed her mind and would in fact, _not_ be showing up. He couldn't believe she would do that, it would just make things worse. "I'll give her a call, see what's holding her up."

A few minutes later Daniel snapped his cell phone shut and looked up at Jack. "She's just down the street, she'll be here in a couple of minutes."

Sam walked into the backyard feeling as if she were walking blindfolded into a minefield. All her senses were on alert as she carefully carried the box in her hands. It was a peace offering of sorts, the General's favorite cake. She wanted this to be over, she wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, but in her heart she knew it wasn't possible.

"Hey guys! Sir!" She called out to them as she rounded the corner of the house, trying to make her voice as cheerful and relaxed as possible.

"Sam, hey! Hurry up and grab a plate before it gets cold. The burgers are delicious!"

She smiled and allowed her eyes to travel to Jack's face, "They look great, Sir!"

"What's in the box, Carter?" His eyes were emotionless pools, cold and dark as he surveyed her. There was not a trace of the warmness that usually greeted her smile and she knew instantly he was still angry.

"Cake, Sir. I thought we could have dessert later."

"Ah! Good. Thanks." And the cold spread between them. All of them felt it, hated it and wanted it to go away, but only Jack and Sam could fix it – and Daniel wasn't sure anymore, if they _even_ wanted to.

They'd finished their meal and moved to the more comfortable lawn chairs. Jack and Sam were sipping on beer while Daniel and Teal'c chose iced tea as the drink of the day. An uneasy silence had fallen over the small group as they sat close together in the waning light.

Daniel's thoughts were on his two friends and how he could help them resolve their differences. He firmly believed they just needed to talk it out; the trick was getting them to _actually_ talk. His gaze traveled from one to the other of them checking their faces and body language. Jack was tense. He had tried to act his normal self all day, but whenever he spoke to Carter his voice was noticeably strained. Carter wasn't much better. She smiled and talked easily with himself and Teal'c but with Jack she was defensive. He sighed and looked at Teal'c who nodded his head in answer to the unasked question. It was going to be up to him so he might as well get started, there was no telling how long this would take or how _quickly_ it would end.

"So…who wants to go first?" Jack and Sam snapped up their heads in unison and with almost the same look of foreboding on their faces.

"Well?" Silence engulfed them as Jack and Sam fidgeted but neither indicated they had any intention of speaking. "Come on guys, you promised we'd try this."

Silence.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Daniel! What are you now, the local psychoanalyst?"

"Come on, Jack. You and Sam are at each other's throats all the time! We're supposed to be a team! We've _been_ a team for years. Something's obviously changed. What?"

Daniel raised his eyes to meet Jack's and he could see the dark storm clouds brooding there. Jack was telling Daniel silently that he already knew the answer to that question and he had no intention of answering it aloud in front of Teal'c and Carter. Daniel sighed and held the stare trying not to back away from Jack's piercing gaze.

"Ok, guess we'll do this the hard way." He looked at Jack and spoke quietly, "Do you still trust Sam?"

Jack looked at him, his mouth slightly open in shock at the question. "Yes, she's…"

And looking up at her for the first time he completed his sentence without sarcasm. "a fine officer."

"Ok, good so far. Do you still consider her your friend?"

Jack's gaze immediately returned to Sam. She met his eyes and knew what he was about to do. She was still thinking about it when he asked sarcastically, "Changed your mind, Carter?"

She looked away quickly and didn't answer.

Daniel watched as she turned away and saw a strange look on her face, one he didn't recognize. "About what?" He asked.

Jack waited for her to answer and when she didn't, he turned to Daniel and answered his question. "Friends? I don't know. I don't think so." Then waving his beer bottle in the air he continued, "Apparently…it doesn't matter." Jack dropped his head and stared at the ground below his feet. "She's leaving."

"Leaving? Oh! You mean…_getting married_?"

"No, Daniel. Leaving. As in requesting re-assignment, leaving the team, Cheyenne Mountain, hell maybe even the whole damned Air Force!"

"What?" The shock was apparent in Daniel's face as he turned surprised blue eyes on Sam.

"But, why?" He held Sam's gaze with his own as he listened to Jack.

"Beats the hell out of me. That's what I've been trying to find out!" Sam still sat silently watching, unwilling to enter the conversation. "I can't _order_ her to tell me and every time I try to _talk_ to her about it we end up in a screaming match! Isn't that right, _Colonel_?"

Sam turned a steely gaze on him. She couldn't believe he was pulling rank on her! At least he was trying to; he'd done the same thing the last time they "_discussed_" the situation. "Yes, Sir." The words were as hollow and cold as if she'd dragged them from the depths of a long forgotten winter.

Jack threw his hands in the air dramatically and looking at Daniel asked, "See? _I ask you_, did you _ever_, in your _wildest dreams_, imagine a time when _Carter_ would have _nothing_ to say?"

Something about that little performance got under her skin and she spoke without thinking. "Well, I _never_ thought _I'd_ see the day when _you_ had to hide behind your _rank_ to win a fight!" And then with emphasis, added, "_General_!"

"Carter!"

Daniel held his hand up to Jack as he spoke to Sam. "Guys! Wait! So, is that it? Is that all you have to say, '_Yes, Sir'_?" Daniel watched her in amazement, refusing to believe that she was going to allow this to continue. He was beginning to see why Jack had been so frustrated. "Because I agree with Jack, Sam. I'd like to know why you're leaving and so would Teal'c."

"Indeed!"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, that's all I have to say."

Jack was watching and suddenly his rage exploded and spread like wildfire. Before Daniel or Teal'c could say anything he was shouting out his frustration at Sam. "The hell it is, Carter! I want to know _why_ you want to leave! You just suddenly take a 180-degree turn and expect us _not_ to ask any questions! How can you just quit without giving us a reason! You're needed at the SGC. Dammit, I need to know why!"

"We've been through this before, General, my reasons are personal. And with all due respect, Sir, I'm not _required_ to explain."

He could hear the tone of Sam's voice changing as she locked eyes with his. "Bull shit!" Snapped Jack so sudden that Daniel visibly jumped. "I need more than that, Colonel!"

"Jack, please!" Daniel's voice was soft and soothing in direct opposition to Jack's bellowing anger. "Sam?" He waited for her to look up at him, and then continued. "You must know we'd only want the best for you, just tell us why."

"I just have to, Daniel. I'm getting married!"

"There are plenty of married soldiers at the SGC, Carter!" Jack's voice barked out his counterpoint as rapidly as bullets were expelled from his P-90.

Daniel looked up at him, thinking _'yep, been here before'_ and then back to Sam. "He's right, Sam."

"Yes, Sir." She ignored Daniel completely and answered Jack submissively, stubbornly but refusing to argue.

Her uncharacteristic behavior seemed to be the catalyst for Jack's anger just as surely as if she'd poured gasoline on a fire. Daniel was unprepared for the reaction as Jack flared out of control for the second time. "Dammit, Carter! Don't "_yes, sir_" me! I need answers! Not damned protocol! Don't you dare sit there and lie to _me_!"

Daniel recoiled, taken by surprise at Jack's extreme reaction. '_What just happened? What did I miss?'_ he thought as he looked back and forth between his two friends who were once again on the verge of mayhem. He had been on the receiving end of Jack's wrath on more than one occasion, but he had never known him to direct it towards Sam.

Suddenly something occurred to him and he spoke up before Jack could say more. "Guys, something's not right here. I thought this _wasn't_ _work_. I thought this was something else…something the two of you couldn't discuss." His eyes now clouded with even more confusion as he looked to Jack and then Sam. "_Well_?"

Jack avoided his glare and then completely turned his back on the group, lifting his beer to his lips and running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Yeah."

Daniel directed his attention to Sam who now sat elbows on knees intensely studying her shoes, rolling her beer bottle slowly in her hands and rocking ever so slightly. Then he turned to Jack still standing with his back to them, totally still except for his head, which was moving slowing side to side in disbelief. Every muscle in his body was tensed to the max and he appeared more frustrated than Daniel had ever seen him.

As Daniel watched them, he began to have serious doubts if this had been a good idea after all. He suddenly felt that he was interfering in something _too_ personal, that he and Teal'c shouldn't be here. He glanced at Teal'c who looked a bit puzzled but otherwise remained his normal stoic self.

"Look, guys, maybe I was wrong. Maybe Teal'c and I can't help with this, but it's having a marked effect on you two _and the SGC_. Why don't we leave and…you can talk about it alone?"

"No, Daniel! There's nothing to discuss. I've made my decision. I'm leaving. You all just have to accept that."

"But Sam…" He was beginning to feel the same frustration that Jack had been dealing with. "_Why_? Did Jack…_do_ something?"

Jack shot Daniel a seething glare and yelled, "Hey!" Daniel shrugged his shoulders and held out both hands to Jack in a questioning gesture, then turned again to Sam.

"No. Pete just doesn't want me working at the SGC…"

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know. He just insists on it. It's a condition of…."

"A _condition_!" Jack pounced on the word and was across the lawn in two long strides. Grasping Carter's shoulders he lifted her to a standing position locking her gaze with his own. The bottle in her hand dropped aimlessly to the ground and Sam let out an involuntary whimper as he grasped her with strong hands, but Jack ignored it. His eyes were filled with a fury Daniel had never seen and it scared him a bit. "What kind of ass-hole is this guy, Carter? Who proposes marriage on a _conditional_ basis? Can't you see what he's doing to you? _To us_?"

"Sir!" Sam looked at him with panic running rampant in her eyes.

"Don't '_sir'_ me, Sam. I've already told you. This is NOT happening!" The battlefield had suddenly changed and Teal'c and Daniel now stood on the sidelines, forgotten.

Daniel threw a startled glance at Teal'c then stepped back to stand beside him and held his breath as he watched years of buried emotions come rushing to the surface in a blind rage as Sam and Jack's fury uncoiled and came full-blown into the daylight.

"Dammit, Jack! It's done! I can't change it!" Jack could see the pain in her eyes but he wouldn't stop now. He wasn't going to let her leave like this and spend the rest of his life wondering why.

"It's _not_ done! You don't want this, I know you! I won't let some blubbering idiot hold you captive because he's intimidated by your intelligence! Just walk away, Sam! Leave him!"

"NO! I can't!"

"No? Then tell me you love him, Sam. Tell me you love him enough to give up your friends, your career, everything you've worked for, your entire life for cryin' out loud! Tell me you don't love _me_…"

Daniel's eyebrows rose in surprise and he exchanged a look with Teal'c. Jack didn't even know he'd said it…_or_ was so mad, he didn't care.

"_No_, I…"

Sam was holding onto Jack's arms, shaking her head vigorously and suddenly Daniel wanted to stop them. He didn't want to watch this anymore he had to do _something. _As he took a step towards them Teal'c quickly grasped his arm and shook his head, "Do not interfere, Daniel Jackson. There is no danger. They must continue." With great effort Daniel remained still, afraid of the outcome but knowing Teal'c was right, they had to settle this before it destroyed them.

"Make me believe it, Sam and I'll sign the damn papers! You won't hear another word from me!"

Sam raised her eyes to meet Jack's and he could see the slight tremble in her lips. Tears filled her beautiful blue eyes and it took all his strength not to wrap her in his arms, but he was again aware of Daniel and Teal'c standing silently by, watching them as they tossed caution aside and explored whatever had come between them. Suddenly he felt her fingers digging into his arms, asking him silently to stop. His anger began to slip away at her touch but rekindled as quickly as it had waned, as he looked at her face and pictured Sam in a life _he knew_ she didn't want.

"_Why, Sam_?" His hands moved to her shoulders and he shook her gently, "Why are you doing this? Has he got something on you? What? _For God's sake_, Sam! _Tell me_!"

She was tired and hurting. She didn't want to fight anymore and the pleading tone of his voice finally broke down the walls she'd built around herself. She looked into his eyes; her own suddenly filled with sadness. Jack cared about her. She knew it, she'd always known but knowing didn't make it any easier. She was already regretting what she would say, apologizing silently to him with her eyes. "I don't want to…"

Jack watched in confusion as her voice trailed away. "Dammit, Carter, _answer me_!"

"All right!" She snapped the words off as they left her mouth. "He thinks we're…he threatened to ruin your career or…_worse_. I won't let him do…."

"I'm not afraid of Pete Shanahan, Sam."

"_Don't you think I know that?"_ She screamed the words into his face and then dropped her head onto his chest, hiding the tears that were beginning to crawl down her cheeks. And as the final barriers slipped away she almost whispered, "_But I am_."

Daniel's head popped up from where he'd been staring at the ground, his eyes wide in realization and shock. Teal'c looked as if he'd kill the next thing that moved and Jack stood frozen, staring at the top of her head and trying to understand the fear he heard in her voice. After a few long, tense moments he wrapped Sam in the safety of his embrace and turning them slightly away from Daniel and Teal'c he whispered so that only she could hear. "Oh, _God_, Sam! I'll kill him! I swear! What did he do to you?" Jack squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall onto her shoulder, silently cursing himself for his own stupidity.

Daniel stood motionless, watching as Jack comforted Sam, one hand sliding gently up and down her arm pushing the sleeve of her blouse higher each time he stoked her arm. Suddenly Daniel's eyes grew wider and his mouth dropped open as he saw a large purple bruise appear beneath Jack's hand.

"Jack?" Daniel made sure his voice was low and calm as he spoke and as Jack's eyes met his he nodded his head toward Sam's arm. Jack's face showed momentary confusion and then following Daniel's gaze, he saw what Daniel had seen. He gently pushed the sleeve all the way up to her shoulder and saw that the bruise continued beneath her clothing. He turned back to Daniel with a look in his eyes that filled him with fear – _for Pete._ Slowly he closed his eyes and lowered his head into Sam's neck, squeezing her gently against him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sam?" She didn't respond, just continued to cry shamefully, silently into Jack's strong shoulder. "You're not going back there. Ever. You can stay here till we figure out what to do." His voice was calm and reassuring, but his mind was raging and he already had a good idea of what he _wanted_ to do to Shanahan.


	8. Comforting Carter

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm happy to see so many of you still reading. I have to apologize again - my ISP is still only working sporadically and refuses to upload my chapters so it's been tough to update as I would have liked. Today its impossible to even send email! I'm posting this hurriedly from another location, so please forgive any errors and let me know so that I can try and correct them.

At least 2 more chapters remain if you can just be patient and hang with me!

WARNING: Implied violence.Adult themes.Sams tells her story in this chapter and I don't think it's too bad, but warning just in case. All input welcome- so please review.

..._and now on with the story_.

-------------------------------------------

Tangled Web 8. Comforting Carter

Several stormy hours had passed and the men of SG1 now sat in Jack's living room. Jack's anger had only mildly subsided, but Daniel had marveled at his gentleness with Sam as he led her to his bedroom and convinced her that she was safe and needed to rest. Finally she'd given in and after a long while fell into an exhausted sleep with Jack sitting patiently at her side.

"Do you think she needs a doctor? Should I call the base and get someone over here?" Jack looked to Daniel, obviously too upset to make the decision on his own.

"Let's wait until she wakes up. Maybe she'll tell us more then."

"I don't think I _want_ to hear anymore, Daniel. He's done something to her, convinced her she can't fight him, can't get away. We have to fix that and soon."

"How, Jack? We can't let her go back into that situation."

"No, he won't get near her again if I can help it, but there's more than physical damage being done. He's brainwashed her, taken away her confidence, he's almost broken her. What the hell did he do that the Goa'uld couldn't do? I've never seen her like this."

"She's not broken, Jack. She's been fighting you for weeks."

"Yeah. Why was she doing that?"

"He probably used you against her, Jack. That's why she didn't fight him, she was protecting you."

"Me? From _what_? From _him_? I could break him in two without even thinking about it."

"Yes, you could in a fair fight, but you and I both know he probably wouldn't even attempt that. It's like you said, he brainwashed her. Somehow he made her believe he could get to you, hurt you, maybe all of us. Then he alienated her from us which increased his power over her."

Daniel saw a flicker of understanding and then sadness flash across Jack's face. "Just as if she were a prisoner…he…_he tortured her by threatening us_."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Sam!"

"Hey!" She tried to smile at them, knowing that her eyes were puffy from crying and she looked like hell. Her angels. They were just sitting here waiting for her to wake up, protecting her. How had she let Pete separate her from them?

"Feeling better?" Jack smiled broadly at her wanting to give her comfort in any way he could.

"Yeah, some."

"Good. I was just about to send Daniel and Teal'c to get some of your things." He saw fear blossoming in her eyes as he spoke.

"I don't know, Sir…."

"You can't go back there, Sam. We're not going to let you…"

"But…"

"It's ok, I promise. Everything will be ok."

She nodded her head reluctantly, but didn't speak.

"Daniel, you guys get what you need for a few days. We're all staying here till we figure out what to do. I want at least one of us with Sam at all times. Then pick up her stuff and some groceries and head back here. Sam, tell them what you need from your place."

Sam hugged herself, shivering with restrained emotion and started talking quietly to Daniel, giving him a short list of what she needed from her house. Jack took Teal'c aside and instructed him to pull Carter's car into his garage so that it would be out of sight. Then he walked into the kitchen to call the base.

"Pete's out of town, right Sam?"

"Yes."

"Good. Make sure, Daniel, just in case he decided to drop in. If he's there don't go in, just come back here." He handed Carter's keys to Teal'c and they left the house. Jack closed the door and returned to the living room where Carter sat curled up in the corner of the couch. She looked on the verge of tears again and Jack's heart ached as deeply as his anger burned.

"You ok, Carter?"

Sam looked up at him through red, puffy eyes. "_Carter?_ What happened to 'Sam'?"

Jack smiled at her warmly and crossed the room to sit closely beside her on the couch. He placed his arm around her and pulled her against him, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her hair. "You ok, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm better."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. Afraid of what he might do. And I didn't want you to think I was weak."

"Sam…"

"It's the military way, right Jack? I've been trained not to show weakness but I let him scare me. I didn't want you to know."

"How? What did he do to you? You're the strongest woman I know."

"I cared about him, trusted him and like Daniel said, he used that against me and then when he started to threaten you...I could protect you in the field, but in everyday life, every minute - I knew I couldn't do it."

"You heard that? God, Sam, I'm sorry…"

"Some of it but it's ok. I know you guys are just protecting me…it's just that I don't usually _need_ protecting." A small sad smile appeared on her face for a brief moment as she realized the irony of the situation, she could hold her own in battle and protect any of them if she had to, but now, here on earth she needed them to protect her from one angry boyfriend.

"I know. Don't worry, you'll get through this and be stronger than ever but for now, just let me take care of you." She shook her head in agreement and hugged her legs up to her chest, groaning softly as the movement sent a small sliver of unexpected pain through her.

"You're _not_ ok. How bad is it? Do you need a doctor?"

"I'm fine, it's just some bruises."

"How long has this been going on, Sam? And what started it?"

She laughed softly. "I'm not sure I can tell you all of it."

"You can tell me anything, Carter, you know that. Nothing you could say will make any difference in my opinion of you."

She smiled then, really smiled. And for the longest moment she just stared into his eyes remembering all their days together, the battles, the laughter, him saving her, her saving him, his bad jokes and his goofy sense of humor. She felt comforted by those memories and she wrapped them around her like a warm blanket and began to tell O'Neill what happened.

"Things were great at first. We were happy. Pete was sweet and loving but I never really gave myself to him completely and he must have known. You know we always hold back, _we have to_ – there's so much we can't talk about. He didn't like not being included in my work life. He thought I was hiding something from him, something other than military secrets. I suppose over time he convinced himself that I had a lover and it was driving him crazy. He kept asking me if I loved him, if there was anyone else…."

"And you told him there wasn't…"

"Yeah, but he didn't believe it. And then one night we were making love and…" She paused as she felt Jack tense against her. She glanced up at his face and saw that he had closed his eyes and his brow was wrinkled. "I'm sorry, you don't want to hear this..."

He opened his eyes suddenly and looked at her. "Yes, I do. Well, _no I don't_…it's just…I know he hurt you." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Tell me the rest."

"I didn't respond the way he thought I should…"

"What?"

"I already knew I didn't love him as much as I should but I'd made a commitment and I intended to keep it. Honor, you know, all that crap. But I was…sort of…drifting in my mind, going somewhere else…fantasizing and…and I…I wasn't making love _to him_. He was making love to me but _in my mind_ he was someone else. Somehow...he knew." Sam dropped her head as she remembered and shame filled her as the memories rushed vividly back into her mind.

She felt every muscle in Jack tense and caught a slight grimace as it fluttered across his face. "He thought I was cheating on him, he didn't know it was all in my mind. He thought…" She let her voice trail off, unable to complete the sentence.

Jack knew exactly what Pete thought and tried to imagine what he would have felt, it would have crushed him, but he couldn't imagine wanting to hurt her. '_No need to explore that subject any further',_ he silently reprimanded himself, '_concentrate on Sam.'_

He closed his eyes and leaned his head over on top of hers, gently pulling her closer into his embrace, trying desperately to prevent the images she was creating for him from being burned into his memory. He didn't want to re-live this; he didn't want her to re-live it. He didn't want to picture her making love to Pete, or anyone else for that matter. His hand softly stroked her shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss on her hair. She needed to talk this out and even if he didn't want to hear, she needed someone to listen.

They sat quietly for a few moments; each trying to maintain their composure and finally Jack spoke to her softly. "And that was the first time he hit you?"

"No. He didn't hit me. He just got dressed and left without a word. I didn't hear from him for two weeks. He wouldn't return my calls, nothing. Then he just…came back. I came home one day and he was there. I felt so awful, I apologized, tried to explain but he brushed me off, wouldn't talk about it…that's when he made it conditional that I _not_ work at the SGC. He said he couldn't live with that, wouldn't spend his life wondering if I was in your bed instead of at work."

'_My bed?'_ Jack thought and unconsciously tilted his head upward, sighing softly as understanding settled around him. He closed his eyes and made himself listen to her words.

"I wanted it to work and I felt guilty, so I went along with it but after a while I knew it would never work, he would _never_ trust me again. I tried to break it off but I couldn't get away. Every time I tried to put some distance between us he'd pull me back begging me to stay, saying he couldn't live without me and so…I stayed."

"Sam, I'm sorr…"

She cut him off before he could finish his words. "Don't apologize, Jack. You had nothing to do with this. None of this is your fault and I won't even _think_ about letting you take the blame." She looked at him with stern eyes and he looked away from the pain he saw there. "It just slowly got worse after that. Every time I'd go on missions he thought I was with you and he'd fly into an uncontrolled rage, then one day it got the best of him and he slapped me…. hard. I wasn't expecting it and I staggered back against the wall. I called him a bastard and he hit me again before I could react, much harder that time. I fell and he started kicking me."

Jack quickly pulled away from her and turned her so that he could look into her face. Anger greater than any she'd ever seen was clearly evident in his dark, stormy eyes. "Your ribs. He _broke_ your ribs and you told me you did it on the mission…"

"Yeah. What was I supposed to say? 'My boyfriend threw me against the wall because he thinks I'm sleeping with you?' I don't think so and besides I didn't _want_ you to know."

"Your face…you had a bruise the next day that I hadn't noticed before and your lip…" Jack's hand moved to her face as the memory came back to him, his thumb softly stroking her lips, where they'd been cracked and bruised. His stomach threatened to abandon its contents as his mind brought back a picture of Sam in the infirmary the day after her mission, _after_ she'd been cleared and pronounced fit.

He felt like such an idiot, he should have known something was wrong. He should have _made_ her tell him. He remembered wondering why the doctors hadn't found the injuries the day before but she'd said she tripped on the steps at home and must have complicated the minimal injuries she'd received on the mission. The doctors accepted her explanation and he'd trusted them and let it go.

"It just went on like that. Occasionally, he'd lose control. Usually without warning - he'd just 'go off' and I'd be taken by surprise. Most times I recovered quickly enough to avoid anything too serious happening...usually. Then he started threatening you. He threatened to kill you…_all of you_ if I ever said anything and _I knew_ he could do it. I don't know...I thought each time would be the last and afterwards he'd apologize and want to take care of me, but I wouldn't let him. I tried not to let him know I was even hurt. Then yesterday...he came home and said he'd made plans to go out tonight. I told him that I already had plans and when he asked what plans, I told him."

Jack's mouth dropped open and he looked at her in disbelief. "Why did you tell him, Sam? You must have known what he'd think."

"I didn't want to _lie_ to him. I thought that would make his suspicions worse. I thought if I was honest...if I told him I was coming here to meet with all you guys that he would understand that it was a normal team night, nothing more. I thought he'd understand I wasn't hiding anything from him and maybe start to trust me again. But I was wrong. He said ok, that it would be fine and everything seemed normal. We went to bed and I fell asleep. I guess he kept thinking about it, anyway he got up during the night yelling that I was not to come here for any reason ever again. He was in a rage and started hitting me with his fists and his nightstick across my back and legs before I could up. Then I couldn't get away, Jack." She started sobbing in his arms and he felt a tear crawl down his cheek as he held her, closing his eyes against her pain, damning himself for not seeing what was happening to her.

"God, Sam. I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"How could you know? I was hiding it from everyone. I don't want to go back but I'm afraid to stay away. He could hurt you – any of you. No one can be on guard every moment of every day and you know it. If someone is determined enough...I just felt helpless to stop him. I thought everyone would be safe if I stayed with him and left the Air Force."

"You're not helpless, Sam, but you're _not_ going back, not yet anyway. You need to stand up to him someday and take back what he's taken from you, but first you need to heal."

"He'll come here looking for me, Jack. He thinks we're lovers!"

"I know…but he won't be staying long. I can take care of myself. He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise." He hugged her to him, wrapping both his strong arms around her and his calm, soothing voice close to her ear.

She wanted to believe him, she trusted him and if anyone could keep them safe, it was Jack O'Neill. She really didn't feel any better though. She had just succeeded in dragging Jack into her problem, exposing him to the very risk she'd been trying to protect him from; exposing all of them to danger she couldn't control. Turmoil raged within her, wondering when and how Pete would retaliate. Yeah, Jack could take care of himself – _if he saw it coming. _And in the safety of Jack's arms, she realized it was _that _fear that had allowed him to control her.

His voice dragged her back into reality. "How about a shower while I find us something to eat?"

She smiled at him slightly, "Yeah, that sounds good."


	9. Signs of the Spider

_Some of you expressed doubt that Carter would stay in this situation, but let me remind you that otherwise, strong capable women do it everyday. And not only women, men are also victims of abuse. Why? Lots of reasons I'd guess - fear, love, desperation, who knows. It doesn't matter, in the end - what matters is that they finally free themselves and live to tell about it._

_I've read and appreciate each review. Learning about you and myself in the process - they help more than you realize. Thanks so much for your interest. _

A note to "Gray": Maybe you should re-read the story - you're just not _getting_ it.

_Okay, guys or ladies (as the case probably is) going a little darkside now, but only a little.._

_...on with the story._

**Tangled Web 9 Signs of the Spider**

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her then dried her hair with another. She looked in the mirror at the purple splotches and lines that covered her body. She was sickened by her appearance. She'd had lots of bruises before, some worse than this, but they had been battle scars inflicted upon her by the enemy, not by someone who was supposed to love her. Looking around she realized she had only the clothes she'd worn today and pulling the towel tighter she opened the door and yelled for Jack. He came quickly to her, almost running, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Is Daniel back with my things?"

"Un, no, sorry, not yet. He should be here soon though. What do you need?"

"Something to wear…sweats, tee shirt?" She watched as his eyes trailed down her neck to her shoulders and paused at the bright purple bruise that he had seen a portion of earlier. It started mid-way between her elbow and shoulder continuing on toward her collarbone and disappearing beneath the towel as well as down her back. He grimaced at the pain she must have endured as his eyes memorized the damage to her pale skin. He realized he was leaning toward her wanting to hold her again, soothe the pain she must still feel.

Seeing the look on his face as he studied her skin she raised a hand to cover the bruises and called out to him softly. "Jack? I'm ok. Really." His eyes came up to meet hers again and she saw her own pain reflected there. "Clothes?" She asked softly.

"Uh, yeah. But my sweats will fall right off you, Sam."

"It's only till Daniel gets back."

He smiled, "Right, I'll find something." He turned away and headed to his closet returning momentarily with several items for her. He held them out to her and as she grasped them he held on.

"Sam?" She looked up to meet his eyes. "You're hurt. I need to see how bad it is."

"I'm ok. It looks worse than it is."

"It looks pretty bad, Sam. If you came back from a mission like that I'd send you to the infirmary." He held out a pair of shorts to her. "Put these on first and let me have a look at you. We may need to take you to see Doc."

"Jack…"

"Don't argue. That's an order, _Colonel_."

"Yes, Sir." She took the clothes he offered and closed the door to get dressed.

Jack stood in his bedroom waiting, his anger welling up in him again. How _any_ man could do that to a woman he'd never understand. Unwillingly a picture of Pete beating Sam with a nightstick slammed into Jack's brain and he nearly fell from the force of it crashing into his mind. He could hear her screams in his head; see the stick striking her pale skin and the welts rising instantly from the contact. He closed his eyes, but the vision didn't go away. Suddenly he heard Sam's voice behind him and the scene flickered and disappeared as he turned to face her. She was wearing the shorts and tee shirt and he thought how small and vulnerable she looked in his oversized clothes.

"We can wait till Danny and T get back if you want."

"No, I trust you. I don't want them to see…I'd _rather_ none of you see but…"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I need to know how badly you're hurt."

Silently she turned her back to him, placed her arms across her chest and let her chin fall forward. He approached her slowly dreading the reality of her pain as his hands slowly lifted the shirt up her back. He grimaced involuntarily as his eyes fell on her battered skin. Not just bruises, but open wounds in places where the force of his blows had actually ruptured her tender skin. "_That bastard!" _He spoke aloud without realizing it and Sam squeezed her eyes shut a little tighter, hot tears trickling down her face.

Dark purple lines criss-crossed her body where each blow had found its mark and Jack found himself wanting to look away as his stomach churned at the sight of her battered body. His hands gently pressed across the marks searching for any broken bone or swelling that she was either unaware of or hadn't told him about. "What about your ribs, Sam? Do they hurt, do you think anything's broken?"

"No, just sore. Not like before."

"Well, you need some cream on those cuts at the very least. Lie down, I'll be right back."

She did as she was told and in a moment he reappeared with the cream and started to apply it to her back. She jumped at the coldness of it and then sucked in a sharp breath as the cold turned to burning pain. "Sorry, I'm not very good at this, are you ok?"

"I'm ok."

'_When are you ever not?_' he thought. But she continued to winch at the slightest pressure and as his eyes traveled down her body to her legs he saw that they were as bad, if not worse than her back. She was bruised as far as he could see, all the way down to her ankles. "God, Sam. I can't believe he did this to you! Did you lose consciousness?"

"I don't think so."

"But you're not sure?" Sam shook her head slowly."You need to see a doctor, Sam, whether you think you do or not. Someone other than me needs to see what that bastard did to you and make sure you're ok. I want it documented. I'd like to kill the son of a bitch myself!"

"No, I told you I'm all right."

"No arguments, Colonel. You're going." He leaned over and kissed the top of her shoulder and she jumped slightly in surprise. "Come on, I'll help you."

A few minutes later they were in his truck headed for the SGC. He picked up his phone and called Daniel. "Daniel, we're on our way to the mountain." He heard panic rising in Daniel's voice as he spoke.

"What happened, Jack? Is Sam ok?"

"She's okay. We're just going to pay Doc a little visit to be sure. Let yourself in, we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Yeah, ok." Daniel stopped short, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh and Daniel…"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Stay alert."

"Right!"

---------------------------

A few hours later they were back at Jack's house. He opened the truck door for Sam and followed her to the porch of his house. His eyes glanced constantly from side to side, seeking out any abnormality, anything unusual that might be around them. He was glad to notice nothing unusual and hoped they would all get a good night's sleep. He stepped in front of her to unlock the door and felt Sam just behind him, lightly touching him, glancing continuously over her shoulder as she waited to go inside.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Daniel."

"Everything ok?" He looked at each of them with his voice full of concern and noted Jack's hand resting protectively on Sam's back as they came down the short hall into the living room. Jack looked tired and haggard, _older_ than he had yesterday. His eyes were darker than usual and the lines around them deeper, his shoulders slumped a little in exhaustion - probably from the anger he'd been trying to control.

Sam tried to smile, but Daniel could see the stiffness in her as she moved slowly into the house. Her eyes were dull and she seemed tense, staying as close to Jack as possible.

"Nice outfit, Sam!" He grinned over the rims of his glasses and was glad to see her break into a full smile.

"Thanks, Daniel. It's _all the rage_, you know. But then you guys only see me in my uniform."

Daniel laughed and reached out to hug her, glad that she was able to laugh and relax with them again even if only a little.

Jack watched and was absolutely envious of the easy way Daniel could touch her, being a civilian sometimes had it's advantages. Then suddenly Jack realized Daniel was about to squeeze Sam in his strong arms, not realizing how badly she'd been beaten and he quickly reached out to stop him. Catching Daniel's arm at the wrist he held it securely and safely away from Sam. Daniel turned a surprised face to Jack and saw the concern deep in his eyes as he shook his head from side to side slowly.

"Easy, Daniel." He warned, still holding Daniel's arm securely in his grasp. Daniel stood frozen for a moment, not understanding, but trusting Jack he changed his strategy to a quick kiss on the cheek and as he did so, felt Jack release his hold on him.

"It's all right, Daniel. I'm not _that_ fragile." Daniel smiled and looked back to Jack, the warning still significantly present in his eyes.

"You guys hungry? I could make you a sandwich."

"Sure." And they all moved to the kitchen to eat a late meal.

They all sat around the table laughing and talking, trying to relax and for the most part it worked. They seemed to be connecting again; returning to old habits, past relationships, although Daniel noted there was a new, strange bit of tension between Sam and Jack. He could only wonder about that for the moment...he'd talk to Jack later. Maybe Jack had calmed down enough to realize some of the things he'd said to Sam earlier and was trying to reestablish their professional relationship, trying to put back in place that invisible line they never crossed.

Their conversation lagged and Sam stood up slowly, a grimace covering her face as she rose on stiff legs. "I hate to be a party pooper, guys but I'm kind of tired and I have to get up early."

Daniel opened his mouth to object but Jack raised a hand to silence him. "You take my bed, Sam. I'll take the couch." Sam smiled at him and didn't object as he stood to follow her down the hall to his room. Her bag was sitting on his bed and she started rummaging through it looking for her pajamas while Jack pulled his own pajamas from the dresser.

"Got everything you need?"

"I think so." She smiled up at him warmly. "Thanks for taking care of me today."

"Anytime, Sam. You gonna be ok in here?" He asked waving his hand around to indicate his room and smiling a silly grin at her. "I know it's not very feminine, but that's because I'm a guy."

She smiled and then laughed aloud. "I'll be fine." Her voice sounded calm and normal, but her eyes held a small doubt that he could read as easily as a book.

"You sure? Don't worry about him coming here, even Pete's not that stupid!"

She grunted a laugh as she looked up at Jack. "We both know how hard it is to stop a single man with a mission. That's what terrorist count on - if they're willing to give up their own life..."

"He's not, Sam. He's a manipulating coward. He can't stand up to a fair fight."

"He's a cop, Jack!"

"Yeah. That doesn't change anything."

"I really thought he'd change. I wanted it to work. I thought I could be what he wanted me to be, but I _was_ cheating on him, even if it was only in my mind."

"Sam, even if you were...even if we'd done everything he thinks we did - he had no right to hit you. You know that." She looked up again into his tender warm eyes and shook her head. "You don't have to protect us, Sam. The best way for all of us to be safe is to know what's going on and be prepared for it. I'm not going to live in fear that some jerk is coming after us and neither are you! God help him if he runs into any of us again!" He put both hands on her arms and pulled her gently to him. He hugged her against him softly and placed a long kiss on her forehead. "Don't set the alarm, you won't be going in tomorrow."

"But, Jack…"

"No arguments, just get some sleep and call if you need me. I won't be far away. None of us will be."

She smiled and headed into the bathroom to change clothes. Jack watched until she closed the door and then returned to the living room.

"She settled in?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What happened, Jack? Why'd you go to the base?"

"That bastard did a hell of a job on her, Daniel. I wanted to make sure she was ok. You know how she is; she's always "fine". Never complains, but when I saw…I just needed to be sure and I wanted someone else to seebesides us."

"She _showed_ you?"

"Not exactly, I insisted on checking her back after I saw the bruises on her shoulder. I am still her CO. She's almost ashamed of it, as if she thinks she deserved it or something. I don't think she fought back at all. She's bruised from her shoulders to her ankles and there's a few open wounds that needed treatment."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night. He started in on her while she was sleeping, she couldn't get away from him."

"Colonel Carter is a formidable warrior. Why would she allow this man to treat her in such a manner?"

"She couldn't help it, Teal'c. She was sleeping and every time she tried to get up, he'd hit her again – with his nightstick! It's a wonder she can walk from the look of it."

"So…was there some crazy reason for this? Or is he just a sick SOB?"

"_Definitely that_, but it seems he also thought that Carter and I were…" Jack paused, stumbling over the words and directing his gaze at the floor. "…having a…you know...an affair."

Daniel raised his eyebrows severly and crossed his arms as his mouth formed a silent "O."

"He's been hitting her, off and on, for a while. From what she said I guess she was able to keep him from hurting her too badly the other times. Hell, she may have even hurt him, I don't know - she didn't say but I'm guessing that's why he went after her while she was sleeping." Jack looked up at his two friends who were watching him intently, obviously upset that Sam had been in such an environment and hadn't come to them for help.

"How long?"

"Remember a month or so ago when she went to the infirmary the day _after_ the mission." Daniel's head snapped up to meet Jack's eyes. "She had broken ribs and a bruise on her head…" Jack's hand went to his own face indicating his temple.

"He did that?"

"Yeah. She told me she injured herself on the mission and then fell on the steps after she'd gone home. I believed her. I guess the Doc did, too."

"So did I…" Daniel let his voice trail away and shook his head in disbelief. "She's so strong, it's hard to imagine." He paused again letting his thoughts run freely through his mind and then continued as if he were thinking out loud. "So…_every time we went on a mission_…"

And Jack completed the sentence for him as he paused. "He thought she was with me. Some piece of work, huh? Carter's busting her butt saving the damn planet every other week and Pete rewards her with a beating because he's a jealous idiot! He didn't want her anywhere near me. That's the reason for the _'condition'_…that's why she was quitting. I hate to think what would have happened if she'd actually resigned. I'm glad you insisted on us fighting this out, Daniel."

"Yeah, me too. What are you going to do, Jack?"

"File charges on him, first thing tomorrow .The Doc gave her some medicine so she could get a good night's sleep. She's hurting even if she won't admit it, slight concussion, too. I think he hit her head first - she seems a little fuzzy on the details."

"Yeah, I'd think so."

Jack looked across at Teal'c who'd been even quieter than usual today. "Teal'c?"

"I only wish that we were on Chulak, O'Neill. There I could punish him as he deserves."

"Oh, he'll be punished, buddy, I'll make sure of it."

A few hours later Jack was walking around the house checking to make sure that everything was secure. He was fairly certain that Pete was out of town, but you couldn't be too careful. Anyone who would beat someone the way he'd beaten Sam was capable of almost anything. He knocked quietly on the guest room door and entered. Daniel was already in bed and Teal'c sat in the floor with candles all around him.

"You'll be awake, Teal'c?"

"I will indeed, O'Neill. I will wake you if I require sleep."

"Ok. Stay alert." Teal'c nodded his head in response. "Night guys." Jack turned back toward his own bedroom and silently opened the door just enough to see Sam's slender form sleeping in his bed. He allowed a small smile to cross his face and quietly pulled the door closed. He almost wished they were off-world so that he could sleep beside her on the ground with Daniel and Teal'c close by. At least there he could be sure that Pete Shanahan couldn't get to her. Quietly he moved back along the hallway and into the living room. He turned out the lights, took one last look outside and lay down on the couch to try and sleep.


	10. Night Demons

Tangled Web10 Night Demons 

A few hours later Jack was jerked violently awake by Sam's voice yelling out '_Colonel!'_ across the stillness of the house. "Sam!" he called back to her and was instantly on his feet running full-tilt, gun in hand, down the hallway to his bedroom. Crossing the threshold he saw that Teal'c was already there. He stood a few feet from the bed watching Sam as her arms and legs flailed and her back went rigid. Jack slowed and stood beside him, wide-eyed and searching the room for any sign of trouble.

"She is all right, O'Neill. I believe she is dreaming."

Jack shook his head as Sam cried out _"Colonel!"_ once again and Jack started toward her. As he moved, he realized Daniel had appeared and was standing just behind him, staring silently at Sam.

"She's not _all right_, Teal'c! Why didn't you wake her?"

"She is calling for you, O'Neill. I did not wish to frighten her."

"For crying out loud!" Jack sat down on the bed beside her and gently grasped her shoulders. "Carter? Come on, wake up."

Suddenly she threw her head back, opened her eyes wide and staring at him in the dim light opened her mouth to scream. Jack felt her terror flow over him and instinctively reached out for her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close against him, his hand stroking her hair as he held her. She immediately pushed him away, fighting to free herself from his arms.

"Sam! You're dreaming…it's me."

"Get away from me!" She spewed the words from her lips with such obvious distaste that Jack recoiled a bit from her tone. She was looking at him but not really seeing, her eyes glazed over, still locked in the dream as she continued to struggle against his hold.

"Sam, stop! You're ok! Wake up!"

"Easy, Jack." Daniel warned from his place beside Teal'c. "Be careful."

Jack suddenly felt Sam go still and turned back to her. She was staring over his shoulder, head cocked to one side listening intently, her eyes searching the darkness around them. Without warning she yelled again. "Daniel!"

"I'm here, Sam." He answered her quietly but she didn't look at him or respond, just continued to search the darkened room with her eyes.

"Daniel, why isn't she waking up?" Jack's voice held a thin thread of panic as he helplessly watched Sam living a nightmare.

"I don't know, Jack. Try calling her rank, the way you do when you're ticked off." Jack looked at him with a heavy scowl as Daniel shrugged his shoulders in mock apology. He focused the menacing glare on Daniel for only a moment then turned back to Sam searching her face for any sign of recognition before he spoke.

"Colonel Carter!"

"Ah, Jack."

"What! You told me to Daniel!"

"I know, I know...but _you're_ the Colonel."

"_What_?" He looked at Daniel with a puzzled face for a moment and then understood Daniel's meaning. "Major Carter!" He spoke firmly, his voice reverberating around the room. "Carter! Report!"

There was a long silence and although she didn't focus on him, she did respond. "Sir?"

"Carter!"

"Sir, it's _so_ cold! Our sterno's almost gone!"

"Cold?" Jack's brow furrowed deeply as he watched her begin to shiver.

"I should've gotten us out of here by now!"

Daniel and Teal'c watched with puzzled expressions as realization settled over Jack and he pulled Sam close to him again. "It's okay, Carter. We're home now, safe and warm. Daniel and Teal'c found us. We're both ok." He rubbed her back gently, no longer trying to force her awake, just holding her against him. Finally he felt her arms rising to his shoulders as his voice pulled her back to reality and she slowly began to awaken from her dreams. He felt her tense, then relax against him and her hands squeeze his shoulders, although her body still shivered against his.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're ok, Sam, it's just a dream. We're all here. That's it, relax. You're all right." Jack turned to the rest of his team and nodded his head.

Teal'c retreated from the room and Daniel followed a moment later, wiping at his sleepy eyes with one hand. O'Neill was briefly aware of the door closing as they returned to the guest room.

Sam pulled away from him slightly and tried to focus on his face. Jack could see the confusion in her eyes but was unsure if it was caused by the medication or the dream.

"General?" She finally asked through the haze that filled her mind.

"_Well_," Jack started in his light-hearted manner, "I was sorta getting used to'_Jack_.'"

"Where are we?"

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "My house. You, ok, Sam?"

"Yeah. I…" She looked slowly around the room, confusion still clinging to her mind as she struggled to fight past the dreams and drugs back to reality. "Oh, God, _Pete_..."

"Yeah...don't worry, he's in Denver, remember? You were dreaming, Sam. That's all, just a dream." She stared at him silently and without a word raised her arms to encircle his neck and pulled him closer. She laid her head on his shoulder, needing the comfort of his arms around her and the warmth of his body against hers.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, it was…just old missions..." She stated flatly as he felt her hand touch the back of his neck and slide up into his hair. "Anubis...Antarctica…you know?"

"I know. All in the past, Sam. You have these nightmares often?"

"Not usually, but lately…" She paused and then spoke again, "How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

"You were yelling." _'Like every Jaffa in the universe was after you!_' he thought the words but he didn't speak them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

"It's ok, Sam."

"What…what did I say?" Her eyes held a look of dread as she asked the question.

"Not much."

"What, Jack? _What did I say_?

"Just 'Colonel'."

"Oh." She paused and looked deeply into his eyes, trying to determine if he was holding anything back. As usual, it was a lesson in futility - Jack could hide most anything. "Well, anyway, I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's ok. Just try to get some sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow. We'll go to the police. When this is over, your nightmares will go away." He pushed her gently away from him and back down onto the pillow. For a long moment he sat there, just looking at her, they didn't need words, their eyes carried the conversation. Slowly he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Get some rest," he whispered, "I won't be far away." He stood, still holding her hand in his, their fingers lingering at the touch, until he was beyond her reach.

"Night, General."

"_Jack_. Night, Sam." Daniel listened to Jack's footsteps growing softer as he walked away, paused, and then continued back to the living room. Turning his gaze on Teal'c who sat cross-legged on the floor near the opposite wall, he said, "They really should be together you know."

Teal'c raised steely eyes to his and stated simply, " I am aware."

"I wish I could _do_ something, help them somehow."

"You have helped, Daniel Jackson. You have allowed Colonel Carter to save herself from a man who would do her great harm."

"I hope so, Teal'c, but what is this going to do to Jack. You heard him out there today. I don't think he's even realized it yet, but he won't be happy when he does. He's not good at this kind of thing. He doesn't like to be…. _vulnerable_."

"He is not vulnerable. He is among friends." Daniel stared at Teal'c for a long moment and realized that he was right. They were a team and they would protect each other. They'd learned that from Jack.

--------------------------

Jack lay completely still staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. His mind was racing, trying every scenario he could image. Trying to understand what was in Pete's mind as he attacked Sam. Was there anything hidden somewhere deep within him that would allow him to hurt Sam the way Pete had? He'd lived a violent life and done what he had to, sometimes it was damned unpleasant, but he couldn't imagine hurting Sam, he just couldn't.

His mind traveled back through the day's events, trying to make sense of all that had happened. _She didn't fight back_; he knew that as certainly as he knew Sam. But why? Was she just surprised? Maybe she was injured before she had the chance to react or was she protecting _him_? She allowed herself to be beaten because she wanted to protect him and his career from malicious slander? _No, no that couldn't be right._ Could it?

One hand worried his brow as he remembered holding her tight in his grasp, _shaking her_, fury raging in him at the thought of losing her and her gentle touch on his arm that made him stop. He closed his eyes and cursed himself as he remembered her bruised arm and the pain he must have caused her. He was out of control, yelling at her to tell him that she loved Pete; that she didn't love _him…_Oh, God, Daniel and Teal'c were _right_ _there_…_shit_, what was he thinking?

_He was thinking_ that he was losing her, that's what and nothing else had mattered! But she didn't say she loved Pete and she _wouldn't_ say she didn't love him.

Suddenly it was all too clear to him and it both angered and thrilled him. _She should have been with him_, in _his _bed, not Pete's. She wouldn't be hurt now if he hadn't been so stupid. And she shouldn't be alone _now._

"To hell with it! This stops now!" He muttered quietly as he stood and started quietly down the hallway not wanting to alert Daniel or Teal'c. Well, it would be hard _not_ to alert Teal'c, but he'd try. Besides, he didn't worry what Teal'c would think; they were friends and he understood more about O'Neill than most ever would.

Jack reached the door and stood silently outside listening. The door was slightly ajar and he hesitated, again wondering if this was wise, knowing it was an irreversible decision. Then he heard Sam's muted voice as she cried into her pillow and he pushed his hesitation aside and entered the room. Closing the door silently behind him, he crossed the room and placed a gentle hand on her waist. She was curled up like a child in the center of the bed, sobbing into her pillow, her body shaking with each breath. He felt the familiar ache return to his chest and recognized his need to hold her, to comfort her. He usually buried those feelings _but not this time_. She needed him and he'd be damned if he'd let her suffer anymore.

"Hey?"

She turned slightly towards his soft voice, "General?"

"_No_…it's Jack."

She turned completely over to face him hearing a different tone in his voice.

"You trust me, Sam?"

Her eyes widened and then searched his for the reason behind his question. After a long moment she nodded her head. "You know I do."

"Move over then."

She stared at him, trying to interpret the emotion in his eyes. Then she moved slightly and allowed him to slide in beside her.

"Come here." He held out his arms and she cuddled up next to him, burying her face in his shoulder, fitting every curve against his body. "It's ok, Sam, just let it rest for now. Go to sleep, you're safe." He brought his other arm around her and pulled her to him gently, careful not to hurt her. Then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she reached her arms around him and settled in allowing the sound of his beating heart to lull her to sleep. The last thing she heard was Jack's voice whispering, "Sleep, Sam, I'll be here when you wake up."

TBC


	11. A New Day

_Thanks for all your reviews_!_ It's nice to know you all are out there and reading. New ISP in the works and I'm hoping to have that problem solved by early next week. **Thanks for your patience!**_

Authors Notes: Here's my answer to a few questions from your reviews: _1) Chapter 1. "The Party" is set_ prior _to the onset of the serious abuse allowing Sam to wear the revealing dress. 2) Someone asked about another of my stories "No Regrets" (sorry I can't remember the user name now that I'm editing). That story has NOT been abandoned, but I hit a bit of a snag and am working on it. Also the computer problem isn't helping. I promise to finish it though (Add to "Story Alert" to be notified by email when updated!) 3) For Gray - Thanks for the explanation, guess you're getting it after all. All I can say is I try to be original and in the end each reader is the judge of whether or not I succeed. _

_And now on with the story..._

**Tangled Web 11 A New Day**

Daniel opened his eyes and looked around, momentarily confused by his surroundings until his eyes came to rest on Teal'c. "Teal'c! Morning! How's Sam?"

"She is sleeping most peacefully, Daniel Jackson." The big Jaffa was _almost_ smiling.

"Good, that's good. Are you..._smiling_?"

"A new day is reason for celebration, is it not?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Want some breakfast?"

"Indeed."

"Ok. Coming right up." Daniel stepped lightly from the bed and looked at the clock. It was 0600 hours. He had plenty of time for breakfast before he had to be on base. He started down the hallway and into the living room to check on Jack. He turned the corner and took one step into the room before he realized that Jack wasn't there. Turning on his heels he went back to the kitchen. '_Maybe he's already started coffee,_' Daniel thought to himself as he entered the kitchen and stopped short. No Jack. No coffee. He reached up one hand to absent-mindedly scratch his head as he wondered… Jack was always the first one up but he wouldn't leave without telling them and he definitely wouldn't leave Sam… An idea popped suddenly into his head so he turned and started down the hallway towards Jack's bedroom.

He stood outside listening for a moment then reached down and carefully turned the doorknob. He held onto the knob as he swung the door open silently. The light was just beginning to filter into the room and he smiled as he saw Jack and Sam curled up together in bed. Jack was lying against Sam's back, his arm casually around her and a peaceful expression on his face. He stood for a moment just watching them and thinking how much they'd been through together, knowing what it had taken for Jack to finally give in to his emotions. Suddenly all the arguments and yelling of the past few months made perfect sense. They _weren't_ fighting each other - they were fighting to stay _together_. Denied the freedom to act upon their feelings, burdened with helplessness and frustration, they had reached for the only weapon left in their arsenal – _raw, passionate anger_.

Daniel leaned against the doorframe as he watched the sleeping figures and let his mind wander across their past. He recalled a few times off-world when he'd awakened to see them coiled around each other in this same comfortable manner. It was never planned, or intentional. They just seemed to gravitate towards each other naturally and he and Teal'c had mostly ignored it. He smiled as he remembered feigning sleep that first time, as the first light of morning touched his face and he'd opened his eyes to find them snuggled against each other. And Jack's reaction had been priceless. Startled by their unconscious actions, he rose quickly to avoid explaining the compromising situation, but quietly enough to prevent waking Sam - and probably his own teasing, too, he thought. Jack had sat by the fire, coffee in hand, totally absorbed in watching her sleep until Teal'c had joined him.

By the light of that fire, Daniel had seen Jack in a different light. He began to see a bit of sadness in his eyes that he hadn't seen before, it was mixed in with the contented smile that rested on his face as he watched Sam sleeping peacefully, in his mind, unobserved. Daniel had hinted at Jack's feelings, he'd teased and proded, but he'd never mentioned that particular morning to anyone, especially not Jack.

Eventually it had been too painful...or _too_ comfortable for them and they had gradually stopped sleeping side-by-side, using their teammates as a shield, they had chosen to honor their sworn duty to the military and their country - somehow ignoring everything else. And it was that decision that had led them all to this place, to hurt and pain and hopefully to a future that held a compromise they could both live with.

At least Sam was safe now. Jack's stubbornness had saved her; his refusal to accept her hollow explanation and that strange final battle on his lawn had allowed her to regain her freedom. His faith in her had revived her confidence and Daniel knew she would not allow herself to be trapped in that situation again. It would be a long battle but they would all stand together, the four of them, just as they always had and together, they would succeed.

He was suddenly pulled away from his memories by Teal'c's deep voice calling out to him and seeing Jack stir slightly he turned quickly to avoid disturbing them. He stepped into the hallway and closed the door softly behind him, leaving them to rest in each other's arms.

-----------------------

As the door closed, Jack opened his eyes and listened to the retreating footsteps that he recognized as Daniel's. Then he closed his eyes and pulled Sam a bit closer hoping to savor the feel of her against him for a while longer.

He fought the urge to move for a long time, allowing her to rest against him. He resisted the aroma of bacon and coffee that flooded his senses and finally heard Daniel leave through the front door. It was quiet then, except for Teal'c's soft footsteps as he moved about the house checking that all was secure and finally settling in front of the television. The low sound carried down the hallway and when Sam stretched and moved away from him, he reached for the phone and called Cheyenne Mountain.

"Walter?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Walter, what are you doing there? Do you _ever_ go home?"

"Un, yes, Sir. Is that why you called, General?"

"_No_, Walter. I called to tell you I won't be in until sometime after lunch. I have an outside meeting."

"There's no meeting on your calendar, Sir."

"I know, Walter. I scheduled this one myself. Anything going on that I need to know about?"

"SG-6 is scheduled for departure at 1100 hours, Sir."

"Ah! Ok, well bump that to 1400 hours, I should be there by then. Re-schedule anything else. Siler on base?"

"Should be here shortly, Sir, Colonel Carter as well."

"Uh, no, Carter won't be in today, Walter just make sure Siler's there."

"Will do, Sir."

"You know how to reach me."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack pressed the button to end the call and returned the phone to the table. He stretched his body to its full length and lay back against his pillow turning his face towards Sam. He smiled at her peaceful face and tousled hair, thinking how beautiful she _really_ was and wondering if he could fall asleep again. He was still wondering as his hand slipped around her waist and his eyelids closed.

------------------------

Almost two hours passed before Sam began to stir. The sun had conquered the horizon and the room was bathed with the warm, dancing sunlight of the new day. Jack had been awake for sometime, quietly watching her sleep. She was on her back, her features relaxed, her body still, but she had been restless during the night and he had awakened several times to her whimpering and mumbling. He had spoken to her softly assuring her that she was safe and holding her close, had waited for her to recognize his voice and finally snuggle against him to return to sleep. Even then, he'd been surprised to awaken with her in his arms, startled when Daniel had opened the door, stood silently for a few minutes and then closed it again without attempting to wake him. He'd have to deal with that later he supposed, _but not today_. Today he'd help Sam drag her night demons into the vanquishing rays of daylight.

He was still lost in thought when Sam suddenly rolled towards him. His lips curved slightly upward as she reached an arm around him and pulled herself close, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her leg possessively around his. He closed his eyes and let his hand stroke her hair while the other went across her back, holding her comfortably against him as she slept.

A moment later Jack felt her breathing change and tried to fight the tension building in his muscles as she arched her back and pressed her body into his. Apprehension swept across him as he wondered at her reaction to waking in his arms. Did she _even_ know whom she was snuggled against?

"Ummmmm." She moaned softly against him and pulled one knee up, stretching her back slightly as she slowly came awake. A sharper groan escaped her and he felt her eyes blink, then grimace against his skin. She stopped stretching and was very still for a few moments. Then her arms were around him, squeezing him, pulling him into her as she rubbed her face against his chest. Jack's hand instinctively slid slowly down her back and along her hip, grasping her thigh and squeezing it gently as her leg moved across his hip. She moaned at his touch and he felt a gentle tug on his neck as she used him to pull herself higher until their faces were only inches apart. In one movement her hand was against his cheek and her lips were pressing against his in a warm, sensuous kiss.

Jack's eyes snapped open in surprise and he stared at Sam, her eyes still closed as she kissed him tenderly. He returned her kiss with the same gentleness and suddenly realized he should stop her or say _something_ - at least make sure she knew _whom_ she was kissing. But unable or unwilling to find the words he finally settled on just her name and opened his mouth to speak. She took his action as an invitation and her tongue immediately began to explore the new territory, pushing aside all except his most basic instincts. He deepened the kiss until they were breathless and as she pulled back slightly he braced himself for her reaction. She pressed her forehead against his lips and he kissed her skin as it touched him. His lips were just forming her name, when she spoke. "Morning, Jack."

"Good morning." He finally managed to stammer the words after a few moments. "You're awake? You know where you are?"

"Um huh."

"Good. That's good." He smiled and lowered his head to press his lips passionately against hers. He nibbled at her lips and then trailed a line of kisses down to the soft skin of her neck. As he began to nuzzle against her neck he opened his eyes and they fell upon the ugly purple bruises that he had momentarily forgotten. He kissed along her collarbone and followed the line of the bruise down her arm then stopped - pulling away from her and looking seriously into her eyes. "Sam, as much as I'm enjoying this, we have some things to take care of first."

Sam sighed and let her arms fall away from him back onto the bed. "I know."

"We'll come back to this later, ok?"

She smiled and shook her head

"I'll get breakfast while you shower and don't use all the hot water! Now, get going before Teal'c starts getting impatient." He grinned broadly and she couldn't help returning the smile as she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here for me."

"Anytime." And he turned and left the room.

Jack found Teal'c sitting on the couch watching cartoons. "Hey, Teal'c! Hungry?"

"I have taken sustenance with Daniel Jackson earlier, O'Neill. It appears you have slept past your normal waking time."

Jack grimaced slightly, "Yeah, ok, but are you hungry?"

"I am fine. How is Colonel Carter?"

"She's okay, a bit restless through the night, but ok. She's taking a shower."

"I see."

"Well, I'm going to make us some breakfast." Jack let his voice trail away and pointed to the kitchen somewhat nervously under Teal'c's steady gaze. As Jack disappeared around the corner the big man smiled and then stood to join O'Neill.

Jack was just sliding eggs onto the plates when Sam entered the kitchen. "Hi, Teal'c!"

"Colonel Carter."

"Coffee's ready, Sam. Grab a cup." She pulled two cups from the cabinet and poured them each a full cup of the welcome liquid, sipping hers immediately while she held out the other to Jack.

"Um, Carter." Jack stood in front of her with a plate in each hand and a goofy look on his face.

"Sorry, Sir." She followed him to the table with the coffees and sat down. "There's only two. Someone not eating?"

"Teal'c."

"Teal'c!"

"I have already eaten breakfast with Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter."

"Oh. Ok. Want some juice?" Teal'c inclined his head towards her and she crossed the room to the refrigerator. Jack watched her as she moved across the room and noticed a bit of stiffness in her walk and her right arm.

"You ok, Carter?"

She turned a puzzled look towards him, "I'm fine, Sir."

"Where's your uniform?"

She looked down at the blue fatigues she was wearing and raised her eyebrows as she looked back at him, "I'm wearing it, Sir."

Jack waved his hand in the air, "No, no. I mean your blues."

"My _dress blues_?"

"Yeah."

"At home. I didn't think I'd need it."

"Okay, we'll go by your place so you change before we go to the police station."

"But, Sir…"

"I want you looking impressive, Carter."

"Well, then, I'd actually prefer my fatigues, jacket and P-90..._Sir_."

Jack chuckled, "I said '_impressive'_, Carter, not '_intimidating'_ although…that might be good, too." He smiled warmly but she was giving him her 'don't mess with me' glare.

"Teal'c, got a hat with you?"

"I believe there is one in your truck, O'Neill. Do you require one?"

"No, but you do. You're coming with."

---

An hour later Jack pulled his truck into a parking space at the police station and the three of them stepped out into the parking lot. Jack adjusted his sunglasses and turned a stern look at Sam.

"You ready for this?"

She sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. "Don't let them bully you, Carter and don't back down."

"No, Sir."

"It's just…"

"What?"

"Well, he's a _cop_. It'd be like one of them accusing Daniel of something, the rest of us would stand up for him. It's my word against his, Sir!"

"No it isn't, Colonel. It's assault and battery at the very least, hell, maybe even attempted murder! '_Oh, crap, Jack_!' he hadn't meant to say that. "Sorry, Carter. I just don't want him to get away with this."

"No, Sir."

"Ah, Teal'c, you just impress these guys with your presence, ok? No touching."

"I understand, O'Neill."

"If you think Carter needs protecting let me handle it." Teal'c nodded and Jack motioned for them to go in.

TBC


	12. Step 1 Charges

Once again, thanks for all your reviews! Oh and don't hold me to the legal code of Colorado - I made it up!

Warnings: Language

_...and now on with the story!_

**Tangled Web 12 Step 1 Charges**

"I can handle it _myself_, Sir."

Jack stopped and looked at her intently. His eyes hidden behind his glasses, Sam focused on his lips as he spoke. "I'm sure you can, Carter, but it may be difficult."

"I'm sure it will be since I don't have any evidence!" Jack calmly reached up to his face and pulled away his glasses; staring at her for a long moment then letting his eyes drift down to her shoulder he raised his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly to one side.

"Carter, you've got the physical evidence and I'm sure you can prove that Shanahan has been there regularly. Hell, they can take fingerprints if nothing else. I'm sure they'll find his are all over your place!"

She held his gaze then quietly answered. "_As are yours_, Sir. And Teal'c and Daniel's. What does _that_ prove? _And_ there's the fact that the three of you are at my house as often as Pete...sometimes all night!"

"But not in your bedroom, Carter." Jack's voice was as cold as ice and Sam felt herself shiver at the look in his eyes. She glared at him for a moment and then looked away.

"No."

"Look, Carter, if you want…we can just leave." She turned surprised eyes on Jack as he threw his hands into the air in mock surrender; his voice rising with anger as he spoke each word. "We can just pretend nothing happened and let the son-of-a-bitch walk away if that's what you want! You're strong and smart… it shouldn't be _too_ hard to keep looking over your shoulder for the _rest of your life_! Hell, you could make a game of it, Carter, hiding in the shadows by day and never going out at night again! That wouldn't be _too_ hard, would it, Carter?"

"O'Neill!" Teal'c laid his huge hand on Jack's shoulder, not restraining him, just a touch and Jack met his eyes with an angry glare and shrugged his hand away.

"I'm waiting, Colonel! It's your decision!"

Sam's anger was rising within her as she stared into Jack's eyes. "He's right, Teal'c. _Damn you, Sir_, you're right!"

Jack placed his glasses back on his face and without a word, started across the parking lot to the entrance of the building. Sam followed, her head high and her anger still on the brink of exploding, with Teal'c just a step behind.

Neither of them could see Jack's face. It was a strange mixture of happiness, anger and regret. He was slightly pleased that he was able to awaken her anger so easily, but wished it hadn't been necessary. She was going to need all of her anger to get through this and so…he'd baited her. He might pay dearly for it later but right now he was certain of _one_ thing; nothing was more impressive than a "pissed off Carter," and she was _certainly_ impressive now.

A young officer directed them through a maze of hallways and to a set of double doors. "Detective Brennan is inside, Sir. He'll be able to help you."

"Thank you, Officer." The officer returned to his post and Jack turned to look at his companions. "Ready, Carter?"

"Ready, Sir." Jack could still see the fire in her eyes as he pushed open the door and followed her through.

Across the room, the three detectives looked up from their work and were a bit surprised at the trio now standing just inside the door. They were an impressive lot. A tall, _obviously_ self-confident Air Force Colonel, a tall menacing "body guard" type that looked as if he could break anyone in half without even trying and a highly decorated, imposing General.

"Well, what do you suppose this is about?" David Turner asked quietly to no one in particular, his eyes following as they crossed the room towards him.

"Looks like we're being invaded by the Air Force, Dave."

"Yeah, by a damn _General_!"

* * *

There was a polite round of introductions and Jack briefly told the officers why they were there. Then he allowed the detectives to take over, keeping a watchful eye on Carter. They went through the formalities briefly and then Sam told her story. Jack continued to watch her closely; glad that he was able to hide behind his military persona as she recounted the beating she had taken from Pete. He still found it difficult to smother his rage but he had no intent of losing control here. 

Suddenly the room was silent and he turned his eyes once again to Sam. Un-shed tears were sparkling in her darkened eyes and her gaze was locked on the officers in front of her.

"Uh, Colonel, you should understand that if you file a formal complaint, you can not change it later. In cases like this the state takes your place in prosecuting the defendant and only the court can make changes."

"_Your point_, Detective?" Jack's voice was cold and unemotional, his tone one of absurdity.

"I…I'm just trying to explain, General, that once the complaint is filed…it can't be taken back. Ever." There was total silence as they stared at each other across the desk. "Please understand that sometimes couples have '_disagreements'_ and then later reconcile and decide that they've overreacted…that they want to stay together…for whatever reason and try to _cancel_ the complaint. In Colorado, that isn't an option."

Sam didn't turn or look away from the man's eyes even for a second.

"Carter?"

"I understand, Detective." Her voice was calm and sure.

"So you know where this guy is now?"

"Yes, in Denver. He lives there."

"Do you know where he works, Colonel?"

Sam chanced a quick look at Jack and he nodded his head for her to answer. "He's a police officer. A detective, actually." The man stopped writing, his hand frozen suddenly as she spoke. The female detective who had been quiet during most of the interview leaned in and spoke directly to Sam.

"If he's guilty, Colonel, it will just make him easier to find. Trust me." Sam nodded and dropped her gaze to her hands, which were folded in her lap and absolutely still. "We take physical abuse very seriously here."

"Do you have any witnesses, Colonel?"

"Of him hitting me?" The detective shook her head 'yes.' "No." Another momentary marked silence followed and Jack turned cold eyes on all of them.

"She has evidence…she still has severe bruising, and the CMO at the base has photos and will testify to the severity of her injuries."

"Yes of course. When did this happen?"

"Night before last."

"Well, I'm sorry to do this Colonel, but we will need to take our own pictures and document your injuries for our records."

Sam was still staring at her hands and did not respond. Jack was watching her and recognized the signs of her retreating into the behavior she had used when refusing to answer his questions, as well as mental exhaustion settling over her.

"If you could do that as quickly as possible. The Colonel's doctor has ordered her to rest as much as possible today."

"Yes, of course, General."

"Oh…and Detective," the woman turned questioning eyes on Jack as he stood to his full height, a dominating force in full dress uniform complete with battle ribbons and stars, his eyes holding an unspoken threat. "I expect Colonel Carter to be treated with all the respect due her office and rank. She is a highly valued member of my team."

"Yes, of course, General O'Neill. If you'll come with me, Colonel."

Sam had risen to her feet in response to Jack's standing. They exchanged a quick look, Jack trying to reassure her without giving away his emotions. He held her gaze until he saw the momentary storm disappearing from her eyes, then he nodded his head slightly and Sam turned to follow the Detective out of the room.

Jack and Teal'c were led to a nearby room where they would wait for Carter. And they did so patiently…for almost an hour.

"I think they've had enough time, T. Don't you?"

"That would be my assessment also, O'Neill."

"Ok. Let's go get Carter." Jack rose from his chair and started back through the doors to the detective's area.

"Uh, excuse me, General! You can't go back there, Sir."

Jack stopped and turned a menacing glare on the officer attempting to stop him. "And why not, officer?"

"It's not permitted…Sir."

"Officer, I'm going through those doors to retrieve the Colonel."

The officer moved his hand to his weapon holstered on his right side and Jack took note of the movement. He allowed his anger to show on his face as he took one step towards the man. He gave a passing glance at Teal'c who had tilted his head to one side and raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"There's no need to get nervous, officer and you _really_ shouldn't make my friend or me nervous, so…either you produce Colonel Carter _immediately_ or you take me to where she is being held."

The young officer stood absolutely still for a moment trying to assess the exact level of danger or intimidation he was facing. "Just let me call back there, Sir. I'm sure I can find out what's going on."

The man turned his back on Jack and Teal'c to return to his desk and as he did so, Jack signaled Teal'c to move closer to the door. When the officer looked up again, they were gone.

Jack strode across the room and straight to the desk of Detective Johnson. "Where is Colonel Carter?"

"General! They didn't tell me you were coming in." The man had almost jumped up from his desk in surprise.

"Where is she, Detective?"

"They should be just about finished…."

"Detective, I'm not _normally_ a patient person so…if you will just take me to Colonel Carter? Or shall my friend and I begin our own search?" Jack's eyes were seething with the anger brewing within him and the man across from Jack was involuntarily backing away from his intimidation. "Now, Detective!"

The man jumped slightly, but recovered enough to move around the desk. "Right this way, General, Sir."

They followed Johnson down a long gray hallway, other occupants stepping aside to allow them passage, and stopped at the last door. Johnson opened the door and stepped through into another room, which was empty except for a couple of chairs, a desk and another door. He moved quickly across the small space and knocked soundly on the door. The voice of the female detective called out sharply. "Yes?"

"Uh, Raynard, it's Johnson, General O'Neill is demanding to see the Colonel. May we come in?"

The door opened swiftly and Detective Raynard was greeted by the intimating presence of Jack O'Neill. "Come in, General. The Colonel is just finishing up and will be out shortly."

Jack stood looking at yet another door and had reached his limit, without further hesitation he started towards it. Johnson reached out an arm to stop him and was met with one of Teal'c's sizable arms across his chest. Johnson looked up in surprise at the now _smiling_ Jaffa. "Please, do not touch General O'Neill."

"Un, no…of course not."

Jack opened the door swiftly. "Carter?"

"I'm here, Sir."

"Everything all right?"

"Yes, Sir. Fine. I'll be right out." Jack stepped into the room and closed the door behind him as Carter walked from behind the screen in the corner of the room. She looked shaken and she'd been crying.

"Carter? What the hell…?"

"It's all right. It's just a bit…" Her voice trailed away as she looked up at him. "Can we just go?" She started to walk towards him and swayed slightly. Jack quickly closed the distance between them and caught her, steadying her with his grasp.

"I thought you were all right."

"I am. It's just the concussion, I guess. I'm okay, let's just get out of here, please, Sir?" She pulled away from him and stood alone, demonstrating her stability. Jack took the hint and stepped back to the door, opening it for her to pass through.

Teal'c stood just outside the door and Carter almost ran into him before he stood back to let her pass. Jack noticed the detectives had taken up a neutral position on the opposite side of the room and gave a quick glance to Teal'c to make sure all was under control.

"Colonel?" Sam stopped and turned to look at Detective Raynard. "We'll get him, Colonel. Don't worry." Sam didn't answer; she just turned to look at Jack.

"Thank you, Detective, see that you do. If you need anything else, give me a call. I'll be able to locate Colonel Carter for you."

"We'll do that. Let me show you out."

"Not necessary." Jack replied shortly then placed one hand lightly against Sam's back and she moved forward at his touch.

Raynard turned to look at Johnson. "There's a man used to getting his own way."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

* * *

They were out of the building within a few minutes and headed for Jack's truck. "Teal'c?" Jack called out, tossing his keys across the small space to the big man. "You drive." 

Teal'c climbed behind the wheel and as he pulled out of the parking lot, Jack's arm slid around Sam's shoulders, pulling her close. She leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You really ok, Sam?" He leaned towards her and spoke softly. She shook her head, indicating that she was. "Do you need to see Doc?"

"No, I'm fine, Sir. I just want to go home."

"Ok. Let's go home, Teal'c."


	13. Threatened

_Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Warning: Language**

_...and now on with the story._

Tangled Web 13 Threatened

Sam was quiet on the journey home. She kept her head on Jack's shoulder but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He didn't question her but allowed her to rest against him undisturbed until Teal'c pulled into his driveway.

The truck pulled to a stop and as Teal'c turned off the key, Sam raised her head. "Sir, I want to go home. _My home_."

Jack looked at her with concerned chocolate eyes and barely shook his head. "Not yet, Carter. You need to rest and get well. You're safer here."

"But, Sir…"

"Not yet." He spoke softly but firmly, his eyes warm and comforting. She sighed, briefly cast her eyes downward and then took his hand to step out of the truck. "I have to go to the base for a while, but Teal'c will be with you…and I can send Daniel back here if you want."

"I'm fine, Sir. Really."

He lifted his chin slightly upward and raised his eyebrows. "You told me that before, Carter, but you're still gonna rest. And if you don't, I'll be forced to take you to the infirmary."

"Sir, _you_ hate the infirmary! You wouldn't do that to me. You know I don't want to be there! Just let me go home and I promise I'll rest. Teal'c can come with me."

Jack stopped and turned to face her. "Yes, Carter, I _hate_ the infirmary. But there have been _plenty_ of times when Hammond or Janet forced me to stay there. I will do _whatever_ it takes to see that you recover so, don't push it, Colonel. Now, we're already here so let's get you inside, ok?"

Sam turned to look at Teal'c but he offered her no support; he simply stood waiting for Sam to follow Jack's order. Polite as it was, it _was_ still an order.

"Sam." She turned back to look into Jack's eyes, they were somehow softer now and she could she a hint of worry crawling to the surface. "I just want you to be safe, that's all. It's my job to protect you_. Let me do it_."

Sam stared at Jack remembering that she had agreed to let him help her. She reminded herself that he cared about her, even after the way she'd treated him, _personally and professionally_, over the last few months. She held his gaze a few more seconds before giving in. She pressed her lips together and met his eyes again allowing him to see her surrender. "Ok, Jack."

His smile warmed her as it crept across his face. She watched as his mouth turned up and his eyes crinkled. "Good! This will be much better than the infirmary, trust me!" He gently squeezed her arm and they all started towards the house.

"Carter, you go ahead and change if you want."

"You're not changing, Sir?"

"No time, I'll change later. I've got a team going out at 1400. Let's get you settled and then I'll head to the base."

Sam nodded and walked down the hallway toward Jack's bedroom. Once she'd closed the door Jack turned back to Teal'c. "You need to keep an eye on her Teal'c. She's not ok, no matter what she says. She needs to rest."

"I am aware, O'Neill."

"I'd really prefer to stay, but I need to be at the base for a while."

"Do not be concerned, Colonel Carter will be safe. I will see that she rests."

"I don't want her going home until the police locate Shanahan. I want to know where that pond scum is before she does that. Don't let her weedle you into taking her home."

"_Weedle_?"

"Never mind, just keep her here, Teal'c."

"She will remain here, O'Neill."

Jack reached for his wallet and took out several bills handing them to Teal'c. "Order some food for you guys. There are delivery menus on the fridge." Teal'c nodded as he took the money. Jack started down the hallway but turned suddenly and went into the kitchen filling a glass with water before he started again towards the bedroom. He knocked softly on the door before opening it slightly. "Carter?"

"Come in, Sir." She sat in the middle of his bed in shorts and a tee shirt, her legs crossed and her shoulders slightly slumped. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay. Just tired."

"Yeah, I bet. Well, take your meds." He handed the glass to her and then reached for the medication bottle, spilling a few of the pills into his palm and holding them out to her. "Teal'c is ordering food so you guys can have some lunch and then you can get some rest." She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with doubt. "What?"

"I'm just not sure I _can_ rest."

"They'll find him, Sam, they know where he is. It will just take a little time for the paperwork but you're safe here until then."

"I know. It's just…going over all that again at the police station and then I called to check my messages…"

"_And_…?"

"Here…see for yourself." She moved to the edge of the bed, picked up the phone and dialed her home number. Jack approached the bed slowly as she punched in the code to retrieve her messages. She offered the phone to him and he took it while keeping her eyes locked with his.

There were the usual beeps and then a sales message, one from Daniel from the day before and then she saw Jack's jaw clench involuntarily as he listened to Pete's voice on the line. _"Hey, baby! I was hoping you'd be home, but I guess you decided to go to 'team night' after all, huh!" _The voice was full of sarcasm with lightly veiled anger floating just below the surface. There was a few moments of silence but the line didn't disconnect. When he started to speak again his voice had changed, more forceful, threatening and _very_ angry. "_You should know by now that I don't buy into this little charade of 'team night'! It's just another way for you to see him._ _You know we talked about this, Sam and I told you not to go over there. You're supposed to be at home, Dammit, not warming the General's bed like some cheap slut! That bastard doesn't deserve you! He's using you, Sam! Can't you see that? If I don't hear from you tomorrow, I'm coming back down there to check on you. If I find you with him, Sam…he's a dead man. You're still my fiancé, Sam…and don't you forget it! See you soon, baby."_

Jack could still hear him laughing when he pressed the button to hang up. He stood absolutely still for a long moment trying to compose himself, calm his anger. He didn't really want to upset Sam anymore than she already was. Finally he was able to move and placed the phone back on the nightstand.

"Jack?"

He could still hear the message and the venomous laughter playing in his head as he tried to calm himself. _"Easy Jack, she doesn't need another maniac right now. Don't let her see, cover it up!" _When he turned to face her, his features were calm, his eyes neutral even though he was aware that his jaw was still clenched and she would see. It was much better than the reaction he was suppressing. "I'll call the police, Sam, they should know about this. Don't erase the tape and…don't call again, ok?"

She shook her head and he could see the fear and worry in her eyes. "It's going to be fine. Just stay here and try to rest. He can't get to you without getting past Teal'c and that just isn't going to happen."

Tears were running down her cheeks now and Sam was shaking her head in disagreement. "_You don't understand_, Jack. He's not coming after me this time. He's coming after _you_! He may _already_ be here – just waiting for the chance! He'll kill you, Jack."

Jack watched her for a moment then sat down on the bed beside her, pulling her into an embrace. "Sam, you know me. It will take a better man than Shanahan to get me! Not to brag, but he's minor league compared to some of the guys I've come across. I'll be fine."

"Just be careful…_extra_ careful. If he knows I was here last night…I can't imagine what he'll do. He only suspected before…"

"I'll take care of it, Sam. You need to rest now." He stood and pushed her shoulders gently down on the bed. "Close your eyes. I'll stay for a little while."

Sam lay against the pillows of his bed with tears still trailing slowly down her cheeks and Jack sat beside her. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her lips gently, "Close your eyes," he whispered.

She reached for his hand and then closed her eyes. "Promise me you'll be careful, Jack."

"I promise, Sam." He was still close to her and moved to kiss her again, longer this time, telling her he understood what she couldn't say. He squeezed her hand, "Sleep now."

Jack sat quietly next to her, waiting for her to fall asleep. She opened her eyes several times and smiled, but the medication slowly told hold of her and she drifted into sleep still holding his hand. Her breathing became slow and even as he watched and finally her body relaxed, letting go of all the tensions of the last few days. He leaned over to kiss her once more and then slipped quietly from the room.

Jack walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where Teal'c was pouring juice into a glass. Without a word, he picked up the phone and dialed the police. He waited for Detective Raynard to answer the phone and then relayed the information about the message Sam had received from Pete. "How long is this going to take, Detective?"

"We're already working on it, General, but it will take a little time. We've contacted the Denver PD but he didn't report for work today, so they're issuing a warrant and trying to locate him. We'll issue one here also, just in case he's still in the area. I would advise you not to leave Colonel Carter alone until we find him. Is she at home?"

Jack turned to look at Teal'c. "No, that's already taken care of. She'll be staying with friends until he's in custody."

"Good. If she can meet us at her home we'll pick up the tape for evidence. I don't know if you're aware but there's an automatic restraining order that goes into effect once the complaint is filed. Legally he is allowed no contact with her. I think I'll modify that, now that he's threatened you also."

"I can take care of myself, Detective, I really don't think that's necessary. I'm on my way to the base now but I'll have someone meet you at the house."

"Well, if he approaches you instead of Colonel Carter, we can arrest him for violating the order. It gives us another means of getting him into custody, General."

"All right. Do it then. And you will call me when you have any news?"

"Yes, General. I'll keep you advised."

"Thank you, Detective." Jack placed the phone back in its' cradle and stood for a moment thinking about the message from Pete. Anger swelled over him again as he heard the man's voice in his head. "I almost hope he does find me, Teal'c." Jack raised his eyes to look into the face of the puzzled Jaffa.

"What has happened, O'Neill?"

"He left Carter a message. Says he coming back to check on her…and me. She was pretty upset, but she's sleeping now. Just let her rest until she wakes up on her own."

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement and continued to watch Jack. He could see the anger growing in Jack, as he stood motionless staring out the window. Suddenly he spun on his heels and grabbed Teal'c's glass from the counter throwing it with all the force he could muster. His anger propelled it easily across the room and it shattered loudly against the wall, falling to the floor in sparkling shards. "Damn! Why didn't I see this was happening?"

"You are not to blame, O'Neill. Colonel Carter concealed it from all of us and it was you who forced her to finally reveal the truth."

"I know Teal'c, but _still_…"

"She is in need of your strength and protection, perhaps even your love, but your guilt is of no use to her…or anyone."

Jack held his eyes on Teal'c for a long moment and then slowly nodded his head. The big guy was right and Jack knew it. "Ok, well…I need to clean this up and get to the base."

"I will take care of it, O'Neill."

"Thanks, T."

"Do not worry, Colonel Carter will be safe with me."

Jack patted Teal'c's upper arm. "I know, buddy." And walked towards the hallway. He made one last check on Sam just to be sure his fit of temper hadn't awakened her and then walked out the front door.

Jack cursed softly as he raised the hood of his truck then checked for any foreign objects. Then he knelt down and checked the underside, too. When he was sure his truck hadn't been tampered with he crawled inside and started the engine. He pulled out onto the street and picked up his cell phone to call the base.

"Walter, I'm on my way in. Everything ok there."

"Fine, Sir. Shall I hold SG-6 until you get here?"

"Yeah. I should only be a few minutes late. It'll still be daylight where they're going?"

"Yes, Sir. It should be fine."

"Okay. Walter, I've got something for Daniel to do before I get there. He'll need a vehicle and a couple of SF's as back up. Get him on the phone and then get the SF's ready to go."

"Off world, Sir?"

"No, Colonel Carter's house. Oh and Walter…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Need to know only. No base gossip on this one. Not from you or the SF's. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll get Dr. Jackson for you, Sir."

Jack held the phone to his ear listening to the silence while he waited for Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson."

"It's me, Daniel."

"Jack! Everything ok? How's Sam?"

"She's ok. She's resting for now and Teal'c is with her. Listen, I need you to go to her house and let the police in. You still have a key, right?"

"Yeah." He drew the word out hesitantly. "What's going on, Jack?"

"Carter called her answering machine when we got back from the station and there was a message from Pete threatening to come back here and "_check on her_". The police want the tape, but you have to let them in."

"Oh, God! What did he say?"

"I'll explain it all later. Just get over there and give them what they need. I told Walter to get a car and two SF's to escort you – just in case. Don't go naked and don't mention where you're going to anyone else. Carter wants this kept as quiet as possible."

"Naked?"

"_Take your hand gun, Daniel_."

"Oh! Ok. Care to tell me _why_ I need a gun and the SF's?

"It's just a precaution. He knows she didn't go home last night and he's after me…_us_. Don't take any chances."

"The SF's know what's going on?"

"No, don't tell them anymore than you have to. They know what their job is and they have orders not to talk. When you're finished there, give me a call and have them take you back to my house."

"Ok, Jack. I'm on my way."

"Be careful, Daniel."

"Yeah." The line went dead in his hand and he clicked it shut pressing a bit harder against the accelerator of the truck as he hurried to reach the base. He picked up the phone and called the base again. "Walter, are the SF's ready?"

"Yes, Sir. I was just briefing them."

"Good, let me talk to one of them." There was a pause and then a less familiar voice came on the line.

"Harrison, Sir!"

"Harrison, this is General O'Neill. You will most likely simply be an escort for Dr. Jackson, but if you run into Pete Shanahan your orders are to protect Dr. Jackson and apprehend Shanahan if possible. The police will meet you there."

"Yes, Sir."

"This man is dangerous, Harrison, don't take any unnecessary chances. Deadly force is authorized if it becomes necessary. And as I'm sure you already know, I want this kept close – need to know only."

"Yes, Sir. Understood."

"Walter should have a photo of Shanahan. Let's keep this calm and get the job done. I don't want to get a report that Dr. Jackson has been shot or blown up! Or either of you for that matter."

"No, Sir, General. We'll take care of it."

Jack shut the phone again feeling a bit less worried. Daniel could hold his own – _if_ he was focused. The problem was he tended to see the rosy side of things and didn't anticipate the danger of most situations. _That was his job_. At least he knew now that the SF's understood why they were going with Daniel and would protect him. He hoped it was enough, he just didn't know what Shanahan's limit was or how far he would go – to get Sam back.


	14. Limbo

_Thanks for all your reviews and support. Still a few chapters to go. Thanks for reading._

_...and now on with the story._

_Tangled Web 14_ Limbo

It had been almost a week since Jack and the rest of SG1 had learned Sam's secret and she had filed charges. There was _still_ no sign of the man. The police had not located him and he had not attempted to contact Sam again as far as they knew. The police had set up surveillance at her house but it had also failed to turn up anything.

She grew stronger each day as she continued to recover at Jack's house surrounded by her team. And with strength and health came restlessness. She had started to make daily pleas to leave the house, to go out…_anywhere._ This morning would be no different.

"Sir, please! Just for a little while. Teal'c can go with me!"

"Carter, didn't we have this conversation _yesterday_ morning?" He slid scrambled eggs onto the plate and set them on the table in front of her. "Eat." Then he retrieved his own plate and coffee and returned to the table to join her.

"It's not fair. I'm going stir crazy you know!"

"I know." His face showed the sympathy he felt. He really _did_ understand her impatience but that didn't override his instinct to protect her.

She held his eyes locked with hers for a long moment seeing exactly what he was feeling reflected in the darkened windows of his soul. Her voice softened as she spoke to him again. "Jack. I really can't stay here _forever_."

He stared back at her, his fork frozen in mid-air between them. He returned it slowly to his plate then raised his eyes to meet hers again as a small smile crept across his lips. "I know. Too bad, huh?"

She tilted her head to one side and then pulled her eyes away from his, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. She didn't answer when she looked up at him again; she just turned her head minutely towards him and raised her eyebrows in a questioning posture.

Jack stared into her brilliant blue eyes and knew he'd have to give in sooner or later. That look always worked on him and _she_ knew it. But he wouldn't put her in danger not if he could prevent it. "Look, Sam, why don't we cook out tonight? You can enjoy the outdoors without being…out in public. Then we'll pack up and go somewhere this weekend. Out of town, someplace warm maybe, so we can all relax a little. How's that?"

"Actually, I'd love to see Mark and his family."

"Um, not a good idea. Pete knows him and he might be expecting you to go there. I was thinking Arkansas."

"_Arkansas_?" She almost yelped her disbelief at his suggestion and then she saw the smile in his eyes. "Very funny, Sir."

"Let me see if I can get someone to cover the base for the weekend and we'll figure out something, ok?"

"Ok."

"Morning guys."

"Daniel! There's breakfast on the stove."

"Thanks, Jack, coffee first." Daniel filled the largest mug he could find with the steaming liquid and then stood looking out the window, his back to his friends. "So, what are we figuring out?"

"Sam's going stir crazy, so I thought maybe we could take a little weekend trip."

"Oh, sounds like fun. Where we going?"

Jack and Sam exchanged a smile at Daniel's automatic inclusion of himself in that 'we'. "Arkansas. And how do you know _you're_ invited?" Jack winked at Sam as she looked up at him surprised, letting her know he was just teasing Daniel.

"What? _Oh_! Sorry, I just assumed…. wait! _Arkansas_? What the hell is in _Arkansas_?"

"It's not so much _what's in Arkansas_ as what_ isn't _in Arkansas." Daniel squinted his eyes as he stared at Jack for a moment trying to figure out exactly what he meant. Then his face relaxed as understanding dawned on his still sleepy brain. "Oh! Yes! I see, well maybe I'll just stay here."

Sam snickered softly and Jack turned a brilliant smile on her. "Don't worry Danny boy, it was just an idea. You three figure out where. I gotta get going. Where's Teal'c?"

"Oh, he's sleeping, he was up all night. I'll be here until he wakes up."

"Ok." Without thinking Jack rose from his seat and leaned in to kiss Sam quickly on the lips. She looked at him in surprise as he pulled away. "Behave yourself. I'll call you later." She smiled tensely and shook her head. Incredulously, Jack leaned in to kiss her again before he turned and walked quickly out of the kitchen.

Daniel stood staring at the hallway where Jack had disappeared until he heard the front door open and close. He squinted his eyes and stared down into his coffee cup for a few seconds before turning his puzzled gaze on Sam.

"So…Jack seems a bit…_casual_. Did I, uh…miss something?"

Sam looked up at him with a hint of surprise still lingering on her face. "_Miss_ _something_? What do you mean?"

Daniel turned to pour himself another cup of coffee, sipping it before answering. When he finally spoke, it was in that rapid-fire manner he used when he couldn't quite explain something.

"_Sam_…he _kissed_ you. _Twice_ as a matter of fact! He…he just leaned over and kissed you like he does it every day! And…and, and, and with me standing _right_ _here_! I've known you and Jack for a long time… I'd say that's _quite_ a change. What's going on?"

"Calm down, Daniel. There's nothing going on. I don't think he even realized he did it."

Daniel continued to squint at her through disbelieving eyes, "Yeah…_that's_ what I'm talking about!"

Sam started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"_Because_, Daniel, you're making something out of nothing. You've kissed me plenty of times, what's the difference?"

"Now…see. You know what the difference is…_one_: I'm not military; _two_: I'm not your CO and _three_: I'm not…!" He stopped short of saying the words. Surely she knew how Jack felt about her, but if not, it wasn't his place to tell her.

"Not _what_?"

"Come on, Sam, you know _what_! Isn't kissing against the regulations?"

"_Technically_, yes, but I don't think anyone would court martial us for _that_ kiss. It was just a friendly peck. He's just worried, Daniel." She couldn't help but smile at the mixture of emotions on Daniel's face. She wouldn't be surprised if Jack had kissed her just to get a rise out of him. Well, it worked, she thought.

He held her locked in his gaze for a long moment, his eyes moving frantically back and forth, searching hers for the answers. "Ok." He finally responded, "If you say so."

"I do."

"Ok. Back to denial then." He smiled and sat down with his breakfast while Sam glared at him across the table and considered if she was allowing Jack to get too close, _too_ comfortable.

"I think I'll go out on the deck for awhile."

"Um, ok." Daniel mumbled between bites. "Just don't wander off, ok?"

She nodded her agreement reluctantly and headed for the patio door. Daniel watched her from the kitchen window as she walked onto the deck. She stood perfectly still for a moment and then he saw her shake her head, as if answering a silent question in her own mind. Then she sat down on the deck, drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. She stayed there for a very long time.

* * *

Around 11:30 the phone rang and Daniel answered it quickly. "Hey, Daniel. Everything ok?" 

"Fine, Jack."

"Where's Carter?"

"She's, uh, sitting out on the deck. Been there since breakfast, actually."

"Is she ok? Did something happen?"

"Well, if it did, it's my fault."

"What did you do, Daniel?"

"Um, well, you just surprised me this morning and we were talking about it…"

"This morning?" Jack sounded totally confused and Daniel doubted that he was pretending.

"Uh, yeah. I was surprised that you, um…" Daniel suddenly remembered that Jack was calling from the SGC and he should choose his words carefully, just in case someone was listening. "…_showed your concern_. Sorry, Jack."

"Is she all right, Daniel?"

"I think so. She's just thinking, I guess."

"Daniel, you're supposed to be taking care of her! Don't you think she has enough to worry about without you adding to it? I can't believe you!"

"I know, I'm sorry!"

"Don't tell me, Daniel, _tell her_…and make sure she's ok. I'll call again before I leave the base."

"Ok, Jack." Daniel heard the dial tone in his ear and was a bit shocked that Jack hadn't blasted him for upsetting Sam. He must really be worried about her. Jack was right; she _did_ have enough to worry about and plenty of time to do just that at the moment. '_Sometimes I'm a jerk_!' he said to himself as he stood and moved towards the door to join Sam outside.

* * *

_**A few hours later, approximately 1600 hours –**_

"Daniel."

"Hey, Jack. What's up?"

"Just checking in. You guys ok? Anything going on?"

"Nope, everything's ok. Teal'c's watching Star Wars, Sam's reading and I'm working on a translation."

"Don't get so involved that you forget to pay attention."

"Um, no. I won't, besides we're all in the same room, Jack. Really, everything's fine."

"Ok, let me talk to Carter."

"Ok, hold on." Jack heard him speaking to Sam and papers rustling as he moved across the room to give her the phone. There was a momentary silence while he waited for her to answer.

"Hey, Sir!" Jack smiled at the brightness in her voice; it had been a while since he'd heard any form of enthusiasm coming from her. Now that it was back, he realized how much he'd missed it.

"Hey, Carter. Feeling better?"

"Much better, Sir."

"That's good! I thought I'd see if there was anything special you wanted for dinner tonight."

"Steak sounds good. Oh! And cake."

"_Cake_?"

"Yes, Sir."

Jack smiled broadly into the phone. "Cake it is, then. I'll be leaving here in about an hour and I'll stop for the groceries on the way, so should be there in…say two…two and a half hours."

"Sounds good, Sir."

"Get some rest, Carter, and have Daniel start up the grill."

"Yes, Sir. See you then." She placed the phone back in its' cradle and smiled. She was looking forward to the cookout. It was a normal thing for them to do as a team and she _so_ needed normal. She looked up to see Daniel staring at her with a confused look on his face. "Daniel?"

"Hum? Oh, nothing. Nothing." He hadn't missed the brightness that had suddenly returned to Sam's voice as she spoke to Jack. He also hadn't missed the 'Sirs' sprinkled liberally throughout their short conversation and knew it was for his benefit.

"Um, Sam…" She looked back at him, her book again lying open on her lap. "I just want you to be happy, you know? Whatever that takes is ok with me, I'd never…_say anything_."

"I know, Daniel." She smiled but he noticed that underlying sadness was again present in her eyes and he felt responsible. _'Someday I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut.'_ He refocused his attention on Sam as she continued speaking. "I'd settle for normal right now. And _speaking_ of normal, the General said for you to start the grill before he gets here."

'_The General? Not 'Jack'._' "Yeah, sure."

Sam closed her book and walked towards the kitchen. "I think I'll start some veggies for the grill."

"Need some help?"

"Nope, I'm fine." Sam busied herself with the meal preparations. She wasn't much of a cook but salad and sliced vegetables were no problem. Once she was sure she had enough vegetables to satisfy Teal's sizable appetite, she cleaned and pierced four potatoes and placed them in the microwave oven. Then she placed everything back in the fridge, wiped down the counters and returned to the living room where Daniel and Teal'c sat in basically the same positions she'd left them in an hour ago.

"Hey, guys I think I'll lie down for a bit. Don't forget to start the grill in about half an hour, ok?"

"Yeah, ok, Sam. We'll take care of it." She smiled, half amazed that Daniel had even heard her. He was obviously engrossed in his translation. She smiled and headed for the bedroom.

She lay back and stretched out on Jack's bed surprised at her own tiredness. Staring at the ceiling, she wondered where Pete was, what he was planning. He must have known about the warrant because he hadn't gone back to work, probably one of his friends had warned him. So where was he?

Her mind traveled back to the many conversations she'd had with Jack over the past few days. Most of them, in the middle of the night, with her snuggled safely up against him while Daniel slept and Teal'c stood watch. They had discussed some of the possibilities, some of the things Pete could be planning. Jack's instinct was to protect her, but he knew her well and he felt things for her that Pete had never felt, among them _respect_. He knew that she needed to feel independent again and he hadn't held back, at least, not until she started to shiver in his arms as she considered all the ways he could hurt them. She shivered again now as the thoughts came back to her and she forcefully pushed them away. Jack would be here soon and hopefully, they were all going out of town for the weekend. Maybe she could rest then for a couple of days knowing that Pete wouldn't find them. Suddenly she heard Daniel and Teal'c laughing and talking in the living room and as she concentrated on their comforting voices, her eyes closed and she relaxed into sleep.

_**TBC**_


	15. Confrontation

_Thanks for reading and for all your comments and reviews._ _Your support is greatly appreciated._

**Special note**: For all of you that have been patiently/impatiently waiting for Pete _"to get his"..._ And if Pete is one of your _favorite_ characters...well, I hope you finish reading, too. Feel free to 'let me have it' in the reviews!

**Warnings: Language, Violence.**

…_and now on with the story_

**_Tangled Web 15_ – Confrontation**

Jack pulled the truck into a parking space at the supermarket and reached for his cell phone. He'd told Sam he'd be home around 1830 and if he hurried, he just might make it. The phone rang several times and just as a concerned frown started to shape the features of his face, someone picked up.

"Carter." Her voice was thick with sleep and Jack smiled into the phone. Well, at least she'd been resting, but she wasn't supposed to answer the phone.

"Carter, why are you answering the phone? Where's Daniel?"

"Um, I don't know. Out back I guess, they were going to start the grill."

"Right. Sorry to wake you, I'm at the store and I should be there shortly. Need anything?"

"No. Just come home, Jack."

He smiled at her use of his name and let his mind consider, just consider mind you, the thought of going home to Sam everyday – _yeah, that could be pleasant_. She heard the smile that colored his voice as he spoke to her. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Sam."

"Ok, Bye."

He knew she was smiling, too and it magnified his own as he snapped the phone shut and hurried into the store, a little extra bounce in his step, anxious to get home and enjoy the company of his friends.

Sam rubbed a hand across her sleepy eyes as she fumbled to place the phone back on the table. Suddenly she felt another hand gently guiding hers and as a chill ran across her body, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Pete! What are you doing here?" She felt her heart rate quicken as she immediately sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her eyes wide as she glanced around the room for any avenue of escape.

"Funny! I was just going to ask _you_ that same thing?"

"Get out of here, Pete! Now!"

"_I just got here_, Sam."

"I don't have anything to say to you. Not now, not ever. Just go!" He was standing right beside the bed and knowing that she was easily within his reach, her mind was racing to find a solution for escape. Suddenly she remembered her friends and her eyes flashed up at him angrily. "Where're Daniel and Teal'c?"

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't see them. Are they _supposed_ to be here?"

"They _are_ here. What did you do to them?" He stepped back away from her and she saw the gun in his hand, silencer attached to the barrel. _'Maybe they were still in the back yard'_ she thought to herself, but as she continued to gaze at the gun her breath hitched in her throat as her mind efficiently listed the possibilities of her friend's sudden absence. _None of them good_.

"I told you, I didn't see them. Maybe they went to the movies or something." He reached out to twirl a bit of stray blonde hair in his fingers and she pulled away quickly. "So, have you moved in here, Sam?" His tone was almost casual as his eyes surveyed the room. "Seems a little _masculine_ for your taste."

"No, I haven't. Not that's it's any of your business!" Her eyes were alight with anger and for some reason; she felt none of the fear she had felt in the past. Suddenly she stood up, intent on just walking past him but he was too quick and immediately caught her in his grasp, his fingers biting into the already bruised flesh of her arm. Her eyes fell to the spot where he held her and her anger flared at his touch, overpowering her rational mind as she turned on him. "Let go of me! I'm going to find Daniel and Teal'c!"

"No, you're staying right here." His voice was low and threatening, so calm and insistent that it sent shivers up her spine. "I think we'll wait for the General."

"Pete…"

"He's on his way, right? Weren't you just talking to him on the phone? Whispering for him to '_hurry home'_?" His voice was still low and menacing but his eyes were seething with rage and she desperately wanted to get away from him.

"Let go of me!" She shouted again and began to struggle. Without any warning his fist impacted her jaw and she fell back across the bed. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth from her bleeding tongue but it only seemed to feed her anger. Slowly she stood to her feet. "You're not doing this again, Pete! You'll have to kill me this time!"

"I don't want that, Sam…I just want you to come home with me. Everything will be ok, you'll see."

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "Right! You _are_ crazy!" She moved close to his face and spat the words at him, blood droplets spreading across his face. "_Never_! Do you hear me? _Never_! You call me a slut, accuse me of sleeping with my CO and then beat the hell out of me! And I should just...what…forgive and forget?"

He smiled broadly and she let him see the disgust she felt for him. He was still smiling when he slapped her face. "Just be a good girl, Sam and you won't get hurt." He admonished her quietly, his eyes emanating the sadistic joy of his actions.

He started to take a step towards her and Sam saw her chance. She threw her right elbow swiftly up to his face, striking him forcefully across his cheek while her left hand came up in a powerful hook that connected solidly with his raised jaw. He seemed to fall backwards in slow motion as Sam watched, anger practically shooting from her eyes. He crashed awkwardly against the nightstand and as the lamp toppled and smashed onto the floor, she ran.

"Daniel! Teal'c!" She could hear him scrambling and cursing as he struggled to stand up behind her, the adrenaline in her system overpowering the protest of her injured legs. She ignored her instinct to flee and ran past the front door. Turning the corner to the living room she tried to stop, but her momentum was too great and she had to leap to avoid tripping. "Daniel!" she yelled again as she landed on the carpet, feeling the sickening squish beneath her feet. He was lying unconscious on the steps, blood pooling slowly around him. "Oh, my God! Daniel!" She knelt on one knee and placed two fingers against his throat, praying to feel his pulse. She hadn't detected a single beat when she heard Pete's loud, angry voice.

"You stupid bitch!"

Sam stood up quickly, her hands fisted and ready to defend herself, but he wasn't where she expected him to be. He had already lunged at her and was only inches away from hitting her with a full body tackle.

His hands reached her first, striking her shoulders and sending her sprawling backwards towards the patio door. Just as she felt his full weight descend on her, her head slammed violently against something behind her and a moment later her body crashed limply to the floor beneath his weight. Struggling to recover from the breath-stealing blow, his fist landed against her cheek and her head snapped to the other side, blood spattering from her already injured mouth. A blinding headache flashed against the backside of her eyes and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision…just in time to see his fist coming at her again.

She jerked sideways quickly and pushed against the floor with both legs sending him tumbling off of her and onto the floor. Through her now fuzzy consciousness, she could hear him yelling obscenities at her and was still trying to focus on him when she saw the gun. It was a couple of feet away, lying harmlessly on the floor between them, abandoned as he'd lunged at her in maniacal rage. Her eyes met his for a split moment before she reached out, desperately trying to get a grip on the weapon.

He pulled it away easily and she heard him laugh as he raised the gun to eye level, pointing it at her. "Little girls shouldn't play with guns, Sam!"

She sat up on the floor, her eyes cold and hard as he threatened her with the gun. "What makes you think I'm playing? You'd better make it good, Pete, because if you don't I'll see to it that you're locked up someplace _so_ dark you'll never see daylight again!"

"_Ooh!_ So tough! My little superhero! Well, welcome to the real world, Sam, I'm a cop! All my friends are cops! They won't do anything to me!"

"No self-respecting cop would want to be _remotely_ associated with you! They'll be _happy_ to lock you up!" Sam was struggling against the pain in her head and every part of her seemed to ache while her heart was still pounding in her chest, warning her that this wasn't over yet. As long as she was alive there was still a chance.

"Yeah? Well, let's just wait and see…"

Jack's truck crunched against the loose gravel as he pulled into the driveway and came to a stop. He was smiling as he reached across the seat to pull out the two bags of groceries he'd purchased and then juggled them haphazardly as he closed the door and started towards the house. He was looking forward to this evening, thinking how nice it was outside and how good it would be to see Carter enjoying herself again. He couldn't wait to see her face light up when he told her that they could get away for the weekend. They were going to have a nice relaxing evening. They all needed it.

For just a moment, he considered going straight to the backyard, but changed his mind at the last moment and headed to the front, remembering he'd have to return to the truck for the special chocolate cake he'd bought.

Opening the door, he stepped into the house almost dropping one of the bags in his arms. Regaining his balance on them, he called out to the quiet house. "Hey, guys! I'm home! Where is everybody?"

He stood absolutely still. Something was wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he lowered the bags to the floor and pulled his gun from his back holster. "Carter? Daniel?" No answer. "Teal'c?"

He stepped silently across the hall to the kitchen door. Nothing seemed out of place. In fact, it looked as if someone had just cleaned it and through the window, he could see smoke rising lazily from the grill. Quickly he turned back towards the front door and listened intensely for any sound that would guide his search.

In the living room, Pete was pressing a finger against Sam's lips, warning her to be quiet, as he continued to point the gun at her. She watched him carefully and as his eyes moved towards the hallway, she shouted a single word in warning. "_Jack_!"

Pete reacted instantly and Sam felt the cold metal of the gun as it slammed forcefully into her cheek, bringing with it fresh pain and blurred vision.

Jack recognized the urgency in her voice as she yelled and instinctively sunk to the floor. He crept silently to the end of the hall and peered carefully around the corner. Just as his head became visible he heard a soft report and jerked backwards as a bullet crashed into the opposite wall spraying wallboard particles all around him. "Dammit!" He snarled out the word as he fell back against the wall. "Let her go, Pete!" He heard Pete laughing as he took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"You want her? Come out here and get her, _General_!"

"Pete! Let Carter come to me and we'll all sit down and talk about this!" Jack had caught just a glimpse of Daniel sprawled motionless on the steps as he leaned around the corner and his concern at the situation had more than doubled as he wondered what had happened to Teal'c.

"What makes you think she wants to? We're getting _married_, General! Sam's coming with me!"

"You need help, Pete! We can get it for you, but you have to let her go!" He lay the phone down beside him on the floor and called out again. "Carter!"

"I'm ok…" Her words were cute off as Pete slapped her harshly across the face.

"Shut up! You don't talk unless I say to talk!"

"I'll do anything I want! You can't stop me!"

Jack grimaced as he heard the involuntary grunt from Carter as another blow struck her. A moment later he heard sirens in the distance and knew that Pete could hear them, too. "Time's up, Pete. Put the gun down and walk out here. No one needs to get hurt!"

Jack heard low, growling laughter from the other room. "Well, I see you called for reinforcements, General!" He huffed out the words. "What's the matter? Afraid you couldn't take me alone? Looks like your friends weren't much help!"

Jack frowned. The guy was definitely over the edge and there was probably nothing that would stop him now. His face grimaced involuntarily as he thought of Carter in the next room, just out of his reach and in very real danger. He felt almost powerless to protect her as his mind searched for a solution, any solution to free her as the sirens drew slowly closer.

He leaned around the corner and two more shots rapidly flew across the room towards him. He heard Sam yell as the bullets impacted the wall. "Dammit, Pete! You bastard! _Stop this_! This has nothing to do with General O'Neill!"

"I told you to shut up!" Pete yelled back at her angrily and he heard Sam grunt as Pete struck her again. Jack held his ground and listened. "It has _everything_ to do with him! _It always has_, hasn't it? I'd die for you, Sam! Let's see if he's willing to do the same!"

"Pete, I don't want _either_ of you to die! Just stop this and I'll go with you!"

Across the room, Jack grimaced. There was no way he was letting her leave with Pete. "_Carter_!" He called out to her in an almost frantic warning tone.

"NO! Every time I turn my back you run to him! You can't stay away from him! I told you not to come here and what would happen if you did!"

"Pete, I was…"

"Shut up! I've had enough of your lies!"

"All right! You want the truth? I tried, Pete. I would have stayed with you, but _you_ wouldn't leave it alone! You refused to accept the truth and you're so damned insecure, you'll never be happy with anyone! You're crazy if you think I'd willing go _anywhere_ with you now? You're nothing but a low-life, a worthless, idiotic…"

'_Stop pushing his buttons, Carter,_' Jack thought. Then he realized what she was doing, she was distracting him, but in this volatile situation, it was a dangerous thing to do. He knew she probably wouldn't stop and every muscle in his body tensed as he prepared for the right opportunity.

Jack stood to his full height and gripped his weapon with both hands. When he heard Pete start to speak again, he stepped out from behind the corner and his eyes quickly absorbed the scene. Pete was on his knees on the floor with Sam sitting crookedly right in front of him. He was holding onto her with one hand and moving the gun back and forth, covering both himself and Sam with the other. She was lashing out with the only weapon she had left, the words tumbling out of her so quickly, he didn't know what she was saying, but Pete did…and his eyes were locked with hers.

"Pete!" Jack yelled to draw his attention away from Sam. He had him now. "Back off!"

A chilling grin spread across Pete's face as he spoke to Jack. "She's dead, General. You can't save her!" Then he turned to Sam, his grin turning to something evil, but Jack had already detected the slight movement of Pete's hand and without hesitation, fired his own weapon _twice_.

Jack was a marksman and at this range, never missed. The bullets slammed home and Pete started to fall. As his muscles clenched involuntarily from the pain in his chest, trying desperately to hold on to life, his hand squeezed the trigger.

"_No_!" Jack's anguished cry echoed across the silence as he fell to his knees and watched helplessly as Sam slumped to the floor next to Pete, totally unaware that behind him, the local police were storming through the door.

"Drop your weapon!" Two officers stood directly behind Jack surveying the mayhem in the room. Three bodies were spread across the room. Tables were overturned, lamps broken and blood pooling into the carpet. "We don't want to hurt you! Drop your weapon!" Jack sat motionless, his eyes locked on Sam's still form.

Suddenly there was another voice behind him as Detective Raynard arrived on the scene and came running into the house. "Hey! Hey! Wait, I know this man." She placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed gently. "General? General O'Neill! Give me the gun, Sir!"

Jack turned slowly to look up at her and surrendered his weapon. "Sam."

"Get an ambulance here! My God! We'll probably need two! General, are you all right?"

Jack slowly looked up at her. The space behind him was filled with policemen and there were others moving about in the backyard. One of them had kneeled down beside Daniel and was checking for a pulse. Suddenly Jack was on his feet and heard the click of guns being raised behind him, it didn't matter. He had to get to Sam.

Locked in the sight of their weapons, he crossed the room and knelt down besides her, vaguely hearing someone yell 'hold your fire!' He placed his hands gently behind her head and felt her warm blood spilling freely into them. "Sam! Sam, answer me!" She was totally still and blood covered her upper body. "Oh, God, Sam! Don't you die on me! You hear me! I won't let this bastard have you!"

Concentrating all his efforts on Sam, Jack failed to see Pete's arm rise slightly in one last threatening gesture. The low voice suddenly speaking beside him took Jack totally by surprise and he turned slightly to face Pete. "She's dead, General and _so are you_!" He sneered.

Jack saw the muzzle flash as Pete fired at almost point blank range and a heartbeat later felt the burning pain of the bullet as it crashed through his chest. He reached towards the pain with one hand as his face contorted and he fell forward next to Sam. In the same breath, three shots rang out as the police officers behind him fired simultaneously and Pete's arm dropped lifelessly to the floor.

"Sam," Jack whispered her name once more and then everything went black.

_TBC_

_Please review..._


	16. Trauma

**_Tangled Web_ 16 – Trauma**

_Cheyenne, Mountain Complex, General Jack O'Neill's office -_

"_What_?" "When did this happen?" There was a pause as Colonel Baker listened to the person speaking on the other end of the line. "All right. I'll send someone immediately. Thank you for calling, Officer."

Baker was standing behind Jack's desk and for a few moments he was absolutely still, then he picked up the phone and started dialing. "Dr. Summers? This is Colonel Baker."

"Yes, Sir?"

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter have been shot and are on route to the hospital in town. Get yourself together and get over there! I need to know what the hell is going on!"

"_What_? What happened?"

"I don't have all the facts. I just got a call from a police detective – some sort of break-in at the General's house from what little information he gave me."

"What's their condition, Sir?"

"I don't know that either, Doctor, you can tell me when you get there! I'll have an ambulance and a security detail waiting topside. Get going, Doctor."

"Yes, Sir, on my way!"

_Mercy Hospital, Colorado Springs_ -

Dr. Summers stepped hurriedly through the emergency room doors followed closely by Dr. Cain and three fully armed SF's. She moved with determination towards the admitting desk while the hospital security guards attempted to prevent the SF's from entering with their weapons.

"I'm Dr. Summers, US Air Force. I need to see whoever's in charge of this ER! Two of my patients were brought here by ambulance and I need to see them now!"

"Certainly, Doctor," the clerk behind the desk was a bit shaken by the suddenly military presence but managed to speak almost normally, "if you'll just have a seat. We've had several trauma cases and it's a bit busy back there!"

The doctor stared for amoment and then took another step forward. "Miss, I don't think you understood me. _Let me see if I can explain_, either you press that little button and allow me entrance to the ER right now or these nice Airmen will open it for me!

"But, ma'am…"

"Airmen!" She shouted and without hesitation the SF's moved forward, weapons pointed directly at the doors.

"Ok, ok! Geez! Take it easy!"

"_Just open the damn door!_" The doors swung open and Dr. Summers ran into the ER with her security escort right behind her. Her eyes searched the unfamiliar hallways for any sign of her patients and spotting a sign that read 'TRAUMA' she ran in that direction.

The room was barely controlled chaos. Karen Summer's trained eyes moved quickly along the line of beds. Jack was sprawled, arms dangling over the side, in the one directly in front of her. He was unconscious and extremely pale, a small dark spot on the sheet and his blood-encrusted hair told her he had a head injury, but she could only guess at its severity. Her gaze continued downward and she noted that the once white sheet beneath his torso was now stained an ugly red and the floor beneath him was littered with soaked, discarded gauze. An oxygen mask covered his face and blood dripped slowly through the IV attached to his left arm attempting to replace the steady flow from his chest. His shirt had been cut away and still lay beneath him, stained in the same ugly red as the sheets, exposing the leads that had been hastily attached to cleansed spots on his chest and in sharp contrast to his blood-smeared skin. One of the nurses removed the saturated pressure bandage from his chest and Summers watched the dark hole, as it filled with blood and overflowed onto his skin. The nurse quickly placed a fresh pad of bandage over the open wound and pressed down with her hands attempting to stop the flow. In the background she could hear the reassuring sound of the heart monitor that told her his heart _was_ still beating, _definitely stressed_, but beating and the soft squish, squish of the arm cuff as it read his pressure.

"Blood pressure?" The doctor attending him yelled out the question and the nurse responded loudly in order to be heard above the noise in the room.

"Still dropping, Doctor, 87 over 58. Surgery's ready and waiting. We need to go!"

"All right! Let's get him there! We're running out of time!"

Dr. Summers stepped to the side as the team swiftly moved O'Neill out of the room and down the corridor into what she hoped were the hands of expert surgeons, one of the SF's fell in behind them, running to keep up.

It seemed she'd been standing there for a very long time but it had, in fact, been only seconds. Her eyes traveled quickly across the empty space and came to rest on Colonel Carter who was lying very still in the next bed. Her body appeared much the same as O'Neill's, but the bandage on her chest was quite a bit higher, almost at shoulder level. The new, angry bruises on her face and neck mixed with those she had first seen a week ago and her pillow contained an almost identical stain to Jack's. She only had to observe the manner of the personnel attending her to know that she was in better shape than General O'Neill. She stepped forward a bit more, so that she would be in sight of the doctor and spoke quietly.

"How is she?"

Cool brown eyes met hers, followed quickly by an almost angry scowl. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm Karen Summers, her doctor." She pointed at Sam as she spoke. "Is she stable?"

"Yeah, better off than the other two, I'd say, but she's still going to need surgery to remove that bullet. We're taking her down now." He looked up to see the SF positioned just inside the door and nodded his head towards him in a silent question.

"Security escort." And then pointing to Sam, "They're here to protect Carter and O'Neill." Seeing his confusion she pointed to the now empty spot in the room and said, "the patient you just sent to surgery is CO of the Cheyenne Mountain facility. This is Colonel Samantha Carter and until we know exactly what happened, I'm afraid you're stuck with them."

"We can't allow that…"

"Outside the door will be fine, Doctor, but they're staying."

"All right, whatever." He looked up to the waiting nurses, "get going." Two of them pushed Sam out of the room and the others started to put the room back in order. A lone SF followed close behind Colonel Carter as another took up his position at the door.

"What about the General?"

"General, huh, well, he's not so good, Doctor, depending on _exactly_ where that bullet is." He looked up at her as he started to list Jack's injuries. "Gunshot wound to the chest…looks like point blank range; his heart stopped twice before we sent him down. Add to that a collapsed lung; possibly broken ribs, internal bleeding; possible internal injuries; blood lose and a minor head laceration…concussion, maybe. We'll know more when he comes out of surgery. We were just trying to stabilize him enough to get him there."

Movement in the bed behind them caught Dr. Summer's attention and she stepped to the side so that she could see the patient. "Teal'c!"

"Dr. Summers."

"Are you all right, Teal'c? Are you injured?"

"I will be fine, Doctor. This man will not allow me out of this room."

"He's just trying to take care of you, Teal'c. Take it easy." She searched his body for signs of injury as she spoke, noting a large bandage around his thigh and one on his upper arm. There was also a nasty cut and bruise on his temple. She turned back to face the ER doctor. "Doctor?"

"He seems ok for the moment. He was unconscious when they brought him in, probably from the combination of that head wound and a taser to the chest. He has two other bullet wounds beneath those bandages and the one in his leg needs further treatment, but I think the bullets went straight through. We revived him and stopped the bleeding, but he refused further treatment."

"Dr. Summers, I must remain with Colonel Carter. She may still be in danger."

"What? From who?"

"Pete Shanahan."

Detective Raynard had just entered the room and heard the last bits of their conversation. "Don't worry, Doctor, Colonel Carter is safe. Detective Shanahan won't be hurting anyone else." She was holding her badge up for the doctor to examine.

"You're sure of that?" Dr. Summers asked the Detective.

"Positive. What about the other man, Doctor, can you tell us who he is?"

"_Other man?_" Dr. Summers looked at Teal'c with questioning eyes.

"Daniel Jackson."

"I should have known." She suddenly remembered the doctor had said '_the other two'_ and turned back to the detective. "Dr. Jackson also works for the Air Force, civilian contractor. He's part of General O'Neill's team. Where is he?"

"They took him straight to surgery. Still there as far as I know."

"Damn!" Karen spat the word out angrily realizing that Daniel must have been more seriously injured than the General. "I'm going to check on him. Stay here, Teal'c, Dr. Cain will take care of you, and don't talk to anyone else till I get back." Teal'c gave his customary nod of understanding.

Karen stopped momentarily to speak with the SF still standing by the door. "Stay with Teal'c. Medical staff only, understand? I need to contact the base and then I'm going to surgery."

"Yes, Ma'am!" And he moved quickly to Teal'c side.

Dr. Summers headed toward the ambulance bays seeking a quick exit from the ER. Seeing the access door, she stepped through. Outside, a few SF's were standing watch and she moved a few feet away from the hospital and pressed the radio in her breast pocket.

"Colonel Baker?"

"Dr.! What's the situation?"

"You need to get in touch with General Hammond. Tell him SG1 is here, all of them, including General O'Neill."

"Ma'am?"

"They're _all_ here, Colonel. They're all in surgery, except for Teal'c. I left Dr. Cain and one of the SF's with him and I'm going to check on Dr. Jackson now. They're alive but the General and Dr. Jackson are seriously injured."

"What happened?"

"I haven't had a chance to ask many questions yet, but Pete Shanahan was also involved. I have to go, just pass the info on to the General and I'll contact you when I know more."

"I will Doctor, he should be landing at Peterson in a few minutes. Keep me advised."

Dr. Bennett walked out of the trauma room and back towards the admitting desk. With Dr. Cain attending to Teal'c he had just cleared the last of his trauma patients and was about to take a much needed break when he heard noises behind him and turned to see more SF's climbing in through the ambulance bays and entering through the ER doors. In a matter of moments the entire ER wing was overrun with soldiers. He watched, a bit hesitant as one of them approached him.

"Lt. Anderson, Sir, US Air Force. We have orders to secure all the patients brought in by ambulance from the shooting a short time ago."

"The General, right?"

"Yes, Sir, and anyone that came in with him!"

"Who the _hell_ is this guy?"

"If you could just take us to them, Sir?"

"All right, this way! But…there's no danger. Can you put your weapons away?"

"Yes, Sir, as soon as the situation is secure." There was no expression to be read on the soldier's face as the doctor studied it for any clue as to what was going on. "The General, Sir?"

"Yeah…follow me. Just try not to scare anyone, ok?"

"Yes, Sir." The doctor gave him a look of exasperation as he turned to see the line of soldiers waiting to follow him.

_TBC_


	17. ICU

_Sorry to keep you waiting...enjoy._

Tangled Web 17 - ICU

_Four hours later_ –

General Hammond and Dr. Summers stood at Daniel's bedside, the quiet 'beep, beep' of the heart monitor interrupting the otherwise peaceful room. They spoke in whispered tones, even though there was no chance of them waking him. He was still heavily sedated and would remain so as his body struggled to recover from his wound and the surgery that followed.

Hammond's face was the picture of concern as he looked down at the peaceful form of the man he had known so well these past years. The atmosphere of the room, penetrated only by the sound of beeping machines and occasional alarms, reminded him that Daniel's life still balanced precariously on a very thin line.

"Is he going to be all right, Dr. Summers?"

"He has a bullet wound to the abdomen but they rushed him to surgery as soon as he arrived. He's lost a lot of blood and there's a lot of healing to be done but it looks as if he'll be fine. Of course there is always the chance of infection or complications following major surgery and he'll have a lengthy recovery either way."

"O'Neill?"

"They should be bringing him into recovery now, Sir. He'll be there for several hours."

"No chance of taking them back to the base then?"

"Teal'c, yes; Colonel Carter, _maybe tomorrow; _the General and Dr. Jackson, _no_. They can't be moved yet, it's too dangerous, Sir, they need time to recover."

"How much time, Doctor?"

"That's hard to say, General. We're lucky they're still alive. I'd like to check on General O'Neill now."

Hammond shook his head in understanding and followed her out of the room. Teal'c stood waiting just outside the door and Dr. Summers lead them both to a nearby waiting room.

"I'm sorry, Sir, you'll have to wait here."

"Yes, of course, Doctor."

"And Teal'c…you need to get off that leg." The Jaffa bowed and made his way to a nearby chair as the doctor disappeared down the hallway.

Dr. Summers entered the recovery room and showed her ID to the nurse on duty. "How is General O'Neill?"

"He's listed as critical for the moment, Doctor. His vital signs are slowly improving but he's got a ways to go yet."

"His chart?"

The nurse reached behind her and handed the chart to Dr. Summers who immediately opened it and began reading. After a few moments she returned it and walked across the room to Jack.

She grasped his wrist and held it momentarily, counting the beats automatically, as his heart pulsed weakly against her fingers and her eyes read the many indicators above his head. The respirator clunked and whooshed steadily as it regulated the flow of oxygen and eased the burden on his damaged lung, allowing his body to begin the healing process.

She could see several stitches had closed the wound near his temple, a dark bruise spreading just beyond his hairline onto his face, and, of course, the large bandage covering his chest, small splotches of red marking the point of penetration.

She gently placed his hand back at his side and after watching his face for a moment, spoke aloud. "Hang in there, General."

Dr. Summers returned to the waiting room and briefed Hammond and Teal'c on Jack's condition. "They'll keep him in recovery the rest of the night, Sir. Baring any complications they should move him to ICU sometime tomorrow morning."

"What the hell happened, Doctor?"

"It seems Pete Shanahan showed up at General O'Neill's house looking for Colonel Carter. You know about the earlier incident…the abuse?"

"General O'Neill reported it to me."

"Well, SG1 was safeguarding Colonel Carter at the General's house and apparently Shanahan had made up his mind she was leaving with him…_with_ or _without_ her consent."

"I see. Teal'c?"

"We were preparing the barbeque grill in order to cook our evening meal. I was alone in the backyard when Shanahan approached."

"Did he ask to see Colonel Carter?"

"No. I had only become aware of his presence when he fired at me from behind. The bullet entered my leg and as I turned he fired two more shots. I attempted to apprehend him but I was unarmed and he fired another weapon, one that I am unfamiliar with – the effect was similar to a zat. It rendered me unconscious."

Hammond looked to the doctor for clarification. "It was a taser, Sir, on a high setting."

"So apparently he had planned this…assault…abduction."

"Yes, Sir. We won't know all the details until we can talk to the rest of SG1, but Dr. Jackson must have been injured next, just before he grabbed the Colonel. General O'Neill had been at the base and must have walked into the situation unaware. The 911 call came from his cell phone. He was shot after the Police arrived."

"Well, at least they're alive. Let's try and keep them that way! Teal'c you should return to the base infirmary."

"General Hammond, I wish to remain here with Colonel Carter. I have given my word, I must not fail again."

"You haven't failed, this wasn't your fault, son. Doctor?"

"He really should get some rest, Sir, but he can return in the morning. There's a guard stationed with Colonel Carter and I don't see any further problems there. I stipulated 'no visitors' without clearance. No one will disturb her before morning."

"Yes and I'm leaving a couple of SF's at the ICU, just in case. Most of the others will be returning with me, unless you feel they are needed."

"I don't think so, Sir."

Well, I need to return to the base and make some phone calls. The press will have a field day with this and I need to advise my superiors before that happens. Keep me advised, Doctor and try to get some rest yourself."

"Yes, Sir, I will."

General Hammond started down the long hallway and Teal'c followed reluctantly, as Dr. Summers returned to recovery to check on Jack.


	18. Recovery

**_Tangled Web_ 18 - Recovery**

_Three days later_ - 

Hammond stopped outside the door and knocked softly, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in."

Her voice was still a bit weak, even though she was trying to hide it. He pushed open the door and stepped through. "Colonel?"

"General." She made an attempt to stand and salute but he waived it off with an uplifted hand as he saw the grimace at the sudden movement.

"How are you, Colonel?"

"I'm…ok, Sir."

"Are you sure you're up to this, Colonel? You still want to go through with it…because believe me…no one would blame you if you didn't."

"No, Sir. I need to do this. I…I just need to be there."

Hammond pressed his lips together and dropped his eyes to the floor in understanding. He knew this was going to be hard on her, _really hard_ and he found himself wishing he could spare her this pain. "Well, if you're sure…then we should go."

Sam was wearing her dress uniform, except for the jacket, the nurses having helped her into it earlier. She rose shakily to her feet. Her face was still badly bruised and her right eye was still barely open but her uniform hid the rest of the bruises. She released the clasp on her sling and allowed it to fall into her hand, then reached for her jacket.

"Let me help you, Colonel." Hammond took the few steps to reach her and held her jacket up for her to slip on.

"Um, left arm first I think, Sir." She smiled slightly as she slowly stretched out her left arm, her broken collarbone protesting loudly as she moved her arm into the sleeve of the jacket. Hammond lifted the other side so that it slipped easily over her shoulder and then helped to re-adjust her sling, binding her arm to her body. "Thank you, Sir."

He answered with a weak smile as they heard a knock at the door. Teal'c entered the room, dressed in a suit and pushing an empty wheel chair.

"Colonel Carter, are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, Teal'c. What's with the chair?"

"Hospital policy, Colonel," the General answered. "They won't allow you to leave unless you're in the chair." He didn't bother to tell her there was also one in the car, just in case she needed it.

"Ah! Okay, then. I guess we should go."

Teal'c held the chair steady as she seated herself and they proceeded into the hallway and exited the hospital.

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home. General Hammond and Teal'c exited first, with Teal'c assisting Sam. She straightened her uniform and stood momentarily at the side of the car, taking a deep breath and exchanging a brief look with Teal'c. He raised a gentle hand to her arm in concern. "Colonel Carter, this is not required. O'Neill would not wish you to put yourself at risk."

"I'm fine. I need to do this, Teal'c. It's just…_difficult_."

"I understand." His dipped his head in an exaggerated bow.

As they approached the building, Sam unconsciously moved nearer to the huge man and slipped her arm around his, seeking comfort from his closeness. He turned slightly toward her touch, covering her hand with his own and then continued without comment as General Hammond fell in step beside them.

They stepped inside and were met immediately with soft, calming music and dimmed lights. The fragrance of fresh flowers permeated the room and in the background was the muffled sound of someone weeping.

Teal'c stopped a few steps inside the room, unsure of how to proceed; he spoke quietly to the General. "General Hammond, I am unfamiliar with this ritual. Perhaps you should…"

Hammond met the Jaffa's eyes and interrupted his sentence, "Ah, yes of course, Teal'c, this way." He pointed towards a door at the far side of the room, where a uniformed officer stood in silent vigil, and they began to walk towards it.

As they stepped into the room, Teal'c felt Sam tense beside him, the pressure of her fingers increasing on his arm and he glanced at her quickly. He could see that she was struggling a bit, her earlier resolve dissipating as she was confronted with cold reality. He stood immobile, as did Hammond, waiting for her response to guide his actions.

She seemed to be totally unaware of his pause, her eyes drawn to the bronze casket against the far wall. Slowly she began to register the details of the scene; a mound of red roses; crossed hands; closed eyes; his features relaxed as if in sleep. Her eyes paused for a few silent moments and then slowly strayed to the gleaming gold handles of the coffin that reflected the soft lighting and appeared somehow warmer with the identical sprays of white gladiolas standing silent guard at each side. Teal'c felt the small shiver as it traveled through her body and again raised his hand to cover hers as she focused on the man before her, lying in silent repose.

For a time she stood motionless, finally letting go of Teal'c and taking a single step forward and then another, until she stood beside the coffin looking down into his face. Tears welled up in her eyes but she would not allow them to fall. She struggled silently until the military mask fell into place and then she allowed herself to think…to remember, trying to hold on to the happy memories, the good days they had known...but in the end, it was no use. The memories of the last few days overwhelmed her. Her eyes closed and her jaw clenched as she fiercely fought back the emotions. Slowly she reached into her skirt pocket and for a moment held a small item trapped in her hand. She studied his face a moment longer then leaned over and with shaking fingers, slipped the item into the breast pocket of his jacket.

Teal'c and Hammond exchanged a brief glance, but neither spoke or disturbed her. They just waited.

An hour later they stood at the cemetery, watching as the casket slowly descended into the earth. Sam flinched as the honor guard fired off the final salute and felt General Hammond's light, comforting touch on her back. She had refused to sit, choosing to stand silently as the ceremony proceeded. She didn't speak and there were no tears, just a far off look in her eyes. She glanced up at Teal'c then turned and started walking back to the car, her two escorts falling in protectively on each side of her.

They returned to the hospital in silence, each of them trapped within their own thoughts. Teal'c helped her into the chair and returned her to her room while General Hammond let the nurses know that they had returned. One of them followed him to her room to assist her in undressing and to make sure that she was settled in.

She was sitting quietly in a chair when General Hammond entered the room, her somber mood filling the air around them.

"Colonel Carter? Is there anything I can do, anything you need?"

She raised her eyes up to meet his and he could see the deep sadness dulling the normally bright blue. "No, Sir…just thank you…thank you for coming with me."

"Of course, Colonel." He took one of her hands in both of his own and patting it in a fatherly gesture said, "You'll get past this, Sam. It's just going to take some time." Sam smiled warmly at his gentle tone and silently shook her head. "Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Teal'c?"

Teal'c walked over to Sam and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Do you wish me to remain?"

"No. I'm ok. You need to rest, too, I'll see you tomorrow." She squeezed his hand and he bowed deeply in submission and then followed the General out of the room.

The nurse helped her out of her uniform and into a soft cotton gown. She made sure that Sam was comfortably back in bed and then administered an injection to allow her to rest for a few hours. She moved quietly about the room, returning Sam's uniform to its' hanger and before she had finished, Sam's had retreated into sleep.

She awoke, somewhat disoriented, in the middle of the night. The drugs had worn off and allowed her sleeping mind to recreate the nightmares that had haunted her for the past few days. She looked about the room and recognizing the bland hospital room was, for once, happy with her surroundings…thankful that she was alive. She lay still until her pounding heart had returned to normal then slowly rose from her bed and wrapped herself in the robe that was draped across the chair. Stepping into the corridor, she made her way to the Intensive Care Unit (ICU).

She walked into ICU and the nurse at the desk smiled at her, remembering her from the previous evening. "Any change?"

"Not really, he's stable. Still sleeping."

"I'd like to sit with him for a while." The nurse nodded her head and returned to her work. Sam moved slowly towards the cubicle and lowered herself into the chair.

Suddenly the nurse looked up again. "Did you let someone know you were coming here?" Sam ashamedly shook her head. "It does worry us when we find an empty bed, you know. I'll call them."

"Sorry." Sam muttered and then, "Thank you." She stood again and stared at his face. He was so peaceful but too still for her liking. It didn't seem to her that he'd moved at all since her last visit. She lowered the bed railing and sat down beside him, reaching for his hand and grasping it in her own. She sat there for a while, just watching him sleep but finally she began to tire and rested her head on the mattress beside him.

"Sam?"

"_Daniel_! Oh, God, be still, Daniel, you're hurt."

"Ow, yeah...I know. Are you all right? Where's Pete?"

"I'm ok. Just don't try to move around. You're in the ICU at Mercy Hospital."

"Mercy?"

"Yeah, they brought us here. It was…closer."

Daniel's eyebrows raised a bit in a questioning manner, then squinted in a frown as he tried to focus on Sam's face. "Sam, I'm sorry." He reached a hand out to her and she grabbed onto it, stopping him from touching her face.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Daniel. He almost killed you…I never wanted this to happen, I should have just gone…"

"No, Sam. He would have killed you. _Sooner_ _or_ _later_, he would have killed you." His voice was fading and Sam looked up into his face, fighting back tears as she spoke.

"You rest, Daniel. I'll be here."

"Ok, Sam." He smiled lightly, closed his eyes and instantly returned to sleep. Sam felt tears trailing down her cheeks and reached up to wipe them away. She suddenly realized the nurse was standing behind her and as she turned to face her, the woman laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, honey. He's ok; it's just the medication making him sleep. All his vital signs are good. He'll be out of here in a day or so but right now he needs all the rest he can get and I bet you could use some, too."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I guess I am a bit tired."

"Why don't you sleep for a while? He'll wake up again later and you can visit him then. I can get you a wheel chair if you need it."

"No, I'm fine." Sam stood and felt the muscles in her legs pull against the movement, still painful, but better. She raised a hand absent-mindedly to her face and the nurse cocked her head, gesturing towards Daniel.

"He do that to you?"

Sam's eyes flew wide open in surprise. "_What_? _No_! It was…someone else. Daniel was trying to help me and it almost got him killed."

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't him…and I'm glad you're both going to be ok."

"What about him?" Sam indicated the still form in the bed next to Daniel's. "Is he going to be all right?"

"So, he's more than a friend?"

"A very good friend."

"Well, I hope so. It's hard to tell just yet. Give it a bit more time and we'll see. But it won't help either of them for you to make yourself worse, so let's get you back to your room, ok?"

Sam smiled at the kind woman, "Thanks for taking such good care of them."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, honey. Come on now, off you go."

Sam took one long, last look at the two of them laying side by side, both severely injured. Daniel was obviously getting better, but Jack…Jack hadn't moved and she was worried. She took a step towards Daniel and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, pushing back a few stray bits of hair from his face. He turned towards her slightly and she allowed herself to smile.

Then she turned towards Jack and lifted his hand to her lips. "Sweet dreams, Jack and thank you." Then she leaned over him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She returned his hand to rest by his side and finally forcing her feet into motion, left the ICU. She walked slowly down the hallway to her room and crawled into bed, exhausted. In the final hour before dawn, her eyes closed in sleep.

TBC


	19. Waking

**Thanks for all your reviews, they are needed and appreciated!**

**VID Z: **The answer to your question, _"Are you sure you did the funeral part correctly?"_ **Yep**,** I'm sure.**

_**Previously –**_

Sam took one long, last look at the two of them laying side by side, both severely injured. Daniel was obviously getting better, but Jack…Jack hadn't moved and she was worried. She took a step towards Daniel and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, pushing back a few stray bits of hair from his face. He turned towards her slightly and she allowed herself to smile.

Then she turned towards Jack and lifted his hand to her lips. "Sweet dreams, Jack and thank you." Then she leaned over him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She returned his hand to rest by his side and finally forcing her feet into motion, left the ICU. She walked slowly down the hallway to her room and crawled into bed, exhausted. In the final hour before dawn, her eyes closed in sleep.

…_and now on with the story._

**_Tangled Web_ 19 Waking**

_Sam heard Jack's truck crunching the gravel on the driveway and her heart rate noticeably quickened. She felt panic rising in her as she looked into Pete's eyes. Her mind searched frantically for a way to stop Jack, to keep him from walking into an unsuspected ambush. If she yelled, he'd come running in blindly; if she didn't, he'd just walk in slowly. Either way, Pete would be waiting. She jerked her eyes back to him, staring him down in desperation…there was nothing she could do to stop him. He was going to win and they were all going to die. She shook her head against the realization but still almost smiled as Jack's voice filled the house. _"Hey, guys! I'm home! Where is everybody?"

_She watched Pete, obviously consumed by the demons inside him, his eyes wild with madness and she was absolutely sure that the moment Jack appeared he would fire. Her heart made the decision that her mind couldn't…she had to warn him and as Pete looked towards the door, she screamed his name._

Her eyes flew open and she moved suddenly to sit upright, Jack's name dying in a whisper on her lips. The instant pain in her left shoulder and Teal'c's soft touch brought her back to reality. "Colonel Carter! Do not be concerned. All is well and you are safe!"

"Teal'c? What…" She rubbed her hand against her face and sat still for a moment, feeling the adrenalin still rushing into her system, her hands shaking and her heart racing as she became fully awake.

"You are experiencing the same dream?"

Sam glanced up and shook her head. "I thought they'd go away after the funeral."

"Do not be concerned. They are merely shadows that fade away in the light of day."

Sam smiled at him, squeezing his hand and hoping that her smile conveyed the words he didn't want to her to speak. She lay back against the pillow, trying to relax through the throbbing pain in her shoulder. "Have you been to check on the General and Daniel?"

"Approximately one hour ago, but they were both sleeping. Dr. Summers has advised me that you may return home today. She will be returning as soon as she has finished with O'Neill and Daniel Jackson."

Sam turned her face towards him, a strange, distant look permeating her eyes. "Home." A sad smile crossed her face briefly but she didn't speak again. How could she find the words to express the feelings coursing through her; she didn't want to go home. She didn't want to face the memories waiting there. Home was sanctuary, a comfortable place where you could be yourself, where you felt safe and loved, the house where she lived didn't represent that to her anymore, _so where was home_. Suddenly she realized that home was where it had always been. _Home was Jack_. The phone on the bedside table rang and Sam picked it up quickly.

"Carter."

"Colonel, it's Dr. Summers. Are you feeling up to coming to ICU?"

"Is everything all right?" Her voice was filled with apprehension wondering what had changed.

"Yeah, they're ok, just thought you might like to visit. The General seems to be coming around."

Sam looked at Teal'c and a warm smile blossomed in her eyes, "We'll be right there, Doctor." She placed the phone on the hook and swung her legs onto the floor. "Teal'c help me with my robe?"

Teal'c held the robe as she quickly shoved her right arm in and then waited as he draped the other side around her and tied it. "Is there news, Colonel Carter?"

"General O'Neill's awake, T, let's go!"

The sudden lightness of Sam's heart seemed to pull Teal'c along the corridor behind her as they hurried to ICU. Sam pushed opened the door, her eyes immediately scanning the room for Dr. Summers. She was standing at the desk in the center of the room and smiled broadly as they entered, moving forward to meet them. "Colonel Carter, the General is asking for you." She watched as Sam's eyes moved to the cubicle that currently contained both Jack and Daniel. "Just a few minutes, though, I don't want him too tired out, ok? I'll be at the desk if you need me."

Sam shook her head and immediately walked to the glass cubicle. She paused at the door momentarily and looked at each of them. They both appeared to be sleeping again, and she felt the pangs of disappointment as she crossed the small distance to Jack's bedside. She stood quietly beside him for a moment and then slipped her hand into his, rubbing it gently with her thumb.

"Sam?" His voice was raspy and weak as he struggled to open his eyes.

She looked up and met his barely open brown eyes and without a thought leaned into him, letting go his hand and surrounding him with her one free arm. She laid her cheek against his and squeezed him gently. "Jack! Oh, God, Jack!" She felt his hand barely touching her arm and pulled back to look at him. He was trying to smile and his effort caused tears to fill her eyes.

"Ok?"

"I'm fine, Jack, just worried about you."

"He…shot you. I…couldn't…"

"It's all right, _I'm_ all right. You just focus on getting well, ok."

"Teal'c?"

"I am here, O'Neill and I am also well."

"Good to see you, I thought…" Sam looked quickly at Teal'c as Jack's voice faded away realizing that he must have assumed that she and Teal'c were dead or at the very least severely injured. She remembered the feeling the same panic regarding all of them when she'd first regained consciousness.

"Pete shot him, too, and knocked him unconscious with a taser but he's going to be all right."

Jack turned his head towards her slightly, reaching for her hand and squeezing it. "Dead?"

Sam held her gaze steadily locked with his, something unfamiliar stirring in their depth, as she nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

"Sure you're ok? Your face…."

"It will heal, they're releasing me today." Jack's face grimaced as he attempted to move and a guttural groan escaped his lips.

""Please lie still, Sir. You'll just cause yourself more pain if you don't." Dr. Summers was standing just behind them and crossed to the other side of the bed to check more closely on Jack. "I think that's probably enough visiting for now. He needs to rest."

Jack nodded slowly. "Right."

"I guess that means we have to leave." Jack's anxious eyes locked on hers and she could almost read his thoughts. "Unless…Dr. Summers says it's ok to stay," she continued.

Dr. Summers looked across the bed at Sam and Teal'c, remembering the way they always wanted to be together. Usually, if one of them was in the infirmary, one of them was in the chair beside the bed until they were sure all was well. General O'Neill had not been a patient in her infirmary since her arrival and she was a bit surprised to see that he was included in their ritual. Sam obviously did not want to leave. Dr. Summer's eyes met Teal'c's and he gave a slow, small nod and as she looked back to the General, she agreed. "All right, but he does need to rest, no matter what he thinks."

"Thank you, Doctor." Sam smiled warmly at the doctor for a moment and then returned her attention to Jack. Teal'c slipped a chair behind her and she sat down, still holding onto his hand. Dr. Summers emptied a syringe into Jack's IV and smiled back at her, then left the room with Teal'c following.

"I will remain outside, Colonel Carter." Sam nodded her head in acknowledgment but her eyes remained on Jack.

Jack's eyes followed them as they left and then he returned his gaze to Sam's face. She was looking at him with the same expression she'd had after awaking in his arms, both of them having fallen asleep after he'd chased away her nightmares. He wanted to hold her now, to feel her against him again, to kiss away the pain she must be feeling but the drugs were already dragging him towards darkness and although he fought to stay awake, he knew it was a hopeless battle.

"Stay with me." He whispered as his eyes blinked slowly, attempting to stay focused on Sam's face.

"As long as they'll let me." She stood up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, feeling his hand grasp her shoulder and gently pull her closer. "Try to get some rest. I won't be far away."

He smiled recognizing the words he had used to comfort her and let his eyes close in sleep as she gently brushed his lips with her own. "No, I meant…" But sleep claimed him before he finished the sentence.

She stayed beside him for hours, until she was assured he would not awaken again, and then she stood and turned to Daniel. She studied the monitors above him and then stared at his sleeping face. He seemed so calm and relaxed. His color was better, too and she knew he was really improving, maybe even enough to go into a regular room today. She brushed a caressing hand across his forehead and with one last look towards Jack left them to rest.

_TBC_

* * *

Add story to Story Alerts below to receive email notification of updates!


	20. Return to Sanctuary

_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It's really nice to know someone's reading. And to those of you reading but hiding behind your computer screens (it's ok, I do it too, sometimes), I hope you're enjoying the fic. Hang in there, guys, final chapter should be up sometime this week._

**NOTE:** **Rating Change for next Chapter!** Don't miss the finale.

_and now on with the story..._

**_Tangled W_e_b_ _20_ Return to Sanctuary**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months as Sam and Daniel recovered and returned to work. Teal'c remained by O'Neill's side, as did Sam, until she began to feel totally useless, more of a hindrance to Jack, than help. So she returned to her duties at the SGC and threw herself into her work. Jack seemed to be almost normal again, but Dr. Summers had insisted on another month's recovery before she would allow him to resume command. Sam visited him everyday though, spending a little time with Jack and allowing Teal'c a break, then returning home at night.

General Hammond was running the SGC in Jack's absence. He kept a close eye on Sam and limited her missions to standard surveillance on planets that had already been secured. Even then, he always sent other SG teams along as backup. She had lost weight, there were dark circles under her eyes and she always seemed tired, totally out of character from the confident, energetic Colonel he was used to. He learned from Teal'c that she was still plagued by nightmares and although Teal'c refused to elaborate on the exact content, he could guess their subject.

He also noticed that she tended to drift away during briefings, her eyes glazing over and a distressed mood falling over her as she sat quietly next to him. Finally, after one such briefing, he called her into his office.

"Colonel, I want you to take some time off. Go home, go on a vacation, visit your brother…whatever you need to do to get back to one hundred percent."

"But I'm fine, Sir."

"You're not yourself, Colonel. God knows you've been through a lot and I think you've just returned to work too soon. I can't allow you to go off world until I see some marked improvement."

"Dr. Summers cleared me weeks ago, Sir. I'm fine, _really_. I can do my job."

Hammond looked down as his desk in exasperation. "I think you've been around O'Neill too long, Sam, you're beginning to sound like him. You're not _fine_, not yet anyway. Take some time, work through this…the Air Force will be here when you get back. Go do something you enjoy, something that makes you happy…visit old friends, whatever it takes. And we'll be here if you need anything."

"General, I'd rather not…I've got a lot of work to do…and General O'Neill and Daniel are still recovering."

"They're both fine, Colonel but I understand your concerns. What you do is entirely up to you as long as it doesn't involve working for the SGC; it's your time, Sam. Do what you need to do, make the most of it."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." She answered reluctantly and then walked out of Hammond's office in frustration. Work was the only thing that had been keeping her sane lately and now she had to leave. She walked to her lab and gathered a few things to work on while she was away, then changed into her street clothes and made her way to the top of the mountain.

There was a light snow falling as she stowed her files and laptop in the car truck, then got behind the wheel and drove away.

She'd stopped by to see Daniel before leaving and he told her that he wouldn't be cleared for gate travel for at least another month, but would be working on base until then and Teal'c would be staying with Jack for a few more days. She felt that she was letting her team down and apologized to Daniel, but he brushed her apology aside and said that he agreed with Hammond. "Just give yourself time, Sam. Try to have some fun." he'd encouraged her, "Go see Jack. You two are always better when you're together."

She smiled as she remembered the sincere words of her friend, regretting again that she had ever let Pete come between them and, despite her attempts to protect them, almost destroy them all.

She was home in less than an hour and dumped her things on the couch. She opened the refrigerator, more out of habit than hunger and finally deciding on just a cup of tea, moved across the room to the stove. After pouring a cup of the soothing liquid she walked back into the living room and turned on the television set.

She curled up on her sofa pulling a warm afghan around her and sipped her tea while the television played in the background. She glanced out the window and watched as the landscape turn into a sparkling dreamscape, decorated glamorously with the glistening snow as it drifted lazily to earth.

Sam allowed time to warp around her, bending and turning as memories randomly surfaced behind unfocused, deep blue eyes and she examined childhood memories of her family and friends; her highly successful Academy days and all the years she'd spent as a member of SG1, the premiere team of Stargate Command. She began to realize that she'd spent a lot of lonely years, not that they were unhappy, just _solitary_ for the most part.

Until she'd joined SG1 her life had been all about her work, it had devoured all her energy and passion, as she strived to be the best and to be accepted as an equal by her male counterparts, albeit the best and most qualified 'equal' among them. Jack had changed all that; well at least he'd tried to change it. She had resisted, afraid to face the consequences that the recognition of such untested emotions might bring, choosing instead to remain in her military persona, willing to risk her life, but _not_ her heart.

He had awakened in her the possibilities of a personal life, romantic relationships and just plain fun beyond the boundaries of work. As the years passed she yearned for that kind of closeness but they both knew it was out of the question for them as long as they remained in the military and that had led her to Pete.

Her cup sat beside her on the table now, cold and abandoned as she watched the lazily falling snow dressing the trees in soft white trimmings and slowly covering the earth in a cool, thick blanket. Her hand draped loosely over the arm of the sofa and her head rested calmly against its' back; her body relaxing as sleep crept over her and her brain continued to process her last conscious thoughts.

_Someone grabbed hold of her and suddenly she was back in Jack's house, looking into Pete's wild eyes as Jack stepped around the corner, gun drawn, ready to fire. She jerked as the sound of the shots burst into the room, watched Pete's disbelieving eyes as he started to fall away from her and gasped as she again felt the pain of the bullet entering her chest. Then Jack was beside her, talking to her, yelling...then another shot and he was slipping away._

She awoke screaming and sweating as her mind's eye saw Jack fall beside her. She quickly looked around her, eyes wide, heart racing, totally disoriented from the dream and the darkness that surrounded her. Slowly she realized that it was a dream; that she was in her own house and thanks to Jack, they had all survived. She turned on the lamp beside her, attempting to chase away the last of the nightmare and rose to her feet. Without hesitation, she packed a bag, picked up her purse and headed out the door, focused solely on getting to Jack.

Ten minutes later she was knocking on his door, shivering from the cold and the lingering threads of nightmare, as she waited for him to answer. When there was no answer, she knocked again and almost immediately the porch light flickered to life. The door swung open to reveal one very sleepy General, with Teal'c standing just behind him.

"Carter? What the hell…what's going on?" His voice was a mixture of confusion and concern as he stared at her, his mind slowly taking in her shivering form and troubled eyes. She didn't respond and he realized that she was on the verge of tears, her lips quivering. He'd seen that look in her eyes once before…when Janet had been killed and he'd been injured. She had come to him then with the same despair filled eyes and told him how glad she was that he was alive. Suddenly she stepped through the doorway and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his shoulder and hugging him tightly. After a moment of surprise he pushed the door closed and surrounded her with his embrace, feeling the subtle jerks of her shoulders as she held onto him tightly. Jack raised a hand and glancing up at Teal'c motioned him away. "I got this, T, go back to bed." Teal'c nodded and turned down the hallway, returning to the guest room.

Jack rubbed soothing strokes up and down Sam's back with his strong, gentle hands and held her close waiting patiently for her soft sobbing to subside. "It's ok, Sam. We're alive." Each time he tried to pull away, she held on tighter, reluctant to relinquish the comfort of his embrace. Finally, he gently pried her away from him, grasped her hand in his, interlocking their fingers and led her down the hallway to his bedroom. She followed him willingly and when he stopped beside his bed, she slipped off her jeans and slid in silently beneath the covers. He stood for a moment looking into her tear streaked face and then slipped in next to her, pulling her close and whispering softly. "Shhh, it's ok. Everything's going to be all right."

He didn't question her; just held her close against him and let her cry until she had no more tears. His hands slid beneath her tee shirt and softly stoked her naked skin, the warmth of his hands comforting her, as the sobs that reverberated through her body slowly died away. In a tender caress his hand slid down her back along the curve of her hip and to the back of her thigh, pulling it up and over his hip while pressing his own leg upwards until it stopped against her body. She released a small involuntary gasp as he pulled her closer against him. His lips placed soft, sensual kisses on her hair and neck as she snuggled against him, his gentle touch finally lulling her into peaceful sleep.

Jack absorbed her pain. He felt it physically permeate him as he held her close. His mind unconsciously replacing her exhaustion and sadness with his own strength through the touch of his hands, he smiled as she finally relaxed against him, vaguely remembering Bra'tac responding to his touch in the same positive way when his mind had held all the Ancient's knowledge.

He allowed himself to remember the chamber, the loneliness and cold that he'd never completely left behind. After months of being frozen in Antarctica, Thor had saved him. In some techno-magic that Jack couldn't begin to understand Thor had filtered him though the ship's computer and returned him, minus the Ancient's knowledge, to his own body. It wasn't until much later that he realized he had retained some of that knowledge and he hadn't shared that bit of information with anyone; only he and Thor were the wiser.

He didn't understand it, probably never would and couldn't really control it but if it helped Sam then he was glad. He knew that it was tied to his emotions somehow and the strong feelings that he'd harbored for her over the years seemed to enhance it. He could feel her sadness washing over him like a gentle shower. It was as if a part of her had seeped into the pores of his skin and colored his soul. As he held her and waited for the feeling to fade away, as he knew it would, he watched her sleep and wished they could stay in this moment forever.

* * *

Sam awoke to the unexpected, pleasant sensation of a masculine hand gently brushing the hair out of her face. Years of off world travel and assessing dangerous situations kept her eyes closed although her instinct was to immediately open them. He'd know she was awake soon enough anyway, so she kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the feel of his fingers against her skin.

"Sam?"

'_Damn, she thought, that didn't take long.' _

"_Sa..am_?"

She couldn't stop the small smile that teased her lips, but she still remained silent. Suddenly his long fingers were pressing into her ribcage, tickling her lightly. "Ooooh, no, _don't_! Jack!"

He stopped the moment her eyes opened and she was looking into his smiling face. There was just a trace of his CO attitude as he spoke. "Morning, Colonel. You calling in sick today?"

"Un uh…no."

"Well, you'd better get up then or you'll be late." His lips were turned up in a lopsided grin as he leaned on his fisted hand and stared down at her. "_Or_...I could tickle you some more." He moved a hand closer to her and she caught it in her own.

"No! _Please_, Jack, I'm still half asleep!"

"Better move your ass, Carter. You know how Hammond gets when you're late."

"I'm not going in, he pulled an 'O'Neill'." She mumbled and closed her eyes as she snuggled closer against him.

"He did _what_?"

"He ordered me off the base. Told me to take some leave and not to come back until I was a hundred percent."

Jack chuckled beside her. "_Ah_! So what do you plan on doing then?"

"Well, I _was_ planning on sleeping in…other than that…I don't know. Want some company today?"

Jack smiled at her even though her eyes were closed. "Yeah, sure youbetya!"

Sam chuckled and then looked up at him with a full smile. Jack's smoldering eyes locked with hers and he started to lean slowly towards her. Sam's gaze was drawn to his barely opened lips and just as they brushed gently against her own…a sharp knock on the door caused them to jump.

"Agh!" Jack's head dropped from his shoulders and then he looked back at her with frustration shadowing his face. "What!" He yelled out without moving away from her.

"O'Neill, I wish to speak with you."

Jack let out a long sigh and indicated for Sam to turn over and feign sleep. When she had turned with her back facing him and pulled the cover around her, Jack stood, walked across the room and opened the door.

"Hey, Teal'c!"

"Are you well this morning, O'Neill?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…uh, checking on Carter."

Teal'c's eyebrow raised to extreme heights as his gaze traveled past Jack to the bed where Sam was pretending to be asleep. He paused and watched her for a moment then turned his gaze back on Jack who had begun to fidget. Teal'c's stoic gaze traveled slowly up and down Jack, taking in his bare feet, the boxers and gray tee shirt that he wore. His gaze paused momentarily on his, more than usual, ruffled hair, and then allowed his eyes to move naturally back to the bed and Jack's pillow, which still held the depression created in sleep. Finally looking back to Jack and tilting his head ever so slightly, he held him in his inquiring gaze for the longest of moments before he spoke, "Indeed."

"Yeah. She's fine by the way. Sleeping like a baby." Jack attempted to make his voice lighthearted and innocent but he knew it didn't fool his big friend in the least.

"Yes, I see. I am pleased that she is resting."

"Ok, then, let's…" Jack waved his hand towards the hallway, motioning Teal'c to leave the room, but he remained steadfast.

"O'Neill, General Hammond has requested that I return to base."

"What? Is he here?" A slight panic seemed to be rising in Jack's voice until Teal'c held up his cell phone. "_Ah_! Didn't know you had one of those, buddy."

"General Hammond insisted."

"Ok, well, need a ride?"

"DanielJackson will be picking me up momentarily."

"Ok. Uh, Teal'c? Would you mind _not_ mentioning that Carter is here?" Jack scrunched his face as if in pain.

"That will be unnecessary as her car is in your driveway."

"Crap!" Jack glanced back at his bed where Sam lay, half dressed, pretending sleep. "Yeah…ok…just tell him she's staying with me while you're at the mountain."

Teal'c continued to look at him questioningly, tilting his head to one side as if to say 'he won't believe it.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah…I know. Daniel loves to ask questions…. but you're good at not answering them. So if he asks…"

Teal'c didn't move or speak.

"Just tell him, Teal'c and let him think what he wants!"

"As if I could do otherwise, O'Neill."

Jack threw him an angry scowl and then sighed loudly, "Right! Well, I'll see you this afternoon then."

"I am unsure of General Hammond's plan. I will advise you after I have talked with him."

"Ok. See you later." Jack closed the door, leaned back against it and closed his eyes in frustration. Then he heard Sam's soft voice and smiled.

"Jack?"

"It's ok, Hammond called him back to the base and Daniel's picking him up. They'll be gone in a few minutes."

"_And you_?"

Jack raised his eyes and looked towards the ceiling turning his head side to side as if searching the room. "Um, hadn't thought…"

Sam smirked, "Just come back to bed, Jack."

He gave her his patented '_what?'_ look. "Now _that_, Colonel, is something I _never_ thought I'd hear you say!" He took a couple of steps towards her then stopped suddenly, listening.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Daniel and Teal'c…_leaving_, I hope." He stood motionless until he heard the car pull into the street then continued towards her. "Now, let's be clear about this, Colonel. You're inviting _me_ into _your bed_?"

"No, _General_…I'm inviting _you_ into _your_ bed." She smiled innocently up at him and he grinned broadly.

"Told you you'd been hanging around me too much! You're sounding like me again." She patted the bed beside her and tossed back the cover, exposing her long legs, as he sat down facing her.

"That's what General Hammond said."

"Yeah…_speaking of General Hammond, _Sam…" He involuntarily pulled back from her a bit, looking into her eyes.

"I'm on mandatory leave, Jack, with orders to do whatever it takes to make me happy."

"So…I…_this_…makes you happy?"

"Seems to." She grinned broadly, her eyes practically lighting up the entire room as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Sweet!"

_TBC_

* * *

RATING CHANGE FOR NEXT CHAPTER, SO IF YOU'RE NOT GETTING AUTOMATIC UPDATES YOU'LL NEED TO BE SURE YOUR SEARCHING **ALL** RATINGS! or SEARCH BY AUTHOR's NAME. Hope you enjoy!


	21. The Promise

Well, here we go! Did a lot of re-write on this one and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who have read and/or reviewed Tangled Web, it's been fun for me and I deeply appreciate all your thoughts and encouragement. 

As always, feel free to blast me in the reviews (should you feel the need). Usually it's the things that people don't like…that improve my writing. I've had some terrific feedback on this fic and whether or not it changed anything, it gives me pause…a chance to see through another's eyes. I might even respond. It's all about communication, yes? All your opinions are welcome.

**RATING:** Changed to **M**. Really don't have a good feel for the rating system. You guys PLEASE let me know if I'm on target or not (will help me in future stories).

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a love scene and while **NOT** graphic or explicit, if it bothers you – you should stop here. _However_, if you want to finish the story, remember the control is your hands. One click of that mouse and I disappear, along with Jack and Sam. _Isn't freedom wonderful_? I wrote several versions of this final chapter and I'm happy with this one, hope you will be too. If you have final questions, I'll be happy to answer via email.

**Special Thanks to all the wonderful creators and writers of Stargate/Stargate SG1 for lending us their wonderful characters to play in our _enjoyable_ but _profitless_ imaginations. I'll be returning them shortly.**

**_Previously -_ **

"So…I…_this_…makes you happy?"

"Seems to." She grinned broadly, her eyes practically lighting up the entire room as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Sweet!"

_**And now the conclusion…** _

**_Tangled Web 21_ The Promise**

Jack didn't know how much time had passed, but she was still lying quietly on his shoulder, her arm draped across his waist and her fingers rubbing slow circles on his side. One of his hands was holding her head gently against him, while the other moved lazily in long, slow strokes on the bare flesh of her thigh, occasionally pulling her closer against him.

They hadn't spoken. They were simply there, together, quietly enjoying each other's presence. His fingers grasped a lock of her hair and slid slowly to the end of the strand, pulling it away from her head and into the air, immediately grasping another as it fell from his fingers and floated back down into place. She was so warm and still against him. For the first time in a long time, he felt no concern, no apprehension…he didn't have to send her off on another mission, _at least not today_. Today she was safe and free and beside him.

"Jack?" Her voice was a mere whisper against his chest.

"Hmm?" He leaned his head back as she tilted hers upwards so that their eyes met. His hand came up to stroke the soft skin of her cheek and she turned into his touch.

"I…"

His thumb was pressing against her lips, "Shhh…. I know."

And then he was kissing her. Slowly, gently pressing his soft lips against hers, tugging at her tender skin. He felt her nails dig into his back, as she pulled against his flesh attempting to bring him closer. The hand that had been toying with her hair dropped around her shoulder and as he pressed her against his chest he could feel her body responding to him. A low moan escaped him as she rocked her body against his and he pulled her leg higher around him. Slipping his leg between hers, he pressed it hard against her, feeling the dampness already escaping onto the soft cloth that covered her.

Through ragged breaths, he released her lips and kissed the soft area of her neck, pulling the tender skin into his hungry mouth. She groaned and moved gently towards him as his knee pressed into her. "_Jack_." The word was almost a prayer on her lips and it drew him back to her, kissing her passionately, his tongue forcing her lips apart and tasting the sweet nectar of her mouth. He pulled away from her, staring into her eyes, then kissed her quickly twice more.

She smiled into his eyes, eyes that smoldered and twinkled in the same instant, as his hands grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Without hesitation he looked down at her and placed one hand softly on her breast, kneading it gently and running a roughened thumb across her. She gasped and arched her back below him and a small smile touched his lips. He moved along her neck, leaving a line of sensuous kisses on her alabaster skin until his lips touched the roughened scar on her shoulder. He paused and looked deep into her eyes. '_I almost lost you_' and the thought pulled him towards her almost magnetically. He kissed her fully, passionately as if assuring himself that she was really there.

His mouth was hot and wet as it met hers, his tongue almost furious in its' possession of her and she found herself wanting his caress to last forever. She writhed and moaned beneath him, pressing upward, spurring him onward and hearing him gasp each time her body pressed against his.

Suddenly he pulled away and stood beside her. A glimmer of fear and loss crossed her eyes as she watched him. He wasn't smiling. She could see his ragged breath as he stood staring down at her. For a long moment, he stood there letting his eyes devour her hungrily. She began to feel uncomfortable locked in his prolonged gaze and started to turn away. His hand grasped her thigh and squeezed it gently. "You're beautiful, Sam." He smiled as a slow blush crept up her face and she held her arms out to him.

She gasped and jerked at his soft touch, closing her eyes against the pleasure of the warm tightening low in her abdomen. The look in his eyes was amazing, one she'd never before experienced and hoped she'd never forget.

He drew his hands lightly along her thighs and she instinctively lifted her body towards him. Her passion infected him and he fell on her like a starved man, his tongue licking and probing, teasing her towards ecstasy. She threw her head backwards and arched into his caress. His hot mouth moved constantly against her, his rough tongue licking out to brush against her smooth flesh, his chin pressing into her deliciously. The world was beginning to shake and collapse around her as she lost herself in his caress. He groaned against her skin, flicking across it with his tongue, biting gently and showering her with his wet, warm kisses. She bucked against him and moaned his name as her body began to tremble. He stilled his tongue, but kept his hands moving, enjoying the feel of her as he waited for her to calm.

"Oh, God…Jack."

He smiled and lowered his mouth to hers again. This time he was relentless. Stroking, sucking and licking through his passion until she was mindless. Encouraging her body to release its passion until she convulsed beneath him and just as white light flashed against her eyelids she felt them become one. The force of the sensation raised her from the bed and she grasped wildly for him.

She heard the low animalistic groan that escaped him as their passion combined and then exploded. She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, his mouth open, his face almost a grimace as he savored the overwhelming pleasure. She grasped his hair and pulled him to her mouth, their bodies expressing what words never could.

They fell into an easy rhythm. She clung to him. He kissed her. His body worshiped hers silently as they continued to move together. He could see her ultimate passion blossoming across her face and thought she'd never been more beautiful than now, erupting magnificently beneath him, all thought abandoned, giving herself to him completely.

He felt her body stiffen and she gripped his arms tightly, fighting against the powerful spasms that were threatening to overwhelm her. "Don't fight it, Sam. Let it happen." His voice was rough and shaky but her eyes opened to look into his. He shifted slightly against her and she exploded beneath him, her fingers digging into his flesh, her eyes clenching shut against the wave of release that washed over her. He watched her face as he moved against her, losing his rhythm as her body clenched tightly around him and he surrendered to his own exquisite release.

Her arms came around him as he collapsed onto her, his body spent from their lovemaking. Her hands trailed softly through his hair and down his back while her lips placed kiss after kiss along his neck. She felt complete. An intense, pleasant warmth was spreading through her and she was totally comfortable and relaxed.

Jack rose up on his elbows and placed a hand on each side of her face, staring into her eyes. She was smiling, ever so slightly and her eyes were dark and still smoldering from his fire. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her as gently as she'd ever been kissed, slow, sensuous and moving. The kind of kiss you never forget.

She wanted to tell him what she was feeling, but she couldn't find the words so she stroked his cheek gently with her hand and he reached to hold it against him. She stared into his eyes and was amazed to see something she'd seen there a thousand times before…_desire_.

"Jack, I am so completely, wonderfully, amazingly satisfied and _you_…you look like…like…"

"What?" He whispered.

"Like you're _not_. I don't know…like you still…_desire_…"

"_Lust_?"

"Yeah."

"Both. And I'm thinking that look might not ever go away. God, Sam…satisfied? _Totally_. Do I want more? _Absolutely_." He placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips and pushed the hair out of eyes. "You _are_ amazing."

She smiled warmly, "And you're…_heavy_." He laughed and rolled to his side pulling her with him.

"Romantic, too." He teased and kissed her temple as she snuggled against him. "Sleep."

"Umm, yes, sleep. Night, Jack."

"Night, Sam." There was a long silence and then he spoke softly. "It's _noon_ you know."

She giggled against his skin. "I know."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Two hours later Sam was waking up to another new sensation…Jack kissing her. She wrapped herself around him and returned his kisses.

"You wanna tell me what was going on last night?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Sam, you show up here in the middle of the night, in the snow…_crying_. Something's going on. Let's not start that arguing thing again. Tell me."

"Just…_you know_…nightmares."

"Ah! Pete."

"Sort of."

Jack was quiet for a long time, but he finally spoke, his voice detached and a bit sad. "I understand."

"_No_, you _don't_, Jack." She sat up beside him. "I don't miss Pete. I'm not _proud_ of it but a big part of me is glad he's dead, even wishes I could have…"

Her voice trailed off before she finished that sentence, but he could guess the rest of it. "I thought…."

"So did I, for a while but I…this whole thing was my fault. I _never_ should have gotten involved with him in the first place. I was looking for..._something_. I don't think I can explain it any better than that." She looked at him apologetically. " I _know_ I hurt you. I'm so sorry, Jack."

"It doesn't matter now. Can you tell me about these nightmares?"

"I close my eyes and it all comes rushing back…_vivid_…_real_. He's right there…_and I can't stop him_. I hear the shots, feel the pain," her hand moved quickly to the scar on her shoulder, "feel _you_ fall beside me." She turned her head towards him, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"But you were unconscious, Sam."

"No. I heard you call me. I thought you were dead, Jack. I woke up in that hospital…_and I thought you were dead_."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed her gently remembering the clench in his chest when he saw her fall limply to the floor. "I'm alive, Sam. We're all alive."

"I just couldn't face it again. I couldn't close my eyes and lose you all over again…the only way I could avoid that nightmare was if I was here with you, next to you."

"Sam…"

"I know! It's stupid!"

"No, but it is _just_ a nightmare and it _will_ go away. It takes time and if you need to be here, with me…_then you'll be here_." He was sitting up too, now and he pulled her into his embrace, her bare back against his chest, his arms and legs wrapped around her and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Think General Hammond will approve that?"

Jack placed a soft, wet kiss on her neck, then slid one hand up her naked thigh and laughed when she moaned softly. "A lot quicker than he'll approve _this_."

She swatted his hand away and laughed. "We're in a lot of trouble, aren't we?"

"Only if we let them separate us."

"But we won't let them."

"Nope."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

…_And for Jack and Sam it was only the beginning. _


End file.
